


Avengers' Bistro 复仇者小酒馆

by Glock17



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Captain America - Freeform, Chinese, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“这位就是Steve，”Natasha说，“他救了我和你妹妹，顺带被揍了一顿，字面意义上的。”<br/>“哦操。”Bucky呻吟。<br/>“是你。”Steve瞪大眼睛。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU嘛，木有超级英雄的世界，复仇者们的普通生活。又狗血又俗又傻乎乎的青春期小逗比谈恋爱（喂），小Punk Bucky和豆芽菜Steve，最终会长成好看的大盾和吧唧。

一切始于两周前。

*

Bucky和Rebecca跟着老妈的工作变动搬到这个街区，买下了一幢带院子的郊区小屋。Becca忙着适应新学校交新朋友，而Bucky，忙着忽略所有人的好奇打量，扫荡整个街区的建筑，好找出一个可以安安静静待着不受打扰的地方。  
转校第一天Becca就差点被小流氓堵在巷子里，不过回来时就牵着个红头发姑娘的手。Natasha Romanoff，超辣，还带着股杀手才有的威慑力，给了Bucky这附近那些小混蛋出没的范围地图。Bucky对此印象深刻（还有点神魂颠倒，但他不会承认的）。  
“我能照顾好自己。”Becca坚持。  
“不，你不能。”Bucky和Natasha同时反驳。  
“这片地区有点乱，半夜听到枪声可别出头。”Natasha说，红发耀眼得像一团火焰。她打量着Barnes家里还没收拾好的箱子和家具，目光掠过Barnes那个阵亡老爸的军装照片，在Bucky的哑铃还有皮衣上赞许地点点头。“如果碰上打劫，给他们十块就能搞定，没人指望学生身上有超过二十的大票。”  
“你得跟我一起放学。”Bucky警告妹妹，Becca撅起了嘴。  
“不用，走大路就没问题。”Natasha提醒，和Bucky来了个正式的握手。“新来的要融入这里得花点时间，特别是保护自己这门课，不过你可以去找Clint Barton，我们都在Stark那家小酒馆二楼练习搏击。”  
“哪儿？”  
“复仇者。”Natasha在街区地图上画了个红圈。  
“就是那家全是红色还有金色装饰的小酒馆？”Bucky瞪着那个地点，那家店的配色有点过度，而且生意很不错，太吵的地方不在他的考虑范围内。“它可没挂上健身馆的牌子。”  
“内部消息。”Natasha拍拍他的肩膀。“当心点Stark，入会仪式有点麻烦。”  
看在她留了手机号码的份上，Bucky百分百得把自己搞进去。

*

“有个男孩救了我们。”Becca说。  
“谁？”Bucky和她一起做晚饭。“我以为Natasha才是救你的那个。”  
“她是，”Becca回答，舔掉手指上的酱汁。“Natasha很厉害，中途有个男孩冲了出来，那几个家伙就转向了他。Natasha拉着我跑了。”  
“看来英雄主义还没死透。”Bucky调侃。“下次见到他记得给我要个签名。”  
Becca用戴着防烫手套的手打了他一下。

*

Bucky找到了Clint——在社团海报上，复仇者私人俱乐部的海报是最大也最显眼的那张，上面有超棒的健身器材照片，会长Tony Stark，会员里有Clint和Natasha的名字，联系方式只有个邮箱地址。  
按着Natasha的指示发送邮件后，他接到个电话，Clint Barton约他放学后在一条走廊上见面。  
这真的很像私下交易大麻之类的什么。Bucky去了，反正他很能打架。结果Clint把他带到一间空教室进行了一场详细审问，包括他和Natasha怎么认识，他转学到这里的原因，以及他是否有兴趣把自己锻炼成一个格斗高手。  
“这不是搏击俱乐部，对吧？”Bucky问。Clint和Natasha是一对儿，他已经猜出来了。  
“不，”Clint严肃地说，“Stark家很有钱，他们想改善这片地区的治安好重新改建出售，Barnes，但现在没人管我们，所以我们自己保护自己。”  
“听上去有点儿愤世嫉俗啊。”Bucky指出。  
Clint在Bucky的黑色皮衣牛仔裤皮靴上扫了一圈。  
“Natasha说你是那种可能会加入的家伙，”Clint说，“她可很少给出这种评价。”  
“谢了。”Bucky咧嘴，“入会仪式是什么玩意儿？”

*

Tony Stark该怎么说呢，矮子，理科达人，坏点子爱好者，有钱，任性。  
“Natasha拉他来的？那就够了。”Tony嚼着蓝莓，还穿着整个学校里Barnes见过最贵的衣服。Pepper——他女朋友，看起来镇定聪明得多，给Bucky递过来一个盒子。  
抽出那张纸条的时候Tony大笑起来，“老天，你是头一个抽到这的家伙！”他把内容读出来，“给你在午休时碰上的第一个人来一个法式舌吻。伙计，你需要勇气。”  
“Tony，”Pepper警告他，Bucky简直要为她的冷静鼓掌。“如果是老师就不算。”  
“当然了，那会被说成性骚扰。”Tony说，“我会拍下来。”他摆弄着他的Stark手机，对，Stark家还专门研发了手机，他还没被抢简直是个奇迹。Bucky作为转校生都收获了好些不怀好意的打量和故意撞上来的挑衅。  
“但愿那个人别太丑也没有口臭。”Bucky抱怨。

*

第二天是周五，Bucky结束了上午的课，带着一股杀气冲进Tony Stark的实验室（对，Stark家给学校捐了个科学实验室，见鬼的这是个公立中学）Pepper不在，Tony带着欠揍的坏笑举起手机并宣布他绝对不会放到网上，入会仪式全都属于绝对保密记录。  
外面的走廊闹哄哄的，学生们冲出教室吃饭或者干别的。Bucky和Tony等到外面安静下来后就站在了走廊上。  
“OK，”Tony宣布，“接下来不管谁第一个出现在这里，你都得给他个法式舌吻。老师和员工不算，Clint和Natasha不算，Pepper不算，还有几个家伙也不算，他们出现我会提醒你。”  
Bucky翻了个白眼，斜靠在墙边等着。他没吃午饭，反正不管怎样他都得亲一个陌生人，如果对方太糟糕他大概会把午饭吐出来。  
走廊周围还不时传出几声喊叫和脚步声，但没人出现，Bucky的心脏在胸腔里跳得越来越快，表情尽可能保持镇定。  
突然洗手间的门打开了，冲出来几个家伙，朝走廊另一端飞跑还大笑着，快得都没能看清他们是谁。  
“这可以不算。”Tony在旁边说，“至少我们得看清脸。”  
Bucky耸肩，又等了一会儿，舔了舔嘴唇。  
走廊逐渐安静下来，过了几分钟，洗手间门打开了，出来一个小个子，走向和他们相反方向的储物柜。Bucky盯着他，Tony打开了手机摄像头，“哈，是个男孩，Barnes。”他低声说，“他多大？十一还是十二？法式舌吻，伙计。”胳膊肘戳着Bucky的肋骨。  
Bucky深呼吸一口气，把自己从墙边扯到站直，他敢发誓他走过去的脚步根本没颤抖。  
那个男孩又瘦又小，浑身上下都湿透了，金发贴在额头上，估计是刚才被堵在洗手间浇了一桶水。他打开了一个储物柜，从里面拿出一条毛巾擦着脸。Bucky站到了他旁边，吞咽了一口口水。  
“嗨。”他说。  
对方吓了一跳，几乎是立刻朝相反方向退了半步，那张脸从毛巾里抬起来。  
好吧他挺好看的。Bucky盯着他的蓝眼睛和长睫毛，再次舔舔嘴唇。  
“呃，你好，”Bucky说，为自己不稳定的声音在内心给了自己一下，“我得做件事，你可以之后再揍我。”他再次深呼吸。对方皱眉盯着他，手指警惕地握紧毛巾。  
他就跟Becca一样高。Bucky紧张地盯回去，慢慢伸出手确保对方不会突然爆发给他一下。这男孩又紧绷又困惑，但他没再后退，好现象。  
Bucky拿走了他的毛巾，搭在储物柜大开的门上。男孩更困惑了，他的嘴唇还有点苍白。Bucky挪动着站得更近，对方的肩膀绷得更紧，似乎随时会给他一拳。  
现在Bucky的脸快贴上他了，男孩也发现了不对劲，眼睛瞪得更大，嘴唇张开：“什——”  
Bucky堵住了他的嘴，两只手握住那张脸（头发上滴下的水弄湿了Bucky的手指）嘴唇挺软的，在Bucky嘴下完完全全地僵硬了，过了几秒钟，Bucky试着换个角度，这家伙终于想起来要呼吸，对，呼吸。幸运的是Bucky不用撬开他的嘴了，他就张着嘴呢，因此他顺利地把舌头伸进去，男孩嘴里有一点药味儿，不算太坏。  
Bucky吻了他好一会儿，直到对方开始抗议地给了他几拳，揍在Bucky手臂和肩膀上才促使他后退。Bucky喘着气，回头找Tony Stark，他居然已经没影了，这个混球。  
“抱歉。”Bucky说。男孩的脸憋得发红，明显正呼吸不畅，又茫然又震惊地瞪着他。“呃，我不是故意——抱歉，我真的很抱歉——”  
他转身就跑。

*

Bucky得到个指纹加虹膜扫描的高科技入场会员卡。接下来两周除了上课外他都跟着Natasha还有Clint泡在复仇者小酒馆的二楼健身房里，和外面难看的样子完全不同，里面都是好器械，还有最新的电脑游戏和单独的休息室，整个二层都是Tony Stark的，该死的有钱人。  
Tony后来解释了他的消失，“你们俩看起来气氛不错，我可不会当电灯泡。”他沾沾自喜地说，晃着手上一个优盘。“放心，只有这一个原版。”接着他把优盘锁进了健身房的保险柜里，居然真有个密码保险柜。  
Bucky倒没再见到那个男孩，他得适应新学校，跟上课程进度，抓紧磨练他的格斗技巧——Natasha眼光准得可怕，一下子就捉住了Bucky的需求。而且Natasha和Clint在俱乐部里也是大师级，第一天练习里，五分钟之内Bucky就被她放倒了。  
Becca不打算混进俱乐部，她忙着参与自己的读书小组，Bucky盯着点就行了。  
老妈工作太忙，连邻居都没打过招呼，不过这附近乱得要命，也没人有那个空。  
直到入会仪式后两周。  
这个周末Bucky完成了一组沙包练习，累得只想放空，Natasha拖他下了二楼，在一楼餐厅占了个单独包厢。  
“Clint哪儿去了？”Bucky把脸搁在餐桌上，现在不是饭点，客人并不多，而他只想在下午的阳光里睡死过去。  
“买糖去了。”Natasha回答，把饮料推给他，啜饮自己的黑加仑汽水。  
Bucky脸对着窗户，他就快睡着了。  
“哦，”Natasha冒出个声音，“我看到他了，Barnes，起来。”她戳着Bucky的头顶。“嘿！你！就是你，你能过来一下吗？”  
有个人走过来了，Bucky扭过脸，对方突然抽了口气，他看向那张脸——  
“这位就是Steve，”Natasha说，“他救了我和你妹妹，顺带被揍了一顿，字面意义上的。”  
“哦操。”Bucky呻吟。  
“是你。”Steve瞪大眼睛。

*

Steve Rogers，抱着个大素描本，背着个看起来过大的单肩包，上面签着名字（Bucky为Natasha的观察力点了个赞）正瞪着他。  
“那天你救了他妹妹。”Natasha介绍，拉着Steve坐在了长椅子里。“这是James Barnes，他老念叨着要找你要个签名。”  
“Natasha！”Bucky试着阻止她。  
“怎么了？Rebecca告诉我的，她快被你烦死了。”Natasha戳着他的胳膊。“你还警告她说可能是个想泡她的小混球呢。”  
Bucky张开嘴又闭上了，他瞪着Steve，绝望地希望自己现在不要脸红。  
Steve也脸红了，他的眼神溜到Bucky嘴唇上又上移到他眼睛上，飞快地移开视线去看Natasha，又看回Bucky。  
Natasha精准地在他们之间看了一圈。  
“呃，你好。”Bucky赶快伸出手，阻止了Natasha接下来想说出的无论什么话。  
Steve握住了他的手摇了摇，手心里的汗不知道是谁的，还保持着那副震惊脸。  
“我们得谈谈。”Bucky抓着他的手一把拖进附近的洗手间里，谢天谢地里面这会儿没人。  
Steve被他拽得差点中途绊倒，警惕地把素描本抱高了点儿，就像那是个盾牌。  
“老天。”Bucky两手手指插进头发里，“是你。”  
Steve盯着他，还脸红着，但已经镇定下来了。  
“首先，我非常，非常，非常抱歉，对那个——呃，你知道。”Bucky自己的脸的烫得要命。“那是有原因的。”  
Steve抱紧了素描本，眉毛拧得眉间挤出了小皱纹：“那就解释。”  
Bucky就把从Natasha送Becca回家，告诉他楼上有个健身俱乐部，再到入会仪式的抽签和执行，所有细节都讲了出来。  
Steve的眉毛松开了，点点头：“好吧。”  
“谢天谢地，”Bucky松了口气。“我当时想解释来着，但是，就是——你知道，”他又抓了头发。“太尴尬了。”  
“不会比我更尴尬，”Steve耸肩，盯着Bucky，连脖子都红了。“被堵在洗手间淋了个透湿，出来就被一个怪人按在储物柜上亲了个彻底。”  
“我会补偿你的。”Bucky立刻说，“Steve，我能叫你Steve么？多谢你救了Becca，我们刚搬来，我也没想到第一天她就会遇到麻烦。”  
Steve点点头，回想了一下。“其实我不记得那是……哪一天了。”他有点尴尬地在变换两只脚的重心。  
“经常挺身而出？”Bucky看着他从刚才的镇定直接切换到了尴尬模式，金发还有长睫毛都挺好看的，见鬼的，他这个块头打架肯定老输。  
“我讨厌恶霸。”Steve叹了口气。朝洗手间外面看了一眼。“她是谁？”  
“Natasha Romanoff. 听名字就能猜到，俄罗斯移民。”Bucky介绍，观察Steve的表情。“……你喜欢她？”  
“什么？不不不，”Steve摆着手，素描本往下滑，Bucky帮他托了一把。“谢了，James。我只是觉得她很能打。”  
“Bucky.”Bucky纠正，“大家都这么叫我。”  
Steve眨了眨眼睛，憋住一个笑。  
“对，对，我知道。”Bucky翻眼睛，“我习惯了，反正你在学校里叫James说不定有五十个人回头，Bucky可只有我一个，我老爸用历史上最没名气的总统名字Buchanne塞到了我的‘中间名’那个空格上。”  
“挺有创意。”Steve评价，素描本放低了好多。  
“我对所有神发誓，我没打算在交朋友之前先亲你一下的。”Bucky一手搭在额头上，他的脸还烫着，这真是史上最尴尬的开场白了。  
“我也没想到。”Steve承认，他也还在脸红，仰起脸的样子看起来更小了。“我们能忘了这事吗？”  
“那可好极了。”Bucky立刻同意。Steve呼出一口气，又看看洗手间外面。  
“喔，对，Natasha很能打。”Bucky补充，“她能让你忘了你的力量优势，你知道通常男孩力气比女孩更大对吧？她就有那么厉害。”  
Steve抿紧嘴唇，下定决心。“我也想加入。”  
Bucky一秒钟后明白了他的意思：“复仇者？”  
“看看我。”Steve示意自己的身板，“我讨厌这样，我想变得更强壮，这样就不会——”  
“打架老输？”Bucky补完。  
“我能干上一整天。”Steve不高兴地反驳。“就是需要点儿肌肉和技巧。”  
“来吧，问问Natasha。”Bucky试着伸出胳膊，Steve没拒绝，他就搭着小个子的肩膀回到那张桌子上。Natasha已经干掉了杯子里的汽水，一脸怀疑地等着，就跟猎豹狩猎前一模一样。  
“你们认识。”她下结论。  
“秘密。”Bucky眨眼。  
“之前不知道名字。”Steve承认。  
Bucky把他按进椅子内侧，“我去买点儿饮料。”


	2. Chapter 2

新学校没什么不好，一样有那些爱找人麻烦的大块头。新家也没什么不好，Steve头一次搬进两层的郊区小屋，空间够大，整个二楼都是他的。  
除了二楼屋顶漏雨严重，地板潮得一塌糊涂，墙上还有些弹孔。一楼浴室瓷砖缝里有洗不掉的血迹，地下室里就像个犯罪现场……这个新家就没什么不好的地方。  
他妈妈得在当地医院继续做护士，Steve的哮喘让她下定决心搬到房子更便宜的郊区，更好的空气对肺有好处。但Steve常常得吃的药剂太花钱，他们的经济状况一直不好。房产经纪吞吞吐吐了半天，试着向他们推荐了一套便宜的房子，够大，采光不错，修缮需要点功夫，最重要的是价格非常低，卖掉Sarah的小公寓后买下这个郊区小屋居然还能有点儿剩余。  
原主人急着脱手，甚至还留下了一些家具，大部分都还挺棒，如果忽略掉上面深褐色的血迹残留的话。  
Steve可不在乎这个。  
妈妈必须上班，布置屋子的活儿大部分落在了他身上，洗刷墙壁，扔掉那些不能用的东西，尽量清洁干净家具表面。二楼的屋顶状况让他暂时没法把东西都搬进去，钱在搞定杂项后不够买修屋顶的材料，妈妈太忙也太累，这段时间他都是睡在一楼沙发上。  
一切都会好起来的，至少搬来的两周内他哮喘发作的次数少多了。

*

他又被那几个家伙堵在厕所隔间了，一桶水直接倒了进来。Steve对这种事已经有了够多经验，起码这回他能不像以前那样被淋得特别湿。

*

“嗨。”  
Steve正在擦脸上的水时被这悄无声息出现在旁边的家伙惊到了，要是那几个人又跑了回来——这个男孩看起来没敌意，而且，还很古怪地在……紧张？  
他连声音都抖了，就像那些第一次被“朋友们”催促着揍人的新手。“我得做件事，你可以之后再揍我。”他的蓝眼睛又大又亮，还比Steve高半个头，哦他还有被舔得又湿润又红的嘴唇。  
他慢慢地，就像确认Steve不会反抗那样地拿走了毛巾（他在储物柜里放着一堆堪称紧急医疗箱装备的东西）。然后Steve就发现自己差不多被逼到了储物柜上，如果这个家伙要干点什么他就——  
没人会对这个做好准备，绝对没人。  
接吻可没电视上说的那么梦幻，就是嘴唇贴在一起，或许还有点口水。对方的紧张更加剧了两张脸挤在一起的不适，好在这不是朝着Steve脸上来一拳。Steve在惊吓中瞪着他靠太近的脸，直到对方的嘴唇换了个角度Steve才想起来要闭眼睛，还有呼吸。  
然后这就开始好起来了，他开始，呃，尝Steve，或者说吮吸Steve的嘴唇，他还捧着Steve的脸，动作绝对称得上小心。  
还有舌头，Steve太震惊了以至于忘了要推开他，直到他的脑子重新上线。他开始挣扎，男孩晕乎乎地放开他，脸红得要命，眼睛瞪得比刚才还大。  
他左右看了看，又回来看Steve，脸居然还能更红，喘着气一连串地道歉然后跑了。留下Steve莫名其妙地钉在那儿努力把呼吸稳下来——没哮喘发作，湿透的上衣让他打了个冷颤。  
最终他还是搞定了衣服，替换衬衫和创可贴总是很有用（所有的衬衫都是白色就更棒了）回想了两周来见过的每一个新面孔……对刚才那家伙毫无印象。  
那男孩可有张足够醒目的脸，不过Steve也没见过全校学生，恶作剧的可能性更大些，Steve Rogers没有被暗恋过，百分百没有。

*

当晚Steve发烧了，烧了两天半，之后不得不挣扎着赶上学校课程，否则他就得重念八年级。  
妈妈工作得精疲力竭，Steve甚至没法爬起来去修屋顶。  
功课占据了他绝大部分精力，还得避开找麻烦的家伙们，但Steve仍然留心了走廊里的学生——没再见到那个男孩，他就像人间蒸发了一样，完美闪避。

*

两周后的周六，妈妈打算去建材店看看能不能找到补屋顶的材料（或者说，他们付得起），开车带上了Steve，并在社区公园附近把他放下了。Steve带着大素描本找了个安静点儿的地方来点速写，这个社区的治安有点问题，但绿化很不错。  
直到太阳大到他被晒出了一身汗后，他才收起素描本去找点喝的，走了半条街就发现了复仇者小酒馆，橱窗上贴着大大的学生优惠海报，不过房子配色有点难看。  
一个红头发女孩叫他过去——她很漂亮，还很强悍，Steve记得她，有一次打架时她救了个女孩儿。  
她看了一眼他手里的素描本，戳了戳她对面桌子上的脑袋：“这位就是Steve，他救了我和你妹妹，顺带被揍了一顿，字面意义上的。”  
那个脑袋蠕动着转向他，Steve瞪大眼睛。  
“哦操。”对方呻吟。  
接下来是漫长，漫长的解释还有抓狂，Bucky——这绰号最多是叫十岁以下小孩的那种，不过Bucky很适合。Steve紧张得抓得素描本都快有手指痕了。Bucky道了歉，尴尬得无以复加，Steve也一样。  
他们达成了忘掉这事的一致意见，Bucky看上去还是有点儿脸红，Steve的心跳就没稳过。  
但那个复仇者俱乐部引起了Steve注意，他见过那张酷炫的海报，还有那个“必须经过审核才能进入”的模式有点神秘。  
他的发育期绝对比别人来得晚，Bucky倒没对那个加入复仇者的想法露出嘲讽脸，只是估量了一眼Steve的身体状况，就搭着他的肩膀回到了桌边。  
Natasha的表情就像她已经知道了一切，Steve坐在了她对面，他们握了握手。  
“你们怎么认识的？”她问。  
“秘密。”Steve警惕地说。  
“你想加入？”她指了一下楼上。“你必须承认自己的状况，Steve Rogers，你不够灵活。”  
“我会的。”Steve回答，“我想变得更强壮。”  
“为什么？打倒那些恶霸？”Natasha耸肩。  
“我不是为了打倒别人。”Steve看着她的眼睛。“我不喜欢恶霸。”  
Natasha的评估眼神在端着一杯饮料过来的Bucky和Steve脸上转了一圈后变得友好了些，但仍带了些审视。  
“好吧。”Natasha说。“外表怎样从来都不是关键。”  
“那是因为你光靠外表就能赢得一切。”Bucky一屁股坐进Steve身边，将那杯柠檬加冰汽水推给他，桌上还有一杯看上去像西柚汽水的玩意儿。  
Natasha瞪他一眼，摸出了个手机，啪啪啪地发起了短信。  
“噢，”Bucky稍稍靠近Steve这儿，声音压低。“你的号码能给我吗？”  
Steve和他换了手机号。Bucky身上有股汗味儿，在手机里存号码。Steve无意中瞥见他手机上的联系人数字，不超过10个。  
“笑一下。”Natasha说。Steve和Bucky同时抬头，就被咔嚓一声拍了下来。  
Steve刚想说那不礼貌，Bucky的脑袋靠过来，他一下子就被分了心。  
Bucky倒很好相处，除去那尴尬又怪异得要死的头一次碰面外，Bucky又有趣又贴心，五分钟内他们俩就熟了起来。  
“那天是你转学第三天？”Steve现在才知道为什么他之前对Bucky毫无印象。  
“为了混个好帮派？”Bucky反驳得懒洋洋的，“那些器械真不错，pal，你肯定很快就能练出点儿肌肉，瞧我。”他伸出胳膊让Steve看。“比以前硬。”  
Steve捏捏他的上臂，确实挺硬，又捏捏自己的上臂。  
Bucky伸手捏捏。“没那么糟，我猜你就是发育得晚点，这不是个麻烦。”  
“Pepper认识你。”Natasha突然说，两人一起看向她，她继续飞快地发着短信。“你是不是被扔进过垃圾箱？在你转进来第一周的周四。”  
“谁是Pepper？”Steve回想。“对。”  
Bucky在旁边绷着脸，很不高兴地猛喝那杯西柚汽水。Steve也拿过了那杯柠檬汽水，冰已经化了一些，杯壁上都是水雾。  
Natasha又发了条短信，回复来了：“她说她给了你一瓶冰矿泉水来冰敷止痛。”  
“……噢。”Steve想起来了，“是她，她很好心。”  
“你通过了。”Natasha继续飞快地发着短信。“Pepper觉得你很赞，这就省了Stark那一关。明天就能给你门卡。”  
“等等，我进去就得通过一个见鬼的测试，Steve什么也不用做？”Bucky质疑。  
“Pepper更有决定权。”Natasha说，就像不得不对白痴解释一个简单问题一样。  
Steve的手机响了，是妈妈，他接起电话，Sarah已经买了东西，正在回来的路上。  
“我得走了。”他手忙脚乱地收拾起东西。“谢谢你的饮料。”  
Bucky的笑容让他差点呛住，但他还是尽量镇定地撤退了。

*

妈妈只买了些食物和生活必需品，不过她订到了屋顶修补需要的材料。  
“明天下午送到，”她说，摊在沙发里休息。Steve帮忙将蔬菜水果塞进冰箱。“我今晚得值晚班，你没问题吗？”  
“没问题，妈妈。”Steve给她倒了杯水。“这几天我都没有哮喘发作。”  
“也没有被揍？”妈妈朝他眨眼。  
“我加入了个俱乐部。”Steve笑了，“是个健身爱好者的小团体。”  
“那可真不错。搏击俱乐部？”妈妈打量他，“你今天看起来很开心，发生了什么事？”  
“没搏击俱乐部那么保密，”Steve回答，想了想。“呃，我认识了Bucky。”  
“你总是没朋友，Steve，你太倔了，小甜心。”妈妈从沙发上伸手摸摸Steve的手臂。“就和你老爸一模一样。”

*

晚餐后Steve洗了盘子，妈妈急匆匆地去医院值班，整个屋子就剩他一个人。  
手机在客厅桌上震动起来。  
Bucky：Hey Steve :) 我把你的号码给了Natasha，她大概会要你的地址。  
Steve刚要回复手机就又震动起来，一个新号码和新消息。  
陌生人：这里是Natasha Romanoff. 给我你的地址，明天上午就能把门卡送到你家里。  
Steve存了Natasha的号码，回复她：  
Steve：联邦快递真有这么快？  
Natasha：Stark有钱，他喜欢效率。  
Steve：Tony Stark？创建人？  
Natasha：Pepper是他女朋友，如果你搞不定Tony就找她。  
Steve发了地址过去，然后开始给Bucky回短信，刚输入到一半手机就又震动了起来。  
Natasha：WTF你逗我？你们俩住隔壁？  
Steve一头雾水地回了三个问号过去。  
Natasha：去问Barnes，你们俩是什么秘密小分队吗？>:(  
Steve这回终于能回Bucky的短信了。  
Steve：抱歉刚才在回Natasha的短信，她说我们住隔壁？你住哪儿？  
手机好一会儿才震动。  
Bucky：WTH你住哪儿？！我家在（一连串地址）  
Steve瞪着手机，门牌号就紧挨着这个郊区小屋，除了草坪和花园有点太大，还有那些傻乎乎的网眼篱笆阻隔了大家认识之外。只要有时间妈妈就开车接送Steve上下学（导致了Steve上学时间通常更早or更晚）工作时间的不规律加上Steve的身体状况也让他们几乎碰不上邻居们。  
手机响了。  
“Steve.”Bucky听起来刚跑过一大段路。“我觉得我站在两家的篱笆中间。”  
Steve冲向大门那边，果然看到他就在篱笆那边挥手。  
“你要过来吗？”Steve挥手回去。“我妈妈上夜班。”  
“你可太赞了，伙计。”Bucky回答，“我能过夜么？我去带点玉米片来。”  
“呃，我家没床垫？”Steve回头看了看客厅，他的临时铺盖还在沙发边搭着。  
“沙发垫也可以。”Bucky提议，“Steve？”  
“得提醒你我的电脑可不怎么好。”Steve预先警告。  
“我会带我的。”Bucky绝对毫不在意这一点，Steve看着他直接跑回隔壁小屋——比Steve这儿要大一点儿，起码二楼是一整层而不像Rogers家只有一个房间。两幢房子中间有两棵树和一排灌木阻挡了视线，Steve的二楼房间窗户正对着树冠，他完全看不到对面是什么样子。

*

“我还以为只有我妈妈才会忙到没空和邻居打招呼。”Bucky带来了一大包薯片，还有两瓶汽水。“Becca吵着也要来，被老妈驳回了。”  
“我妈妈太忙了。”Steve和Bucky各自把自己的笔记本电脑并排放在客厅的咖啡桌上，沙发垫拖在了地板上，他们一起裹着毯子。“而且我有时会生病，买药花了太多钱。”  
“你看起来没那么糟，”Bucky扭脸看他，电脑屏幕照亮了他的脸，额头上有一颗小痘痘。“哮喘只要小心一点就行了，搬来这儿是个好选择。”  
“我觉得这屋子之前是个凶案现场。”Steve说，拿起一块玉米片。“墙上有弹孔，浴室有血迹。地下室里还有些奇怪的痕迹，我猜那是个囚室。”  
“真的？”Bucky立刻观察起这个屋子，几乎没重新装潢过，地板是旧的，墙上真的有弹孔。  
“明天下午会有人送修补屋顶的东西来。”Steve指向那道楼梯，“我还没想好怎么布置呢。”  
“我可以帮忙。”Bucky说。“老爸参军前是个修理工。”  
“你得教我两手。”Steve在Bucky抢走一把玉米片时说。“我老爸在我出生前就阵亡了，107军团。”  
“我老爸也是，五年前阵亡。他们还发了个勋章过来，半点用没有。”Bucky的情绪低落了一点儿，“世界真小，huh？”  
Steve拍拍他的肩膀，Bucky勉强笑了笑。  
“嘿，我得拍个照片给老妈。”Bucky转换了话题。“这样她就不会觉得我半夜跑出去吸大麻了。”  
Steve也得拍个照片给妈妈，至少她下夜班回来不会被客厅里多出来的一个人吓着。  
Bucky一把揽过他的肩膀让他微笑，发给了他联系人里的老妈和Becca。  
Steve拍了张Bucky的笑脸发给妈妈的手机（她一下班就能看到）存成了Bucky的来电显示。  
“做个鬼脸给我。”Bucky也要拍他的单独照片。  
Steve吐舌头还加上皱起鼻子。  
Bucky大笑，不过还是拍了张正常照片存成来电显示。


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky先醒了过来，沙发垫软得他都感觉不到后背在哪儿，Steve的脸挤在他肩膀上，他一扭脸就不小心吹起了一小撮金发。  
Steve蠕动着，呼吸吐在他肩膀上。Bucky动动大腿，他们四条腿都搭在了一起，还被毯子紧紧缠着。  
等他挪动胳膊，才发现他们睡得抱在一起，绝对是小时候他抱着Becca睡太多的后遗症……他两只手臂都圈着Steve的肩膀和后背，Steve瘦得都摸得到肋骨，一只手臂搭在Bucky肚子上。  
没几秒钟Steve也醒了，发出一串小小的困倦的鼻音。Bucky安抚地摸着他的背。  
“Buckyyyyy？”Steve打了个哈欠。  
“嗯嗯嗯。”Bucky被感染到，跟着打了个大大的哈欠。  
Steve挣扎着要爬起来，“……几点了？”他伸手要摸手机，Bucky也从毯子里伸出只手去摸索放在地板上的手机。  
九点多。Steve半撑起来，头发可笑地睡得乱翘。沙发垫在地板上，Steve把下巴搁在了沙发桌上看看周围，Bucky顺手抹平那些翘起来的发尾，然后拿着一张纸又栽倒回来。  
“妈妈去睡了。”他举起来给Bucky看。上面写着“替我向Bucky问好，早餐在厨房，下午我会起来签收屋顶材料。”  
“也替我向她问好。”Bucky揉揉眼睛，在沙发垫上翻了半个身，胳膊又圈住了Steve。  
“再不起来早餐就变成午餐了。”Steve的脸颊正好挨着他的鼻子，听声音还是很困。  
“再五分钟。”Bucky又打了个哈欠，Steve挪了挪，呼吸又缓下来到了睡眠状态。

*

他们俩十点多才真正睡醒，Steve基本上睡在了Bucky身上，Bucky可暖和了。  
之后他们坐在餐桌边对付迟来的早餐，Bucky就着橙汁嚼三明治，嚼得脸颊都鼓了起来。他们讨论着Steve的房间要怎么布置——前屋主只留下了一张双人床架，原床垫失踪了。那张床现在Rogers夫人在用。  
“我觉得床垫上可能留下了罪证。”Steve把滴到桌面上的酱汁抹掉。“警方也许把床垫留在了证物室里。”  
“也许我们能查到这屋子之前发生了什么。”Bucky舔掉手指上的番茄酱。“说不定就像贝茨旅馆那样，把受害人关在地下室，结果她逃了出来，拿起屋主的枪大开杀戒。”  
Steve憋着笑。Becca早早就发了短信叫Bucky带Steve回去给老妈瞧瞧“那个救了我的小公主的骑士”，不过Bucky回了一堆表情回去，Steve也不知道他打算干嘛。  
吃完早午餐Bucky就把Steve拖到了隔壁Barnes家。Becca一下子就认出了他，害羞地向他道谢。Barnes夫人和Bucky一样有明亮的笑容，给了Steve一个大大的拥抱。  
“你也可以随时过来过夜。”Barnes夫人说，“等你妈妈有空的时候，我会过去和她聊聊天。”她摊开手，那耸肩的方式Bucky也和她一样。“我在这儿也忙得没朋友。”  
Steve还被塞了两个苹果馅饼，Bucky不让他拒绝，一路半强迫地和Steve把馅饼运回了Rogers家。

*

屋顶材料就是防水板和屋顶木头，几乎得把半个屋顶都换一遍。Steve试着把材料板搬进院子里，Bucky卷起袖子帮忙（大部分都是他搬的）那些东西相当重，而且两家的地下室都没有梯子能爬上那么高的屋顶。  
“你上去修会摔断脖子的。”Steve估算了一下二楼屋顶的高度。  
“我也觉得。”Bucky家的地下室有个矮梯子，但那只能在室内刷墙用。“请建筑工人要多少钱？”  
Steve上网查了一会儿，沮丧地摇头。  
“要么我们弄个大点儿的梯子，要么我们就得赚点钱——”Bucky想了想，抽出手机。“我得问问Natasha。”  
“她有办法？”Steve困惑地问。  
“她看上去是那种知道一切的类型。”Bucky刚开始写短信，Steve的注意力被院门口停下的一辆黑色轿车吸引了。  
车上下来一个穿着三件套西装的男人，他核对了门牌号，又看向院子里两个男孩儿。  
“Mr.Barnes，下午好，”他说，“这位是Mr.Rogers吗？”  
Bucky眨巴眼睛。“……下午好，你和Stark俱乐部的AI声音一模一样。”他顿了两秒。“你是谁？”  
“Stark家的管家Jarvis。”Jarvis平静地说，“我来送Mr.Rogers的俱乐部门卡。”  
“下午好。”Steve向他走过去，Jarvis递给了他一个白色信封，上面还印着Stark家的标志，红色与金色的一行字母。  
“你们是不是在修屋顶？”Jarvis看向屋子和旁边堆着的材料。  
“是的。”Steve回答。  
“我刚刚将Tony送去看了牙医，现在他和Mr.Potts小姐在俱乐部里进行日常锻炼。”Jarvis说，“如果你允许，Mr.Rogers，我想我可以帮忙。”  
Bucky已经走到Steve身边，用胳膊肘捅他。  
“我想我们可以，谢谢，Mr.Jarvis。”Steve回答，“我们只需要借个高点儿的梯子就行。”  
“后备箱里有。”Jarvis说。  
Steve没再拒绝，Jarvis从后备箱里取出了一个折叠梯，相当大号的折叠梯。  
“你之前没见过他？”Steve悄悄跟Bucky说。  
“所有俱乐部成员都会被记录在Tony那家伙的AI里，”Bucky也悄悄地回答，“我想可能是调查犯罪记录什么的。”  
“他看起来不错。”Steve悄悄评价。  
“我也觉得。”Bucky看着Jarvis脱下西装外套，挽起袖子拎出后备箱的工具箱——Stark家简直都是理科天才，包括管家。

*

Jarvis一个半小时就处理好了所有屋顶漏雨问题，告知Steve和Bucky屋顶的严重问题在于——前屋主把二楼屋顶的天窗堵上了，边角没处理好，一下雨就会漏得一塌糊涂。  
Steve和Bucky去地下室翻找，下面空间不大，还堆着几个杂物柜，之前的屋顶天窗的确还在，只是脏兮兮的，玻璃上全是灰尘。Jarvis取出了清洁剂迅速搞定了一切，重新将天窗装了上去。  
“天窗会让这个房间采光更好。”结束时Jarvis只是脏了手和衬衫袖子，他甚至还在车里备了替换衬衫。“替我向Rogers夫人问好。”  
他开车走了。留下Steve和Bucky打扫。  
“Stark家买下了这片地方，打算改建？”Steve来回拖着地板，灰尘呛得他有点咳嗽。  
Bucky让他找个什么蒙住脸，但Steve坚持继续。  
“对，”Bucky回想Stark和Pepper在俱乐部里唧唧咕咕的内容。“他们通常都在休息室那儿用电脑，我瞧见过，郊区公园扩建，有几幢楼房打算弄成联排别墅，和我们这一片没什么关系。记得再远点儿有一大片堆满建筑垃圾的荒地吗？那里要建一个Stark实验工厂。”  
“那就是说，以后这里的地价会更高。”Steve又咳嗽起来。Bucky丢下手里的抹布，手掌顺着他的后背摩挲。  
“我们在这时候搬进来算是运气。”Bucky说，“只要坚持到Stark把这儿的治安搞好点儿就行。”  
“我们可以做点什么。”Steve的呼吸缓下来，抬起眼睛看向Bucky。“谢了。”  
Bucky对他笑起来，Steve的眼睛更亮了。

*

Barnes夫人Winifred和Rogers夫人Sarah在楼下聊天，Becca被早早赶去睡了，Steve挤在Bucky的被子下面。  
“你妈妈看起来累坏了。”Bucky的手臂搭在他背上。  
“我试过让她别值那么多班，”Steve在枕头上叹气，差不多半张脸都埋进枕头里。床头灯的光很暗，但仍然看得出Steve浅浅的发色。“她坚持我们需要更多钱。”  
“妈妈都这样。”Bucky低声说。“我们也可以干点儿兼职，但都得在Stark搞定这里的治安后才行。”  
Steve认同地哼哼，两只手都蜷在胸前，抵着Bucky的脖颈和胸口。他们安静了一会儿。Bucky的房间有点儿乱，拳击手套挂在门背后，功课堆在桌上，不过床算大，加一个Steve也不挤。  
“你老爸高么？”Bucky问，Steve的手指好奇地触摸他的锁骨。  
“结婚照上比妈妈高大半个脑袋。”Steve回答。“你觉得我能长得更高么？”  
“你得喝牛奶还有锻炼，否则就没门儿。”Bucky昏昏欲睡，把毯子拉高了些。“你的手凉凉的。”  
Steve的手从他锁骨那儿拿开了，不过他们俩贴得不能更紧，所以过了一会儿Steve的手指还是挨着Bucky的胸口，Bucky裹好毯子，Steve的手很快就暖和了起来。

*

“Pepper喜欢你。”Stark打量着Steve。他居然比Steve高不少，这不科学。Bucky瞄了一眼他的牛仔裤脚和鞋底。“Pepper喜欢所有小可爱。”他翻了个白眼。  
“包括你，Antony。”Pepper拿着一块看起来就很高科技的平板操作着，对Steve和Bucky微笑。“我记得你，Steve，你是个正直的人。”  
Steve红着脸道谢。Bucky在沙袋边的椅子上给自己的手缠绷带，一点也没有来帮一把的意思。  
Tony提高了声音，“别叫我Antony，Pepper！”他挥着手，“我得测试那个装置运转得怎样，为什么我非得过来锻炼？”  
“因为你得健康强壮才能搞出更多发明，Antony。”Pepper愉快地说，“过来做你的力量训练。”  
Tony大声抱怨着坐上了一个举重机。  
Steve穿了件大一号的T恤，上面印着星星盾的图案。Bucky缠好了手，看着Steve系紧鞋带，设定跑步机到中速。  
“跑到什么时候？”Steve问，踩上去开始走步，慢慢开始跑。  
“跑到你跑不动为止。”Bucky开始击打沙包。“提升你的耐力和肺活量。”  
Steve开始跑。

*

跑到一个半小时的时候Steve几乎没法呼吸，Bucky已经完成了两组沙包练习，他撑着Steve在椅子上坐下。  
Pepper递给他们运动饮料，看起来很担心：“你的转学资料上写了哮喘，在锻炼里那需要特别留意呼吸技巧。”  
“我没事，”Steve坚持，呼吸听上去喘得厉害。“我能继续。”  
“Punk.”Bucky在他脑袋上轻轻敲了一下，“等呼吸正常了再来，你这蠢货。”他蹲下去摸摸Steve短裤下的小腿，肌肉都有点颤抖。  
Steve看着他坐在了地板上，帮他拉直小腿放松肌肉。  
Natasha和Clint这时才到，扫描完门卡，各自拎着背包进门。  
Natasha和Steve他们打了招呼，Clint头一次见到Steve，互相聊了几句，期间Bucky一直没停下手里的按摩。  
“真可爱。”Pepper对Natasha说，Natasha哼了一声，拉开外套拉链露出里面的运动衣。  
“我要吐了。”Tony抱怨。  
Bucky抬头，Steve也看向他，两人一起转向Tony。  
Tony举起双手投降，回去继续他的力量训练了。  
Steve和Bucky都偷偷松了口气，没留意到Natasha观察他们的视线。

*

Rogers夫人工作太忙，Steve在沙发上和Bucky床上又睡了一礼拜后，Barnes夫人带上他们俩去了宜家，Becca也嚷嚷着要一个梳妆台。  
他们的预算很低，只够Steve添置点便宜货。不过Winifred早就悄悄和Bucky打过招呼，会多出点钱帮Steve买点儿需要的东西。  
“Steve不会要的。”Bucky严肃地说。  
“就当是提前送他的生日礼物。”Winifred低声说。“Steve什么时候过生日？”  
“7月4日。”Bucky也小声了起来。“算上我的那份。”  
Winifred窃笑着同意了。Bucky搭着Steve肩膀冲向卧室区，开始讨论起该选怎样的床和床垫。

*

Steve躺在床垫上，两只手交叠着放在肚子上面。  
“感觉怎样？”Bucky趴在旁边瞧他，双人床垫够大。  
“我不知道，”Steve皱眉，看着天花板。“它挺软的。”  
“好吧，”Bucky读着宣传手册上面的说明。“你睡着时喜欢平躺还是侧卧？侧卧——我知道。高枕头还是矮枕头？等等这个我也知道，你喜欢软软的高枕头，沙发靠垫太矮，我的枕头也是，你老拽着枕头一起枕在我胳膊上。”  
Steve扭头看向他，抓过宣传手册。  
“如果我画画坐太久后背会疼，有没有针对这一点的？”他翻看床垫介绍。  
Bucky翻身下床从别的床上头偷了个高点儿的枕头过来，Steve配合地把脑袋抬起来，让他把枕头塞在下面。  
然后他翻身侧躺感觉床垫的软度，Bucky偷袭他挠他痒痒，他们俩差点从那张床上滚下去。

*

桌椅区Steve倒花了更多时间，选了可倾斜的桌面和高度可调的椅子。Bucky记下家具标签上的数字，Steve摸了摸平整的桌面，看起来很开心。  
他们选了打折的床和书架还有衣柜，但还是稍稍超出预算，Steve打算把书架和衣柜换成小点儿的，或者直接把床垫放在地上。Bucky说服了他，Steve答应给他擦鞋子还有帮忙Winifred干点家务做交换。  
“等你成了个艺术家，说不定一张画就能卖出一千美金，”Bucky搭着他的肩膀，手指间夹着购物清单。“那会儿你可不会缺钱啦。”  
“你将来想干什么？”Steve问，任由Bucky半拖着他在宜家弯弯曲曲的走廊里穿行。  
“还没想到，”Bucky撇着嘴，表情可像不高兴猫了。“拳击手？随便在一个公司干点什么？Stevie，如果我没什么人生目标，就给你当经纪人。”  
“艺术家通常很难养活自己。”Steve说，“也许到时候我们都会变成穷鬼。”  
Bucky低头看向他，眼睛又蓝又亮：“你真对自己这么没信心？打赌你除了画画什么都干不了。”  
“Jerk.”Steve抗议，要挣开那只胳膊。“我能干很多事。”  
Bucky把他抓得更紧了。“走着瞧。”他哼哼，拖着Steve往餐饮区走，“妈妈和Becca肯定在吃蛋糕，你想吃什么？”


	4. Chapter 4

“我当然能，没有我黑不进的账户。”Tony活动着手指，“不过Stark家能拿到警方内部资料，只需要——”他啪啪啪按了一连串按键，连键盘都是特殊符号，根本没法猜透他输入了什么。  
Steve开始阅读这个社区的警方记录，报警几乎每天都有，最多的时候一天能接到八起，从盗窃到猥亵都有。但警方的响应时间至少要十五小时。  
Bucky灌着运动饮料，走过来看了一眼Steve在读什么，一句话也没说地回去继续沙包练习。  
“好吧，”Tony一边继续他那个不知道是什么玩意儿的编程，一边悄悄凑过来。“就跟我说实话，你们是不是睡过啦？”  
Steve瞪他。  
“每个人的入会记录都是保密的，”Tony眨眼，“就告诉我实话，你们俩到几垒了？”  
Steve摇头，努力克制着别往Bucky那个方向看。“我们只是朋友。”  
“Pepper不知道。”Tony继续敲编程。“不过我敢打赌就算她知道也不会意外。你要这个干嘛？”他示意警方犯罪记录。  
“做我能做的。”Steve回答。

*

Natasha常常用那种眼神观察他们两个，但随着时间推移，Steve和Bucky每周两天勾肩搭背地在小酒馆二楼出现，那种眼神也越来越少。  
她的格斗方式是大师级的，网上那些格斗视频她看个几遍就能有模有样地学下来，Clint是她第一个对手，经常被她的大腿绞杀给摔倒在垫子上。  
“你需要做点拉伸。”在一次锻炼休息的时候Natasha坐在了Steve旁边，他正在帮Bucky固定手上的拳击绷带。  
Steve看向她。  
Bucky也跟着看她，Natasha看着他们两个，露出个好笑的表情，戳了戳Bucky的肩膀：“你这家伙已经在发育了，照着力量，心肺和身体协调这些基础训练来就好。”她戳向Steve的肩膀。“Steve，你的发育期绝对迟到了，现在的你需要是耐力和柔韧，力量跟不上是因为你现在的骨骼，肌肉和韧带不够舒展，就算你现在能撑得住提升力量的那些训练，进展也会很慢。”  
“你有什么建议？”Steve问。  
“练习跑酷。”Natasha说。Steve眼皮都没眨一下，Bucky倒有点惊讶。  
她站起来，只比Steve高一点儿。“看看我，身高和力量都没男人的优势，但我能干翻你。”她看向Barnes。  
“没错。”Barnes被她放倒过好几次。  
“用你们男孩儿的话来说，瑜伽和体操的更酷版本就是跑酷。”Natasha解释，“跑酷需要更多核心力量，这些都需要瑜伽和体操动作的拉伸，提高平衡和协调性。你会又强壮又灵活。”  
“好。”Steve同意。Bucky握了握拳，绷带有点紧，Steve又拽了拽它们调整。  
“没有给我的建议？”Bucky冲Natasha眨眼，得到一个不屑的眼神。

*

“你觉得我们能做什么？”Bucky肩膀上搭着毛巾，看着Steve浏览整个社区的三维地图。“你知道我们还没成年，对吧？”  
“做我能做的。”Steve说，标出犯罪率特别高的几个地方。他转向Bucky。“你和我一起吗？”  
“为什么不？”Bucky耸肩。“你不是要当海扁王吧？那衣服也太蠢了。”  
“不，我不会穿紧身衣的。”Steve在Bucky用手遮住他的脸假装面罩时大笑着推开。“我还得画点人体练习，坐好，Buck。”  
Bucky坐在旁边的椅子上，Steve拿起旁边的画板放好。Bucky一只手撑着下巴，瞧着Steve开始在纸上移动手腕。

*

鉴于他们俩的课程教室位置有点远，几乎完美错过了能在走廊碰上对方的机会，因此Bucky转学两周了Steve都没见到他，入会仪式的疑问也在复仇者小酒馆才第一次得到解释，这还挺好笑的——Clint这么说。  
当然了，Clint只知道他们俩在入会仪式认识，内容被他们俩加上Stark一起严格保密。  
Steve也只比Bucky早进入这学校两周，而且惹上的麻烦比Bucky多。Bucky自己解决了几次不大的挑衅冲突，Steve就没那么走运了。这天午餐时间他又被那两个大块头给拖进了洗手间。  
“上课前别想出来了，Rogers。”对方宣布。“除非你向我们认输。”  
“没门儿。”Steve在隔间里面推了推门，八成又被他们拿什么堵住了。“你们就不该拿走Simmons的眼镜。”  
“我们当然能！”隔间外面一阵脚步声。“准备好淋湿了吗，Rogers？”  
“又来。”Steve叹气，抬头看隔间上面狭窄的挡板范围。无论哪个方向他都会被淋透，也许这次可以多保护点头发，脑袋上全是水的结局只有感冒。

*

不是每个人都会去餐厅吃午饭，复仇者们各自有自己的地点，Natasha和Clint占据学校顶楼，Stark和Pepper占据科学实验室。Steve和Bucky带着自制三明治找个空地解决。  
Bucky看看手表，Steve迟到十五分钟，他打电话过去又占线。  
Steve正踩在马桶上，攀着狭窄的隔板，它还在危险地摇晃着。他得翻过去，手机进了水，他甚至没法发个短信。  
如果他再灵活点儿，厕所隔板就绝对不是问题。  
他撑住自己，隔板晃得更危险了，还差一点儿——  
“操你的，Steve！”Bucky大喊，“快下去！”  
隔板的金属合页咯吱作响，Bucky冲过来的还不够快，隔板直接从门框边砸在了地板上。Steve及时松手才没跟着隔板一起摔下去，踉跄着跪在地上。  
“我就要成功了。”在Bucky拉他起来的时候，Steve说。  
“你可能会折断艺术家的手指。”Bucky抱怨。“这回是谁？要是让我看到，我非得把他揍哭不可。”  
“我能搞定。”Steve把门板弄回去，靠在隔间旁边。“我不需要帮忙。”  
“闭嘴，Steve。”Bucky不爽地在他脑袋上拍了一下，“你晚来的发育期就是需要帮忙。”  
“Bucky.”Steve双手抱在胸前瞪他。  
“等你能跑酷的时候他们都不是问题。”Bucky瞪回去。“你的毛巾在哪儿？”  
Steve想自己来，不过Bucky按着他用毛巾擦干净了他的脸和头发，他试着抗议：“我不需要你照顾我，Bucky。”  
“当然了，你根本就不知道逃跑。”Bucky抱怨，在Steve换衬衫的时候把湿透的那件放在烘手机那里烘烤。“你锻炼的时候就从来不肯放弃，这得蠢成啥样才会在哮喘发作时还不停下？”  
“我停下了。”Steve指出事实，哮喘发作还不停下他就会憋死。  
Bucky发现了自己的口误，一把把他的午餐袋子扔到Steve胸口上。

*

第二天Steve就发现Bucky开始在他附近晃悠。第三天也一样，第四天也是，完美囊括了他们课程时间表的所有空余。  
“Bucky.”他瞪着对方。  
“你又不是公主，Steve。”Bucky不高兴地说，“我至少得知道对手是谁。”  
“我能搞定。”Steve坚持。  
走廊另一端传来一阵推搡喧闹声，Bucky还没来及拉住他，Steve就跟一颗小炮弹一样冲了过去。  
“嘿！”他冲那几个大块头喊。  
“又是你，Rogers。”对方扔下手里一个书呆子的书包。“你就是学不会别管闲事对吧？”  
“这是不对的！”Steve大声指出对方的恃强凌弱，那嗓门可真响。  
对方冲了过来，Steve摆出最近练习的格斗架势，周围的学生已经开始聚集起来并指指点点，还有一堆手机摄像头。  
Bucky对着天花板叹了一大口气，冲了过去。

*

Tony：你们俩成了名人，看看这点击率。*视频连接*  
Bucky：求别，Stark，我可不想当Youtobe达人。  
Tony：小英雄Rogers没回我信息，他哪儿去了？  
Bucky：你找他干嘛？  
Tony：他问了Pepper和Jarvis这个社区的治安状况，Pepper有点想法。  
Bucky：艹他真搞了你等等  
“你把那个分布图发给Pepper和Jarvis了？”Bucky一等Steve接起电话就说，这会儿他正在书店里淘二手书，运气好说不定还能弄到本画册，Steve可迷大师作品集了。  
“我们只完善了那两个街区。”Steve承认，“怎么了？你也说那很好。”  
“我以为你会等整个社区都搞定了才发给他们！”Bucky揉搓着自己的脸，“那两个街区住的都是些没工作才游手好闲的家伙，提高就业率是Stark企业该干的事儿。”  
“总比贩毒好。”Steve说，压低声音。“我们现在可接触不到这儿的犯罪记录，偷窃以上的罪行都在警局里锁着。”  
“别想着通过Pepper找Tony解锁，Tony才懒得管这个，他只在乎自己的机械发明。”Bucky踢着地上的尘土。“枪击和贩毒都是警察该管的事儿，Steve，我们可打不过那些有枪的家伙。”  
“我知道。”Steve在那边听起来很沮丧。“至少我能做到这个。”  
“伙计，”Bucky说，“你在哪儿？”  
“超市，”Steve回答，“就是离我们家一条街的那个小超市。要我帮你带牛奶么？”  
Bucky听到那边传来一声清晰的咔嗒声，Steve的呼吸声突然变得急促起来，有什么东西发出响声。  
“所有人都趴下！现在！”那边有人吼道，“把收银台的钱装进这个袋子里！”  
Bucky听到Steve动作迅速的声响，估计是趴了下来，他的心跳快得要爆了。


	5. Chapter 5

Steve趴在超市地板上，抢劫犯用枪指着店主，戴着头套，枪管都在发抖。Bucky在电话那边半点声音没出。  
抢劫前后不超过十分钟，对方抓着袋子就跑。  
收银员咒骂了一声，顾客们又等了一会儿才从地板上爬起来。  
手机还连着呢，Steve喘了口气：“Bucky？”  
“安全了？”Bucky的声音都变调了。“我报警了。”  
“那可太好了。”Steve的呼吸还有点憋得厉害，好些天没用上哮喘吸入剂了，他深呼吸了一下。“没人受伤，对方有两个人，戴着头套，拿着手枪。”他看向店里的监控摄像头。“应该录下来了。”  
“你直接回家，Steve，现在。”Bucky说，“走安全路线，谁知道那帮人会不会回来？”  
“Bucky.”  
“Steve！”  
“好吧，好吧。”Steve挂上电话。  
Bucky立刻打给Tony，Tony马上就通过他的AI——AI也叫Jarvis，老天。黑进了那个超市的监控摄像头。没错这是非法的，但Tony才不管这个。然后那段视频就发到了Bucky手机上。  
监控录像可没那么清晰，Bucky的手机屏幕也不是特别大。刚开始一切正常，Steve的金发小个子在里面还挺显眼，在冷柜那儿一边讲电话一边拿出一盒牛奶，紧接着有人闯了进来，挥着枪喊叫着，Steve和其他几个顾客一起迅速趴下，直到抢劫犯离开。  
等Bucky一路跑回他们那条街上，Steve已经出现在街尾了，离他们两家的房子还有一段距离，手里还紧紧抱着两大包购物袋。  
“见鬼，Steve！”Bucky冲过去，Steve已经在尽量快地前进了，但那些东西显然太重，他的头发都被汗水黏在额头上。  
然后Bucky中途还被路面上的什么给绊了一下，差点在Steve跟前摔个脸着地。  
Steve噗地一声立刻捂住嘴。  
“闭嘴。”Bucky至少保住了自己的平衡，这段时间的锻炼起码没让他喘得太过分。他上下扫视检查了Steve，Steve好好的。  
“我还以为你会冲上去。”Bucky抓过一个购物袋和他一起走，里面除了麦片就是两盒牛奶，Rogers家的和Barnes家的，还有一大盒巧克力奶。  
“对方有枪，我有脑子，Bucky。”Steve以手抚额。  
“你没回Tony信息。”Bucky的心脏还在狂跳，Steve脸色也不太好，自从他们开始锻炼后脸色都比以前更红润，但现在他们都够苍白的。  
“什么时候的？”Steve翻找手机短信，凌晨三点倒有一条Tony的消息。“他问我那个机械人设计的颜色，其实他自己就决定了，红色和金色，Stark风格，那他干嘛还要问我？”  
“谁知道？”Bucky耸肩。“熬夜到那么晚，难怪他是个矮子。”  
Steve把手机塞回口袋，看着Bucky跑得衣服上出现汗渍。“Becca在哪？”  
“女孩儿们的下午，茶话会什么的。”Bucky说，“就是Gordon家的派对，妈妈也在。”  
“这里的治安糟透了。”Steve擦擦自己脸上的汗。“刚才太惊险了，伙计，所以我买了巧克力奶当镇定剂。”  
“我觉得还需要点烤香肠才能镇定下来。”Bucky揽着他的肩膀跑进Steve家的院子里。  
“你总是饿。”Steve抱怨，“听你说的我也饿了。”

*

晚上Bucky坚持要呆在Steve这儿。  
Sarah Rogers没留意到这事，她一回来就撑着看了看屋子——Steve收拾好了，甚至还有简单的意大利面晚餐，她填饱肚子后就睡着了。  
因为那通电话，Bucky在那之后报警也够及时，不过警方还是一小时后才到场，这类事情在社区发生得太频繁，最后只是多了个案件记录了事。  
Steve对此很沮丧，Bucky回去检查了Winifred和Becca的安全后（所有门窗都锁上了，电击枪在触手可及的地方）就溜进了Rogers家。  
“她们更需要你。”Steve在Bucky扯掉袜子时说，窝在那张便宜床上抱着枕头闷闷不乐。  
“我检查了两遍，她们没事。你妈妈累得有人闯进来都注意不到，”Bucky把鞋子踢进床下，“你大概会在入侵者出现时哮喘发作。”  
“Bucky！”Steve抗议。  
“把枕头给我。”Bucky拽走Steve那个枕头，扑倒在他旁边。Steve郁闷地钻进毯子下面，还给他们俩都盖好。  
Steve的房间窗户关得很严，天窗一直忠实地给出外面的光线变化。  
Steve仰躺着，盯着屋顶天窗的方向，过了一会儿，Bucky在旁边翻身，一只胳膊搭在他的肚子上。  
“你今天看起来超级吓人。”Steve悄悄地说。  
“真的？”Bucky也悄悄反问。手平放在他瘦得凹陷下去的小腹上面，Steve的手移了过来，手指碰触着Bucky的手背。  
“眼睛那么大。”Steve说下去，“上回你眼睛瞪那么大还是你亲我的时候来着。”  
Bucky在昏暗中有点脸红，“我差点儿以为你冲到枪口前面去了，你这Punk。”  
“Jerk.”Steve反驳。“我没那么傻。”  
“你就有那么傻气。”  
“Buck.”  
Bucky手腕翻转，松松握住了Steve的手指，有一点点细，手指很长，锻炼开始在上面造成小小的茧。他漫不经心地用拇指轻揉那些小茧。Steve的另一只手搭在了他的手腕上，指腹慢慢滑动，完全无意识地抚过手腕皮肤与骨骼，像在记住他手的形状。  
毯子软软的，Steve的一只脚搭在Bucky小腿上，他们的呼吸频率逐渐同步。  
Steve从枕头上转向他，暗得根本看不清，不过Bucky醒着，他轻揉Steve手指的动作没停。  
“你闻起来真好。”Bucky低声说。“我喜欢这个香波味儿。”  
“这就是我老觉得浴室香波用得特别快的原因？”Steve动动手指，挠挠Bucky的手掌。“你妈妈和Becca都用那种花香类型，你只有普通薄荷香波。”  
“嗯嗯嗯，”Bucky的脸挪得近了点，Steve的鼻尖碰到了他的鼻尖，呼吸近极了。“我要偷走你的香波，然后灌进玫瑰味儿的，这样Tony就会嘲笑你了。”  
“他现在就会嘲笑我。”Steve回答，扭转身体面向Bucky的方向。Bucky挪动手臂让他能枕在上面，附加半截枕头。  
Steve两只手臂都蜷在他胸腹间，Bucky仍然圈着他的后背，手指在T恤下面露出的后背肌肤上停留。  
“Steve.”  
“嗯？”Steve回答得都有睡意了。  
有什么不太对，不过管它呢。Bucky摸摸他的脊柱和腰后那儿。“我又忘了，别管啦。”他闭眼睡觉。

*

“简易报警器？”Tony一边用个超级小的工具戳着一个Bucky看不懂的机械装置。“太浪费我的大脑效率了，嘿Banner！”  
Bucky扭头，科学实验室里聚集了一堆理科达人，一个挺大号的绿色光束发射装置后面冒出一个脑袋，卷卷的头发还有眼镜，看上去脾气超级好。  
“你好。”Bruce Banner和Bucky握了握手。“我爸妈在Stark企业工作，所以我去年也跟着搬来了。”  
“这个社区的治安糟透了。”Bucky指出。  
“Stark在想办法，他可不想让Pepper不能随便在社区散步。”Bruce回答。“简易报警器很容易做，但最好别联上家用电网，入侵者第一个干掉的就是电路和电话线。”  
“你看起来不像住在便宜房子里的家伙。”Bucky打量他身上的好衬衫和挺贵的牛仔裤。  
“我家有独立发电机和防盗监控。”Bruce承认。“我猜你是那种住普通小区的家伙？”  
“还有Steve，”Bucky说，“他是我最好的朋友，还是邻居。”  
“有你们两家的平面图吗？”Bruce说，悄悄靠过来。“这些都算在Stark的研究经费里，还有Tony的零用钱里，不用担心钱的事。”  
“你可真赞。”Bucky真心实意地说，“Steve在统计这一片的犯罪率，就像个义务警察，他希望这儿的犯罪能真正减少。”  
“通常这种问题应该去找警方，但现在的警方也不一定靠得住。”Bruce承认，“也许这附近的犯罪组织比我们预计得更麻烦。”  
“除了就业率，还有各种其他问题。”Bucky看着他调试那个绿色光束。“减少社区犯罪率就这么复杂了，当个总统肯定一点儿也不容易。”  
“你该给奥巴马寄个慰问卡。”Bruce继续他的活儿，Bucky回去学着组装他的电路板。

*

Steve被Coulson老师叫去了职员办公室。  
“我注意到你经常受伤，是有人惹麻烦吗？”Coulson用尽量和缓的语气问。  
Steve脸上有块特别明显的淤青，Bucky的淤青在身上，幸运地逃过了怀疑。  
“不，我是去阻止他们。”Steve回答。  
Coulson看起来不知道拿他怎么办才好，最后叮嘱了一些注意安全和保护自己的事情就放他走了。  
Bucky在办公室外面等着他，手指关节上还贴着创可贴，这几周的拳击练习得小心点儿。  
Steve拎着书包走出来，拍着他的胳膊，Bucky一把揽过他的肩膀，他们都在长个儿，但Bucky明显长得更快些。  
“Mr.Coulson看起来人不错。”Bucky说，从书包里拽出一个纸袋，抽出一块东西给他。“要吃曲奇么？Becca做的，外表很难看，不过还挺好吃的。”  
“……这可怕的外表。”Steve看着那糊成一团的曲奇，Bucky已经从他手上掰下半块塞进自己嘴里。  
于是Steve咬了一口。  
“呃。”他皱着眉，Bucky期待地盯着他瞧。“……还……可以？”  
Bucky把嘴里那一点儿吐在手里，在他们路过垃圾箱时扔进去，又把Steve手里的半块扔了，开始狂笑。  
“Becca会伤心的，她大概需要多点儿……练习？”Steve不确定地提议，最后也笑了。  
“那是我烤的，”Bucky笑完宣布，“第一箱。”  
Steve给了他一胳膊肘。  
“嗷。”Bucky揉着肋骨，“你撞到伤处了。”Steve紧张地掀起他的上衣检查，确实是一块淤青的位置。Bucky一边吸气一边笑，然后打开纸袋给他看。“颜色浅的是我烤的，加了葡萄干的是Becca烤的。”  
“这些看起来正常多了。”Steve夸张地松了口气，抽出一块Bucky版曲奇咬下去。“唔唔唔。”他又咬了一口。“你加蜂蜜了对不？”  
“对。Becca真的会伤心，伙计。”Bucky抽出一块妹妹烤的，Steve在他手上咬了一口，松脆度和甜度刚刚好，事实上，比Bucky烤的更好。  
“所以Becca要成为一个大厨了？”他咽下去，诚实地指出两种的优劣。  
“大概是，妈妈同意她高中毕业后去专门学这个。”Bucky把Becca烤的那块儿剩下的部分塞进嘴巴，Steve伸手擦掉那些碎屑。  
Bucky舔着嘴唇，Steve盯着他的嘴唇看。  
“Steve？”  
“没什么。”

*

考试挺够呛，不过他们两个都没什么问题，Steve和Bucky一起做功课，使得Steve的某些课目成绩还有点突出。  
Coulson专门为此问了他要不要修一些高一年级的学分，Steve同意了。  
Bucky为此可骄傲了，鼓动Becca给Steve烤了个芝士蛋糕出来庆贺。  
暑假来得挺快，Tony在考试结束后召集了复仇者们（没错他们就叫这名字）来了个小聚会，就在小酒馆二楼。  
“我老爸忙着搞发明，你们懂的。”Tony坐在桌子上，说话时手势很多。“我老妈挺懂投资，你们也懂的，除了这个小酒馆和俱乐部，我老妈打算在这社区再修个游泳池和健身馆给大人们玩儿。”  
“赞欸。”Clint吸着一罐饮料，Natasha在旁边挖着冰淇淋。  
“那就是说，社区要变样了。”Bruce Banner说。在这次聚会之前Steve和Bucky只见过他几次，Bruce自己家里就有锻炼设备，他来俱乐部多半是和Tony讨论科学知识。  
“更多的就业岗位。”Tony愉快地宣布，“还要引进些商店还有餐厅，现在只有小餐馆可太不够看了。”  
Pepper在大屏幕上给他们展示了社区的新规划。“这里，这里，还有这里。”她指出五块治安混乱的地方，其中包括了Steve找出的最混乱街区。“Stark企业和本地警方合作，将在这些地方进行改建，增加摄像头监控，建筑修整，还会雇佣那些没工作的人来干活儿。”  
“这个暑假就开工，警察的巡逻也会变多一点儿。”Tony拍了一下手，“建筑工地可别乱闯，先提醒一下你们。”  
“没问题。”Natasha和Clint点头。Bruce耸耸肩。  
“晚上会在新闻里播出这个消息。”Pepper微笑，“工人和警察数量增加，但你们还是得留心，这个社区的犯罪率有点儿高，警察人手不足的时候别乱晃。”  
其他人一起看向Steve和Bucky，Bucky翻了个白眼，Steve笑了笑：“这可真尴尬。”  
“如果说我们之中最憎恨坏人的家伙来个排名，你肯定是第一个。”Tony双手食指指向他，“向恶势力复仇？这点子不错，如果我们是个小队，你这正义感都能当个队长了。”  
“Tony.”Pepper拍了他一下警告。  
“干嘛？我说错了？那些超级英雄电影里不都这样？主角有个正义之心，带领一帮队友拯救了世界。Steve就像魔戒里的Frodo。”Tony指向周围的人，“弓箭手Clint，游侠Natasha，技术支持，也就是巫师肯定是我和Bruce，精灵族肯定是你。”他冲Pepper眨眼。“啊哈，还得有个主角的跟班，Bucky。”  
“为什么我就不能是队长？”Bucky抗议。  
“Steve才是那个到处阻止邪恶的家伙，你是那个阻止Steve犯蠢的跟班。”Tony朝他挤眼睛，“而且谁说主角就非得一身肌肉？跟班在漫画里还经常是小个子呢！”  
“而且你是那个调查社区犯罪率还有想办法的人。”Clint指出，“哈罗，Cap。”  
“哦，Captain，My Captain。”Tony夸张地念起死亡诗社的台词。“多可爱。”  
Bucky抄起手边的一卷拳击绷带朝他砸过去，Tony躲过了。

*

晚上，Steve和Bucky窝在Rogers家的沙发上看电视新闻，爆米花在微波炉里转着。  
Howard Stark和一个穿着军礼服的中年男人握手，表达了Stark企业对社区改建的支持，那位——Alexander Pierce，本地警局局长向摄像机们和记者们发表了一番激动人心的演说，要降低本地的犯罪率，资金支持将会带来多大的帮助，之类之类的。  
“他看起来还不错。”Bucky说，Steve和他一个姿势，膝盖碰在一起。  
“他还挺诚实的，本地警方确实人手和资金都不怎么足。”Steve做过调查，“但愿这社区能快点儿好起来。”  
“没错。”Bucky同意。  
外面车道里传来声响，很快Sarah就拖着疲惫的身体进了门。  
“嘿甜心，嘿Bucky。”她走过来揉了揉他们两个的头发，在他们脑袋上各亲了一下。“我累死了，你们别睡太晚。”  
“好的妈妈/Rogers夫人。”  
微波炉的那一阵砰砰声停了，Steve跳下沙发，一会儿捧着一大碗热爆米花回来了。  
Bucky打开汽水罐，新闻已经结束，Steve把从俱乐部里拷来的电影优盘插上电视接口，回到沙发上和Bucky继续窝在一起。


	6. Chapter 6

社区状况以星期为截点地开始好了起来。  
首先是社区内的闲散居民被一一记录下来，根据他们的状况安排了改建工作，有Stark企业的钱做后盾，不光有钱还有定时供应的食物，不少人很快就适应了新的生活方式，那些乱晃着抢钱维生的家伙在警方监督下也老实了很多。  
还有些家伙染上了毒瘾，被Stark企业派来的医生体检之后送去了离这里几英里的一家疗养院，原本那家疗养院也因为资金难以为继，现在改建成了戒毒所。  
每周社区都有新变化，Tony每天都带着Pepper到处巡视，就像他是这里的国王那样。  
当然，居民还没大胆到会在晚上出门，但人们脸上放松的表情也比以前多多了。  
甚至连Sarah都有了些休假。  
“医院里经常有被抢劫和殴打的伤员，所以我得轮更多班。”她捧着茶杯，Winifred在缝着Becca一条被钩破的裙子。“这几周的急诊少多了。”  
“Steve是个好孩子。”Winifred说，“Bucky老和他一起呆着，现在经常帮我做家务。”  
“他跟着Bucky去搏击俱乐部锻炼，现在也健康多了。”Sarah说，看向草坪上用软弹枪互相射击的两个男孩儿。“他们俩真是可爱极了。”  
Bucky更敏捷，朝着Steve那个方向射击，软弹打在身上一点都不痛。Steve更谨慎，在两家院子中间原本就有的草坪灌木间隐藏自己，找机会给Bucky致命一击。  
暑假一开始他们俩就想办法拆了两家院子中间的铁丝网围栏，还在跳蚤市场给Becca淘了个二手秋千。  
Bucky正寻找着Steve的踪迹，树丛那边有点儿沙沙响，他悄悄蠕动过去，Steve突然窜出来一发软弹打在有效攻击点上。  
“混球！”Bucky喊道，软弹击中他胸口，绝对是有效攻击。  
“我赢了！”Steve刚把护目镜推到头顶就被他给扑倒在草地上。  
“别忘了我还带着炸弹。”Bucky身上的装备确实有迷你玩具炸弹。“我可没输！”  
“我打中你的胸口，你绝对是当场死亡。”Steve挣扎，Bucky开始挠他痒痒，抗议变成了大笑。  
“万一你打中了肺，我至少还有一个肺能撑到和你一起阵亡！”Bucky被Steve的反击戳中痒痒点，他们在草坪上扭成一团。  
“……男孩们。”Winifred溺爱地瞧着他们哄闹。

*

7月4日Becca烤了个蛋糕给Steve，Bucky送了他一本画册，Steve一整天都在傻笑（反正Bucky这么觉得），Sarah没来得及给他买礼物，给了他一些零用钱。  
Steve买了些颜料，还有一副拳击手套。

*

Steve已经能跑更长距离了，学校体育课完全没问题，那些瞧他个子小，以为他是个书呆的家伙都没在打架中占到多少便宜。  
Natasha和Pepper一起练习瑜伽，Steve第一次跟着她们把身体拧成各种形状时有点儿不好意思，第二次Bucky就跟着他一起来了（Tony拿这个嘲笑了他们俩好一段时间）然后Clint跟着也来了（Bucky百分百确定他是在盯着他们两个，以防他们对Natasha有别的意思），有时候Bruce也跟着他们一起练习，最后只剩下Tony一个人没跟着他们玩，反正他是出钱的那个，除了Pepper也没人吐槽他。  
但那确实让他们的平衡感更好了，呼吸也更顺畅，打架时感觉也更稳定，不那么容易被绊倒。  
之后是核心力量训练，Steve能搞定标准俯卧撑还有各种跑跳，数量没Bucky多但他总是咬牙坚持，这激得Bucky更努力锻炼，Clint偶尔还会休息几天，Steve和Bucky就像Natasha那样每天练习。  
Bucky继续击打沙包，现在Steve也开始沙包练习了，他们俩整个暑假每天都泡在小酒馆二楼俱乐部里几小时，Natasha也一样。

*

“我热死了。”Bucky抱怨。  
“别动。”Steve强调，用Bucky的手机小心定格，连拍了好几张照片。“现在稍微转向右边，低一点头，看着地板就行。”  
Bucky照做，Steve又让他摆了几个姿势，终于说了好。Bucky立刻从阳光下逃开，坐在空调出风口前面的地板上吹冷风。  
Steve把手机里的照片传进电脑，Bucky抬头看向天窗——原本管家Jarvis要给他们装个天窗遮帘，但Steve坚持不要，夏天就会有绝大多数的白天，阳光会从天窗射进来，房间里就会出现一道特别像电影场景的光柱。  
“真该弄个石中剑的模型摆这儿。”Bucky盯着地板上那一大块方形光斑。  
“冬天会很棒的。”Steve把电脑从桌上搬下来，坐在Bucky旁边的地板上给他看效果。“瞧。”  
Bucky看着那些姿势照片。“伙计，为什么你拍照片就比我拍得漂亮！Becca拍我也没你拍得好看。”  
“只是比例和构图有点不同，”Steve解释，给他形容那些细节，又从旁边书架上拿下画册指给他看那些世界名画里相似的人物动作。“我的色彩还不太好，不过画出来会很棒。”  
“你也得给Becca画几张，她一直在抱怨这个。”Bucky说。Steve的草稿和不成熟的练习稿都拿他做人体模特，他坚持要等画技再好点才画Becca和其他人。Bucky又看了看那从天花板倾泻下来的光柱：“如果Becca穿着白色裙子坐在这里，会不会像个天使？”  
“肯定会，Becca很漂亮。”Steve也看着那光柱。“这真是个棒极了的光线效果。”  
“对，夏天就会晒得浑身都是晒伤。”Bucky抱怨。“社区游泳池不知道什么时候会建好。”  
“最近报案少多了，这是好事。”Steve爬起来，把电脑和画册放回去，把Bucky的手机扔过来。  
“确实。”Bucky同意，“嘿，你，站到光里面。”他举起手机。  
“我没那么好看。”Steve皱眉。  
“闭嘴，没女孩儿给你塞号码不意味着你很丑，行吗？”Bucky催促，“快点。”  
Steve站进了光柱里面，金发显得更金了，他眯着眼睛。“好晒。”  
“告诉过你了。”Bucky让他稍微移动点儿位置，“再后面一点，你真需要个墨镜，好啦闭着眼睛也可以。”  
Steve闭上眼睛，睫毛在脸颊上投下小小的阴影。  
Bucky拍了几张，看看手机里的效果，“还是没你拍得好看。你能坐下么，我回去给Becca当姿势参考。”  
Steve坐下了，用手遮挡着阳光，皮肤开始泛出粉色。  
“手放下，你就——”Bucky移动自己的位置，挪得离他更近了点。“找个你坐着觉得舒服的姿势。”  
Steve穿着有点大的白T恤和浅灰色运动裤，裤脚有点儿长。他弯着膝盖，两只手放在膝盖上，裤脚盖着一点儿脚面，露出的脚趾还挺可爱。Bucky对着屏幕取景框微笑。  
“你笑得就像看到Cindy一样。”Steve还眯着眼睛，“这真是热死了。”  
“我才没有。”Bucky让他闭上眼睛。“反正你闭上眼睛也挺好看的，我没拿Cindy的手机号码。”  
“她这几天可是每天都在小酒馆那儿等我们练习结束。”Steve闭上眼睛，睫毛颤动着，鼻尖上晒出了汗。“我瞧见她看你的眼神了，别以为我没看到你盯着她的胸猛瞧的那个表情。”  
“她的胸比Nat还大！而且她穿着低胸紧身T恤！”Bucky伸手抹掉他鼻尖上的汗，稍稍抬起他的脸，Steve闭着眼睛，在这碰触下没有退缩。“好啦，别动。”  
他后退些，拍了几张看看效果，“好了。”他戳着Steve让他睁开眼。“像壁画里那些小天使。”他给Steve看。  
照片上Steve的金发亮得接近白色，姿势放松又安静，在光柱下确实挺像那些壁画上的金发天使。  
“天使可没有我这样的鼻子。”Steve摸摸鼻子，“你不喜欢她？”  
“她的睫毛膏都打结了。”Bucky撇嘴，放下手机重新坐得足够近，Steve稍微低下头以避开刺眼的夏日阳光。“我也不知道，她挺漂亮的，但不是我喜欢的类型。”  
“至少她的胸是你喜欢的类型。”Steve窃笑。Bucky在他脑袋上拍了一下。  
“你没晒黑嘛。”Bucky看着Steve晒得皮肤发红，他自己倒晒黑了点儿，Steve还挺白的，晒黑更有男子气概。  
“Bucky.”Steve拍回去。“别转移话题，你要想再黑点儿就进来。”  
“我会热死的。”Bucky哀叹，但还是挪进了光线范围内，Steve往后挪挪给他点位置——天窗够大，坐他们两个绰绰有余。“我待会儿要喝你冰箱里的汽水。”  
“知道，回到Cindy这个问题，我可以学点儿经验。”Steve用脚趾戳他的腿。  
“你看上谁了？”Bucky不高兴地问。“你居然不告诉我！”  
Steve翻眼睛。“没有谁，但你是那个先拿到电话号码的，我当然可以得到点经验。”  
“我恨你。”Bucky一点也不认真地说，扬着下巴。“我觉得姑娘们喜欢坏小子，就那种玩世不恭的，可以和她们调情的性格。”他歪着脑袋坏笑。  
Steve露出夸张的嫌弃脸，Bucky大笑着推了一下他的肩膀，被他推了回来。  
“Natasha和Pepper就是两种完全不同的类型。”笑完了，Bucky说，热得擦了擦自己的鼻尖，又抹了一下Steve的鼻尖，Steve抱怨他把汗抹到自己脸上了，又是一阵小小的推搡。  
“我也觉得，女孩们也有各种性格。”Steve擦擦前额，头发开始湿了。“所以我只要等到那个合适的人就行了。”  
Bucky揪起自己的T恤领口擦擦脖子，然后干脆把T恤整个儿脱了下来，接着开始脱运动裤，只留下了四角短裤。“如果要晒黑，我可不会穿这么多，反正已经够热了。”  
Steve的呼吸有点急促，Bucky已经能看出一点倒三角的漂亮体型了，他戳戳Steve的肩膀：“脱掉。”  
Steve把T恤拽过头顶，Bucky帮他把衣裤拽掉，自己干脆向后撑在地板上，好晒到更多太阳。  
刚刚的动作让Steve头顶有一点儿头发翘了起来，一会儿又软趴了下去。  
“我去拿防晒霜。”他从地板上爬起来。  
“别忘了汽水！”Bucky对着匆匆跑下楼的Steve喊。

*

“有点痒痒。”Bucky扭动着。Steve按着他，在他后背抹开防晒霜。“别动。”  
然后是Steve，Bucky倒了一手有点黏黏的液体，拍在Steve肩膀上，开始把它抹开。  
“这儿比以前要厚多了。”他顺着Steve两边肩胛骨向下，手指慢慢滑下去。“以前只有骨头。”  
“我没什么感觉……真的？”Steve捏捏自己上臂，确实紧了一些。  
“你睡我胳膊睡了多久？我早就知道了。”Bucky在他后面继续抹，朝Steve的后脑勺吹气，吹起一撮软软的金发。  
“Bucky！”  
“女孩儿们都喜欢金发小子。”Bucky说，“我可瞧见Marilyn偷偷盯着你看来着。”  
“……那是谁？”Steve转过脑袋。  
“之前有一回，她的东西掉了，你帮她捡起来的。”Bucky想了想，“后来我撞见过好几次，她大概太害羞了。”  
“不记得了。”Steve想了一会儿。  
“她没你高，”Bucky形容，“棕发，戴牙套，挺可爱的。”  
“好吧。”Steve还是没想起来。  
Bucky涂完了防晒霜，太阳还是晒得很热。Steve转过来，晒得有点脸红。  
“我妈经常说我们俩以后会长成帅哥。”Bucky抓住他的脸揉了揉，Steve试图掰开他的爪子。“瞧你这张脸可真不赖。”  
“你再揉我就揍你。”Steve含糊不清地说，接着就给了他的小腹一下。Bucky一缩，Steve扑过来揍他，他们又在地板上扭打成一团。  
过了好一会儿他们才大笑着瘫倒在地板上。  
Steve可没放过Bucky的脸，掐了一把又戳戳他的腮帮。Bucky戳他的腰，Steve怕痒地缩了缩。  
结果好不容易才停手，肩靠着肩趴在地板上让阳光能好好晒一晒后背。Bucky侧过脸看着Steve，在强光下眨着眼睛好适应一些。  
“你的睫毛比Becca还长，她可嫉妒了。”他说。  
Steve朝他皱着脸做出怪表情，Bucky笑得更大，胳膊还撑在地板上，所以他就歪歪头去撞Steve的脑袋。  
Steve一点也没客气地顶回去，他们互相抵着额头窃笑，几秒钟后，Bucky脸上的笑容消失了。  
Steve也停下了笑。Bucky看着他，眼睛现在又深又黑，蓝色都不怎么明显。他盯着Bucky晒得微微发红的颧骨看，还有刚刚喝完汽水还湿漉漉的嘴唇。  
Bucky也在看他，Steve看上去有点惊讶，但又很镇定，嘴唇微微张开着。他们的鼻尖碰到了一起，皮肤上都有着细小的汗珠。  
然后Steve亲了他一下，又快又轻，还有点困惑。Bucky亲了回去，把这变成一个吻，他们尝起来都是汽水味儿，嘴唇湿润还软软的。Bucky一只手摸上Steve的侧脸，他的手指有点儿发颤。  
Steve这次立刻张开嘴接受了，但他还是一样紧张，好一会儿才意识到Bucky的呼吸和自己一样重，还有他们的心跳得又快又大声。  
Bucky摸到Steve脖子上的汗水，Steve的手指环绕着他的手腕，整个身体都紧张着。他另一个支撑自己的胳膊有点累了，干脆躺倒下来，Steve被他拉到上面，金发被阳光在边缘上加了一圈模糊的光晕。  
Steve什么都想不到，他们靠在一起的胸口心跳都快极了，Bucky撑着他的重量，两只手捧着他的脸。他把手指插进Bucky总是有点乱糟糟的头发里，Bucky发出了一个舒服的声音，根本没把他们黏在一起的嘴唇分开。  
等他们分开，都有点呼吸不畅。Bucky摸着Steve的后背以防他哮喘发作，Steve嘴唇红红的，声音都哑了：“哇哦。”  
“Stevie.”Bucky笑得很大。“……我觉得我是个双性恋？”  
“我觉得我也是。”Steve回答，舔着嘴唇。“接吻都是这样吗？”  
“我第一次吻的那个女孩儿感觉不是太好，第二个好多了。”Bucky说，又拉下Steve的脑袋——只需要消除一点点距离。Steve这次轻轻咬了一下他的下唇。“你呢？”  
“没有。”Steve承认。  
“真的？”Bucky瞪大眼睛。“你在开玩笑。”  
Steve摇头。  
“可怜的Stevie。”Bucky拍拍他的肩膀。  
“闭嘴。”Steve在他身上蠕动，“我的膝盖都疼了。”  
Bucky挪了一下位置，现在Steve躺下来了，Bucky半趴在他上面。  
“第一次的时候我就觉得你挺喜欢这个。”Bucky说。  
“我也觉得你挺喜欢的。”Steve的手指尖碰碰他的下巴，眼睛比平时更亮。  
“这不赖。”Bucky下结论，Steve点头。Bucky又想了想：“我以后还能吻你么？”  
Steve又点头，脸比之前更红了。


	7. Chapter 7

“我不觉得我们现在是在谈恋爱。”Steve严肃地说，盘腿坐在地板上，手里捧着一碗玉米片，那可没多少说服力。  
Bucky想了想，从Steve的碗里抓了几片塞进嘴巴。  
“我也这么想。我没感觉到那种，”他用手指模拟出引号，“电影里拍出来的世界一下子变亮的感觉。”  
“我也没有。”Steve仍然保持着严肃脸，在那之后他们又亲了几次，互相扭打，感觉是很好，也就这么多了。  
“这不会对我们造成什么影响，对吧？”Bucky在他们之间指了指。  
Steve摇头。  
“那这就是个练习。”Bucky下结论，笑得更大，“至少你以后亲女孩子不会蠢得僵在那儿啦。”他捶了Steve一拳。  
“我没那么糟。”  
“你就有那么糟。”  
Steve放下碗，Bucky大笑着迅速从地板上爬起来。Steve现在可灵活多了，他逮住了Bucky把他按在地板上，嘴唇按在他嘴上。  
Bucky张开嘴，Steve的舌头舔过他的牙齿边缘，Bucky两只手都托住他的后脑勺。  
“吃晚饭了！男孩们！”Sarah在楼下喊。  
Steve差点咬到他的舌头，紧贴的胸腔让Bucky感觉他呼吸太快了。他们手忙脚乱地分开。  
“要告诉她们吗？”Bucky迅速抚顺Steve的头发，他们的衣服已经穿回去了，就是揉得有点皱。  
“你觉得呢？”Steve反问。“我看到过更小的小孩接吻。”  
“那就先不告诉她们。”Bucky耸肩。两人跑下楼梯。

*

“你们俩不一样了。”Natasha说，Steve和Bucky都一惊，她接着喝她的运动饮料。“挺可爱的。”  
他们俩互相看看，又看向Natasha。  
Bucky笑了，朝Natasha做了个保密的口型，得到她一个“当然了你们蠢死了”的反馈。

*

科尼岛这天天气很好，另一个意思就是够晒，不过游客还是相当多。  
Winifred和Sarah放松地闲逛，Bucky拉着Becca和Steve去坐云霄飞车，非常不幸的是Steve下来就直冲洗手间，他们不得不把Becca留在洗手间外面。  
Bucky在洗手间小隔间里顺着Steve的后背让他吐，给他冷水漱口，擦掉他额头上的冷汗。  
“我没事。”Steve说，擦着嘴角，从马桶上抬起脑袋，脸色惨白地按下冲水键。  
“我的错。”Bucky沮丧地说，“我不该逼你坐那鬼玩意儿。”  
“我以为我已经好了。”Steve也有点沮丧。“看来哮喘和我这个敏感的胃还没好透。”  
“没事了，没事了。”Bucky手指顺着他的头发，将那些湿掉的金发拨得向后一些。“喝点儿。”  
Steve又喝了几口水，漱口然后吐掉，看起来好点儿了，嘴唇还有点发白。Bucky理理他的头发，两手捧着他的脸。  
“抱歉。”Steve小声说。  
Bucky在他嘴上亲了一下，Steve的眼睛睁大了：“Bucky——”  
“好了，没事了。”Bucky说，他们的脑门抵在一起，Steve看着他近得不能再近的蓝眼睛，声音听上去终于放松了，还是那种他一直有的很快活的调调。“如果是几个月前，你现在大概得呆在医院了，伙计，那才叫糟。”  
“好吧。”Steve摸着Bucky放在他脸边的两只手腕。他们跪在洗手间隔间的瓷砖地面上，旁边还是脏兮兮的马桶，Bucky又亲了他一下，Steve深呼吸，洗手间味道挺糟糕的，呆久了估计他又要吐，说不定Bucky也会被熏吐。  
他站起来时还因为刚才吐得太糟糕而摇晃了一下，眼前甚至有点发黑。Bucky的手撑在他腋下，承担了不少体重。他们走出洗手间时，Bucky还替他挡了些太阳。  
“我也有点想吐。”外面等着的Becca脸色也不太好，“大概是早上奶油煎饼吃多了。”  
“好啦，我的错。”Bucky戳戳她的脑袋。  
“给我赢个玩具我就原谅你。”Becca撅嘴。  
“先给我们买汽水。”Bucky提出交涉。  
Becca跑走了，很快带着三大杯汽水回来，不加冰的给Steve。Steve吐完就好多了，Bucky看着他咬着那根吸管，嘴唇重新泛出粉色。  
“你想要什么？”他问Becca。  
“那只老虎。”她指向射击摊上的那些毛绒玩具，其中有只不大的老虎。  
“我试试。”Bucky抓起气枪瞄准那些移动的小瓶子，第一枪射偏了，随后几枪就找到了感觉，每枪都打中了。  
老板把老虎给了Becca，还有一包糖，Becca怂恿他再试试。  
“看来那些软弹枪还挺有效。”Steve笑了，看起来格外快活。Bucky把枪塞给他。  
Steve瞄准花了些时间，但他第一枪就险险擦边，第二枪也是，后面几枪都中了。  
老板拿起一件T恤和一顶蓝色棒球帽问他们选哪个，Bucky拿了棒球帽，扣在Steve脑袋上。  
Bucky第二次试就全中，老板指向那些大些的毛绒玩具，最大的一只猩猩估计和Becca差不多高。  
“我房间可放不下这个。”Becca抱着老虎说。  
“谁说要放你房间了？”Bucky推了一下她的脑袋，扛着那只巨大的软软的猩猩。“我要放Steve房间里。”  
“Bucky！”Steve抗议。  
“你房间更大，”Bucky驳回，“抱着它热死了，不过它够软，简直就是个大靠垫。”他冲Steve扬起下巴。“抗议驳回。”

*

Steve把那只猩猩就放在书架旁边的空间里，那是个死角，堆了些绘画用参考书，猩猩正好坐在上面。  
“我要叫它James。”他对Bucky说，扶稳沙包的位置。“它蠢死了。”  
“我受伤了！”Bucky冲着沙包又挥出重重一拳，“你这混球，你居然叫它James！”  
“啥？”Clint嘴里满是冰淇淋。  
Natasha把一勺冰淇淋塞进自己嘴里，咽下去才说：“别管他们。”

*

开学时社区的治安已经有了很大改善，失窃案减少了很多，警察局长Pierce受到了更高级军官的表彰，新闻报道中将这个社区做为典范宣传。  
“……接下来FBI将与本地警方合作，进行一项洞察计划。”军官对着一堆话筒说。“它将会进一步减少犯罪率，促进社区人员的良性循环，降低失业……”  
记者的闪光灯拍着那位前来合作的FBI探员Nick Fury，Pierce和他互相拥抱了几秒钟。  
“我们可是老朋友了。”Pierce说，“在我受伤从FBI探员的位置上下来之前就是。”  
“超过十年，老伙计。”Fury开着玩笑，他的一只眼睛上有道很旧的伤痕。“我可不是来抢你这位置的。”  
记者们都笑了，接下来是一些警员的表彰。  
Steve在Barnes家的沙发上坐得陷了进去，作业摊在面前，电视新闻还在报道。  
Bucky从洗手间出来，顺手挠挠他的头发。“洞察计划？听起来挺酷的。”  
“FBI来这儿找点减少犯罪率的方法。”Steve在Bucky直接翻过沙发背，落进一堆软垫时说。“让每个人有工作，有房子住，能吃饱饭就够了，除了那些天生罪犯外，大部分犯罪都是钱的问题。”  
“实行起来可很困难。”Bucky说，又写了点儿作业。  
Steve也写了一会儿。  
“Steve，”Bucky抬起头，“Amelia怎么样？”  
Steve从作业上抬起脑袋，Bucky看起来有点不好意思。  
“我看到Amelia在储物箱那边和你说话了。”Bucky继续回去写，耳朵都红了。“她看起来挺喜欢你的。”  
Steve放下笔，手指捉住了他的耳朵。  
“干嘛？”Bucky的不高兴腔调挺假的，现在他看向Steve了。  
“你脸红了。”Steve快活地指出。“她想让我给她画像。”  
“噢。”Bucky的声音变小了。“我还以为你有女朋友了。”然后他踢了Steve一脚。“你居然比我还快，这不科学！”  
“你干嘛拒绝足球队的邀请？”Steve踢回去，“啦啦队女孩儿还向你吹口哨。”  
“足球队太耗时间了。”Bucky皱起脸，“而且我是个复仇者，干嘛还要加入别的团队？”  
“Tony会爱死你这句话的。”  
“千万别让他知道。”

*

他们撞见Wilson和Rumlow的时候运气可不怎么好。  
社区犯罪率降低可不意味着没有。Steve和Bucky在小超市买了面包牛奶肉排蔬菜和糖，抱着一堆购物袋正往家走，前面拐角冲出来一个家伙，直接撞翻了Bucky，连带着Steve也摔倒了，他们俩被撞向马路，差点被过路的车给轧死，那辆车急转方向盘，勉强才绕过了这儿。  
一个警察跟在后面，喊着快停下否则我就开枪了。罪犯被旁边小巷里冲出来的另一个警察给扑倒了，那个警察把人按在地上铐了起来。  
“抱歉，孩子们。”追得气喘吁吁的警察说，“你们没事吧？”  
“你绝对需要更多锻炼，Sam。”铐人的警察也喘着气。“瞧瞧他们的东西。”  
牛奶很不幸地被车轮压扁了，洒得到处都是，肉排差点沾上脏污，蔬菜就更糟糕了。  
“老天。”叫Sam的警察脱下帽子。Steve和Bucky已经从地上爬起来了，那个罪犯冲出来得太快，这条路也不够宽。  
“我们没事。”Bucky说，掸掸手肘袖子上的脏，天气开始转凉，长袖衫是个挺不错的缓冲。  
Steve只是身上脏了点，他向Sam和另一个警察敬了个礼：“很高兴看到你们打击犯罪，先生们。”  
“喔，我可荣幸了。”Sam笑嘻嘻地回敬礼，转向搭档：“要不是你之前被揍的那几下，我们两条街前就能逮住他了，Brock！”  
“如果你早点开枪射他小腿，他四条街前就被打趴下了。”Brock抱怨。“他们的东西都烂了。”  
“抱歉。”Sam掏出钱包塞给他们两个几张钞票。“这算误伤，孩子们。”  
两个警察拖着那个罪犯走了。Steve和Bucky在那儿抢救还能吃的东西。  
“那可真酷。”Steve说。  
“我也觉得。”Bucky同意。“以后要当警察么？”  
“不，”Steve抱起购物袋。“电视里警察每天都在巡逻，还要处理糟糕的文件，我觉得FBI更好些。”  
“CIA（中情局）？”Bucky想了想，“是挺不错，有个FBI证件能干很多事。”他看看Steve，“如果你到了20岁还是这么矮的话，我觉得你还是当个画家更好些，FBI可不会要矮子。”  
“我会长高的。”Steve不高兴地说。  
“走着瞧。”Bucky也抱起购物袋。  
“我讨厌你。”他用肩膀撞了Bucky，Bucky撞回来：“我也讨厌你的个子，Punk。”

*

Zoe是第一个成功约到Bucky的女孩儿，她又可爱又有活力，一头浅棕色的卷发，还很倔。  
在Steve和Bucky的时间表里找到机会可不容易，这一学年他们有两门课一起上，Steve还参加美术社，Bucky则把很多时间花在泡图书馆上，还帮Steve找资料，上学放学一起出现，再加上周末的复仇者俱乐部体能训练，剩下的时间相当少。  
她就在一个下午把Bucky堵在了储物柜旁边。  
Steve看看她又看看Bucky。“你应该去。”他说，竭力让声音镇定。“我想你肯定抽得出时间来点儿约会。”  
Bucky同意了，对她笑得就像那些坏小子们那么坏。Steve只在他和Tony吵架，和Clint对战，被Natasha放倒的时候见过那种坏笑。  
这约会只持续了三个星期，Steve催促Bucky在午餐时和Zoe一起吃，课间一起聊天，还空出几个下午让他们一起做功课，每周六抽出半天让他们在小酒馆一楼吃东西，在社区公园里乱晃。  
Bucky分手得很干脆，那是个周五，他带着一包薯片直冲进Rogers家，把书包往地上一扔，把自己摔进沙发里。  
“你不是和Zoe在约会……怎么了？”Steve从作业上抬起头。  
“她希望我把注意力放在她身上。”Bucky撕开薯片，用力太大甚至蹦出了点碎屑。“我可不想没完没了地夸奖她的首饰和裙子。”  
“可你说过她很有趣。”Steve又写了点，Bucky嘎吱嘎吱地嚼薯片。  
“她是挺有趣，但是——”Bucky皱眉，“我不知道，”他又塞了一嘴薯片，把袋口朝向Steve。“我和她一起聊天的时候总觉得……”  
Steve拿了几片，等着他找出词。  
Bucky想了一会儿，摇摇头，又去掏薯片。“我不知道，我不开心。”  
“你不喜欢和她呆在一起？”Steve问。  
Bucky看着他咬下一片薯片的一半。“喜欢，但就是……”他挥挥手，“没到那种程度。”  
“很少看到中学时的恋爱延续很多年。”Steve用一种相当确定的语调这么说，向他伸手。  
Bucky把袋口递过去。“我知道，而且你看到学校那些情侣没？黏在一起互相喂薯条，分手了就在网上直播自杀？”  
“那个女孩儿状况很糟。”Steve叹气，接着吃薯片。“我记得十一年级有个女孩怀孕了。”  
“我还听说有两个男孩为那个金发的Queen打架。”Bucky说，“听上去太傻了。”  
Steve放下笔：“约会是什么感觉？和一个女孩儿？”  
“就像和你出去玩一样。”Bucky回想。“但不好玩，两个人没什么聊的。”  
“好像很没趣。”Steve困惑地做出结论。  
“对。”Bucky看着他有点乱的前额头发，帮他拨回原位。“就像你说的，需要一个正确的人。”


	8. Chapter 8

Bucky把外套扔到沙发靠背上，一头栽倒进沙发，蠕动着拖过一个靠垫塞在枕头下面。  
“Bucky.”Steve也累得不行，一屁股坐在旁边推推他，眼睛都快睁不开了。“给我点位置……”  
Bucky发出一连串累死了才会发出的哼哼唧唧，艰难地翻身，Steve一头栽倒在他旁边，脸埋在沙发垫里面不动了。  
Natasha负责他们的每月训练检验，基本上就是把你身体里的每一丝力气都给榨干的魔鬼式对战。他们俩锻炼效果都不错，不过还是会带着满身酸痛和淤青回家。  
Bucky快睡着了，但还是调整胳膊让Steve能蠕动着把脸枕在他胸口上，反正他们经常一起睡。  
Becca和闺蜜购物回来时连看都没多看他们一眼，径直上楼去自己房间了。  
将近五点Winifred和Sarah才从更远的大型超市采购回来，圣诞假期就要到了，这会儿天几乎黑了。两位妈妈商量好今年在Barnes家过节，不仅节省钱（只需要一棵圣诞树）还能买更多实用东西，孩子们也能得到更多礼物。  
她们拖着一大堆购物袋进门，Bucky睡得在沙发上摊开手脚，Steve趴在他身上，头顶抵着Bucky的下巴。  
Sarah放下东西，过去推醒他们：“起来，你们俩得装饰圣诞树，叫Becca下来帮忙做菜。”  
Steve蠕动着发出困倦的鼻音，脸更深地埋进Bucky锁骨边。Bucky格外自然地抬起一只手放在他侧脸上，拇指滑过Steve因补充了睡眠而泛出健康红润的颧骨，慢慢滑到Steve的耳朵那儿，顺着耳廓轻轻揉捏；另一只手本来就圈在Steve后背上，现在在顺着他的脊椎上下滑动，Steve的肩膀比以前厚实了一点儿了，蠕动时后背的肩胛骨也再没以前那么凸出。  
Steve对Bucky放在他脸上的手一点反应都没有，倒是本来搭在沙发垫上的手找到了Bucky的胳膊，放松地摸摸那只手臂和肩膀，脱掉外套后里面就是件薄薄的线衫，Bucky已经有点儿肌肉了，Steve的手最后停在Bucky胸口，随着Bucky转醒的深呼吸慢慢起伏。  
Sarah看向Winifred，她也正盯着两个在沙发上的男孩。  
“Shhhh，Stevie？”Bucky绝对还困得不行，但他正在清醒过来，眼睛还没睁开呢，他的两只手现在都陷在Steve的金发里了，下巴擦过对方的额头。“起来装饰圣诞树？”  
“我醒了……”Steve的声音也清醒了不少，开始挪动自己的四肢。  
Winifred拉着Sarah钻进厨房，看着她的眼睛：“……你和我想得一样吗？”  
Sarah慢慢点头。  
“我就是……有点儿惊讶。”Winifred抓了抓头发，她有和Bucky一样微微有点儿卷的深色头发，叹了一口气。“也不是那么惊讶。”  
“我也……”Sarah看向客厅里两个已经坐起来的男孩，睡得头发乱乱的，不过Steve的头发好多了，Bucky刚理过。“他们都是好男孩。”  
“Becca什么也没说，她可是个什么都说的女孩儿。”Winifred笑了，“要么她早就知道并接受了，要么她就是不在乎这个。”  
“他们还小，也许几年后会不一样——但我感觉他们不会。”Sarah也笑了，“你想要孙子孙女吗？”  
“领养或者代孕都行。”Winifred说，“现在想这个会不会太早？”  
“总比他们几年后跑过来出柜的冲击要小得多。”Sarah拍拍她的胳膊。“我们得准备火鸡了。”

*

圣诞大餐后他们都窝在Barnes家沙发里看电视，那些傻傻的圣诞电影还有热巧克力和棉花糖，Winifred和Sarah轻声聊着一些孩子们小时候的趣事，Becca早早就困了，Bucky和Steve一起把她拖上床，盖好被子。  
“你们肯定更愿意去上网。”Winifred驱赶他们两个，“别把热巧克力弄到床单上。”  
Bucky和Steve窝进了他的房间，笔记本电脑上放着早就下好的电影。Steve背后搭着Bucky的毯子，连同两只脚都窝在里面，蜷成一只大号龙虾，幸好Bucky不止一条毯子，他在Steve旁边蜷成一只更大一点儿的龙虾。  
屏幕上男主角正在超速开车去拯救世界。Steve从旁边的棉花糖袋子里又摸了一颗，放在热巧克力里蘸了蘸。Bucky抓住他的手把那颗棉花糖塞进自己嘴里，Steve瞪他，不过没什么杀伤力。  
Bucky舔掉Steve手指上的糖霜，Steve用了点力气挣开他的手，庆幸自己的脸红没被发现。“Bucky.”  
“再给我一个。”Bucky嚼着棉花糖说，半张脸在屏幕光线里都是浅蓝色，嘴角拉开一个特别好看的弧度。  
Steve拿出一个，在Bucky张嘴等喂食的时候先塞进自己嘴里。  
Bucky撇嘴，伸手索要，Steve这回拿了一个放在他手里。  
Bucky盯着屏幕。Steve看了他一会儿，转回去看电影。

*

社区健身馆在一月底建成，包括两个相当大的游泳池。  
Steve和Bucky去报了名，那天还碰到了Sam。  
“嘿，我记得你们俩。”Sam看起来刚游完，衣服还有点儿湿。“打算成为游泳健将？”  
“只想强壮点儿。”Steve耸肩，Bucky看了看周围：“你的搭档呢？”  
“他很擅长这个，在那边的格斗俱乐部里。”Sam指了指另一个方向，打量他们两个。“你们俩看起来挺不错，打过沙包？”  
“现在还在练。”Bucky回答，“最近社区状况怎么样？”  
“犯罪率不算高，”Sam说，“大部分都是文书工作，我快被搞死了。你们俩想当警察？”  
“FBI或者CIA。”Steve回答，和Sam互相敬礼，被Bucky拽跑去换泳裤了。  
Sam拿着自己的泳裤和泳镜包在大厅里给自己来了杯咖啡，没多久Brock Rumlow就拎着自己的装备包出来了，鼻子上贴着个小创可贴。  
“中奖了？”Sam一边喝咖啡一边嘲笑他。  
“闭嘴。”Brock抢走纸杯灌下去。“来了个新手兼蠢货。”  
“我瞧见上回那俩小孩了，”Sam说，拍着他的肩膀。“形影不离，未来的FBI。”  
“你他妈该去当算命师。”Brock把纸杯捏扁扔进垃圾箱。

*

三月中旬学校来了几个交换生，为期一个月。  
Steve正在画室努力练习画画，Bucky很少在这种时候发短信骚扰他。这儿有很好的光线，不过今天只有Steve和几个低年级学生。  
“抱歉，我在找象棋俱乐部——”画室门口有个声音响起。  
这是Steve第一次看到Peggy，跑得有点喘，但卷发梳得一点不乱，有坚定的眼神和漂亮的方下颚，还有很好听的英国口音。  
“在上一层。”Steve说，用笔指指头顶。“就在这个画室上面——你是英国人？”  
“交换生Peggy Carter。”她伸出手，红色指甲油和她格外相衬。Steve握了握：“Steve Rogers，呃，美术俱乐部成员。”  
“那很棒，他是谁？”Peggy看向画纸上那些潦草的速写，不同的眼神与笑容，鼻子和嘴唇的弧线。  
“呃——”Steve有点尴尬。“是Bucky。”  
“你最好的朋友？”Peggy的表情像是还有点儿什么，Steve点点头。“谢了。”  
然后放学时Steve在楼梯那儿又碰上了Peggy，纯粹是巧合。  
“我和一对北欧的兄弟一起来了，”Peggy介绍。“都住在Jarvis先生安排的公寓里。”  
“嘿，Steve！”他们走到教学楼出口，Bucky在那儿叫他，Steve挥手回去。  
“这就是Bucky。”Peggy用着“果然”的语气说。Steve在Natasha那儿听到过太多次绝对辨认得出来。  
“嗨。”Bucky上下打量了一下Peggy，Steve也见过Bucky这么打量其他女孩儿。“Steve，这位是？”  
Steve给他们做了介绍，Bucky立刻就试着搭讪：“如果你不是只待一个月的话，毕业舞会我一定会想办法邀请你。”  
“不，我在等一个合适的舞伴。”Peggy微笑。  
“噢，我伤心了。”Bucky夸张地捂住胸口。  
Steve给了他一脚。“你见到其他交换生了吗？”  
“Odinson兄弟俩，Thor和Loki。”Bucky一手搭在他肩膀上。“当心点儿Loki，他差点把Tony的实验室炸了，Clint还在不知情的情况下被他利用了一回。”  
“Loki喜欢恶作剧。”Peggy补充。“我觉得名字也有点儿原因。Thor人不错。”  
“我以为‘Bucky’已经是我见过最糟的名字了。”Steve低声说，Bucky拍了他的脑袋：“闭嘴，Punk。”

*

Peggy有三门课和Steve一个教室，Coulson在安排学习小组时也把他和Peggy放在了一起。Bucky迅速发现了这一点，从Peggy出现第二天就减少了骚扰Steve的短信，反而问起他有多了解Peggy以及对Peggy的感觉怎样。  
“她很棒，是不是？”午餐时间，Bucky坐在那个角落台阶上咬着自己的能量棒。  
Steve坐在高几层的台阶上，这样他就能看到Bucky的后脑勺了。  
“嘿，”Bucky向后仰，Steve正嚼着三明治。“你喜欢她么？”  
“……她很棒？”Steve想了想。Peggy瞧他可不是其他女孩那种低头俯视他的眼神，尽管Peggy也比他高，Peggy看他的眼神就像……就像Bucky，还有俱乐部其他成员。  
“你得追他，Rogers，”Bucky仰着头伸手拍拍Steve的小腿。“你绝对得追她，我瞧见你看她的表情了。而且她看你的眼神就像你是那个正确的舞伴，说不定她会愿意和你来一段儿跨国情缘。”  
“这几率有点……低？”Steve将三明治塞进嘴。Bucky仰着脸反向看着他，他没法确认那个笑容的含义。  
“Steve Rogers什么时候放弃过？”Bucky的脑袋转了回去，肩膀绷得比平时紧。“快点，等会儿午休就结束了。”

*

Peggy坐在画室椅子上，Steve拍了几张照片，一一给她确认，最终她选了一张成为自己的肖像模版。  
“这个周末就能画好。”Steve说，一边开始在画布上打形。“你想要更红的嘴唇？”  
“我喜欢复古风格。”她笑了，指指自己像是模仿四十年代女性的卷发。“我能看看吗？”她示意Steve那些练习画稿。  
Steve允许了，她翻看起来，很快一一辨认出那些人：“啊哈，Stark，还有Jarvis。这是Natasha，那个红头发女孩儿，和她形影不离的那个喜欢弓箭的家伙……你画了很多Bucky。”  
“我们是邻居，一起锻炼。”Steve解释，“他基本上是我画男性肌肉最方便的样板。”  
“我印象中的Barnes可没有这样的笑容。”Peggy翻着翻着笑了。“他挺可爱的。”  
Steve停下了笔，“呃，就是，你喜欢他……？我可以帮你递纸条。”他语气里的沮丧根本掩不住。  
“哦不不不，他不是我的菜。”Peggy摆着手。“他像那种坏小子，Steve，需要有个人栓着他，而那肯定不是我。”  
“Bucky一直致力于当一个坏小子。”Steve忍不住笑了。“你最好当面和他说。”  
“我已经听到了。”Bucky靠在门边说，Steve吓得差点把画布戳穿，他和Peggy的位置都看不到门。Peggy也吓了一跳，但她马上笑开了。“嗨。”  
“嗨Peggy。”Bucky打招呼。“Tony想来个聚会Party，他好像把Thor给弄进俱乐部了。”  
“真的？”Steve皱眉。“Thor看起来……很能打，但他不是要回北欧？”  
“所以这是个在社区健身馆的聚会，你来么？”Bucky转向Peggy。  
“当然，我总是乐于挑战规则。”Peggy整整裙子站了起来。  
Bucky看向Steve的画布。“喔。”他发出一个音节。“我们这周可以停一停，你需要把这画完成。”  
“没关系，我晚上可以画完。”Steve坚持。  
“你看到Tony了！”Bucky的声音比平时高。  
“Bucky.”Steve反对。“时间来得及。”  
“Steve！”Bucky坚持。“少锻炼两天不会让你长出来的肌肉消失。”  
Peggy在他们俩之间看了一眼。  
“Steve.”Bucky抱着手臂。“你不能同时兼顾两件事。”  
“好吧，Bucky。”Steve妥协了。

*

“Steve哪儿去了？”Natasha一边擦汗一边问。  
“给Peggy画肖像。”Bucky用力击打沙包。  
“她很不错。”Natasha认可地说，“聚会定在下周六，到时候Tony会群发消息。”  
“知道了。”Bucky回答，继续击打，沙包晃得比平时厉害。  
“看来你需要发泄掉不少精力，James。”Natasha走了过来。“来上一局？”  
Bucky扶稳沙包，汗水从他额前的头发上往下滴。“我的格斗技巧没你厉害，Nat。”  
“但是你有力气。”Natasha不介意地说，“来吧，Clint现在在和Loki对着干，Thor可头疼了。”  
Bucky和她走到了俱乐部那一片空出来的对战场，Natasha还是把他放倒了，但是用的时间比平时长。  
最后他们俩都累毙了，大口灌着运动饮料。  
“别一脸Steve被抢走的表情，”Natasha用裹着拳击绷带的手戳他的脸。“他是很喜欢Peggy，但没到那个程度。”  
“他们俩相当合适。”Bucky喘出一口气，擦掉一些脖子上的汗。“说不定以后会结婚。”  
“James，我们还未成年，很多合适的人都没法在一起，除非Peggy搬到美国来，或者Steve搬到英国。”Natasha说，“你就没碰上喜欢的女孩儿？”  
“约会的那些没什么聊天话题。”Bucky转过脸上下看了一眼Natasha。“还有刚认识你就发现你有Clint了。”  
Natasha笑了，拍拍他的脸颊。“你这可爱的蠢蛋。”  
“我和你一样大，Nat。”Bucky无奈地深呼吸了一口气。  
Natasha从休息椅子上站起，“Steve也是个小傻瓜。第二局？”


	9. Chapter 9

Bucky和正在穿外套的Rogers夫人打招呼，她指了指厨房，Bucky就带着那个新鲜的三明治和一大杯热牛奶爬上二楼楼梯。  
Steve画画时总是很专心，Bucky放轻了脚步。  
画架就立在窗边上，白天能同时借到窗户和天窗的光线，还有足够的树冠遮挡任何好奇的视线，但晚上就需要那盏足够亮的白炽灯了。  
现在是周日晚上将近十点，Steve早先就向妈妈打过招呼要一直画画，并带着些吃的窝在二楼，不过Rogers夫人还是有点儿担心，今晚医院临时需要她加班，盯着Steve的任务就再次留给了Bucky。  
外面传来汽车开出车道的声音，Bucky探出脑袋，Steve并不在画架前，椅子也移了位置。  
……Peggy的肖像已经完成了，笔触当然没大师们那么厉害，但非常准确地抓住了Peggy坚定的眼神，更红的唇色配上她的卷发还有那身平整的衬衫，几乎可以窥见未来的Peggy——勇往直前，决不退缩的一个漂亮姑娘。  
Steve显然刚完成没多久，窝在角落里那个特大号的毛绒猩猩肚皮上睡着了，还穿着一件旧T恤——Bucky长高之后穿不下的，一条旧工装裤，衣裤上到处都是小小的颜料痕迹，画具也没收拾，笔插在水桶里，调色板上的混合颜料在灯光下仍然湿润。  
Bucky把托盘轻轻放在地板上，将自己的鞋子也脱下来，悄悄放在一边，穿着袜子无声潜行，直到把食物托盘移到Steve附近，才坐在了猩猩旁边。  
Steve还抱着一只猩猩胳膊横在肚子上，头发乱翘，手指甲缝里都是颜料。  
Bucky两只手撑着下巴，书架上有盏黄色的小灯正亮着，照亮Peggy的肖像——在冷光的白炽灯下那肖像一定相当客观，晕黄的光线下则像一张复古风格的画像。  
Jarvis肯定会给这肖像配个合适的画框。  
Steve的金发在这光线里看起来软软的，呼吸缓慢均匀。Bucky伸手去撩他的睫毛，没真的碰到，但Steve还是在小睡中伸手挠挠脸颊，把那只同样软软的猩猩胳膊抱得更紧了。  
他看了蜷成一团的Steve一会儿，该把他叫起来吃东西了，但Bucky没动，时间缓慢延长下去，秒针一格一格地移动。  
牛奶很快变冷了，他回过神，悄悄端起杯子下楼，把杯子塞进微波炉。  
厨房地板有点脏，他的袜子不够厚，右脚大拇指快把袜子给顶破了。微波炉嗡嗡转着，叮的一声响起。  
可能房子里太安静了，二楼传来一声小小的碰撞，还有Steve声音不高的“Shit！”。  
“……Bucky？”Steve咕哝，然后从楼梯那儿探出脑袋，Bucky端着牛奶过来上楼：“啊哈，总算醒了，我已经把你的蠢相拍下来，等会儿就发给Peggy。”  
Steve看向他的眼神明白写着“你真无聊”，Bucky把牛奶塞到他手里：“你妈妈给我的任务，把三明治吃了。”  
Steve坐回猩猩怀里，Bucky在旁边坐下，抽出三明治里夹的火腿切片塞进嘴里。  
“Bucky！”  
“我也饿了。”Bucky咀嚼着说，用下巴示意那张Peggy肖像。“艺术家Rogers，现在你能画人像了，什么时候给Becca画？”  
“她过来在天窗下面拍两张照片，我就可以开始了。”Steve喝着热牛奶。  
“我可一直给你当模特，Steve，”Bucky用他很不高兴的调调宣布。“也没见你给我画张肖像，伙计，我要张大的。”  
“我还想没想好把你画成什么样。”Steve快把脸埋在杯子里了。“你老是动来动去，我能画下来的都是速写。”  
“坐着不动太无聊了。”Bucky说，“该给这画配个好点儿的画框。”  
“颜料还没干透。”Steve承认，看向Bucky的侧脸。“你晚上睡这儿吗？”  
“作业还没写完，我最讨厌的那一门。”Bucky耸肩，“明天见。”他拍拍Steve的肩膀，到楼梯那边穿上鞋子，跑回Barnes家时几乎喘不过气，扶在门框边上深呼吸了一会儿。  
“我以为你会睡Steve那儿。”Winifred在Bucky进门时有点惊讶，正坐在厨房餐桌上计算开支。  
“作业没做完。”Bucky说，走到冰箱边开门，Steve还帮他们买了巧克力牛奶，他把那盒拿出来打开，倒进杯子里，等着微波炉嗡嗡地加热。  
“Bucky？”Winifred看着他。“怎么了？你们吵架了？”  
“没有。”Bucky摇头，“就是……今天累得够呛。”  
“别运动过度，甜心。”Winifred看着他端着那个杯子上楼，直到他拖着脚步消失在楼梯上。

*

Peggy喜欢极了那张画，Jarvis订了一个非常棒的画框，还提出了一个请求——请Steve给Stark家族画画，当然是照着照片来，他会付报酬，而且时间不限。  
“有一天你的画会卖出成百上千万，Steve。”Bucky揽着他的肩膀，和以前一样随便。“快接受，我们肯定能安排个不错的时间表。”  
Steve最终同意了，不过这事没告诉Tony，否则全校都要知道了。

*

这个周六的复仇者聚会订在社区健身馆的一个健身房间里，Thor和Loki下周三就会回北欧，Peggy的飞机晚一天。  
Thor又高又强壮，头发比学校里任何一个男孩都长，脑后绑了一个小辫子，而且还有很男子汉的胡渣。Loki完全是另一种风格，黑发又瘦削，观察别人时常常让对方发毛。  
Natasha这天一直站在一脸不爽的Clint身边，Bucky偷偷问她为什么，她表示得阻止Clint把Loki给捅了。  
Peggy是来观看他们格斗训练的，和Steve聊着天，Bucky在她一出现就让出了空间，当Tony征集一个裁判时他自告奋勇地上场。  
Thor和Tony在拳击台上对峙。Tony绝对继承了Stark家的理科基因，他穿戴着一套初具雏形的人形机械，向复仇者们展示机械手臂的力度和灵活性，而Thor可以尽全力打倒他。  
Loki坐在一张椅子里盯着自己的手机，Steve留了点心注意他。Bruce面对格斗场面总是很紧张，就没出现在这里。  
他们打了几个会合，Tony兴奋地记下对战中的数据跑到一边的电脑上改进去了。Thor出了一身汗，他身上的肌肉比Steve和Bucky加起来都大块。  
“能替我看着Clint吗？”Natasha低声对Steve说。  
“我不会干掉Loki的。”Clint小声抗议。  
“但你想把他揍出鼻血。”Natasha警告。Steve接下了任务，她就上去和Thor较量——力量上她绝对敌不过，但这是个很棒的实战经验。  
最后Thor把她打倒在地，没用太大力否则Natasha就得浑身淤青了。  
“你很棒。”他真心实意地说。  
“你也很棒。”Natasha和他握手。  
Loki在角落里翻了翻眼睛。Steve还没和他说过话，但他想试着友好点：“嗨。”  
“我们马上就要离开这儿了，省掉那些礼貌。”Loki抬起眼睛看他一眼。  
“我注意到你一直在看他们，如果你想可以上去试试。”Steve说。  
“我和Thor不同。”Loki瞪他。“他忙着强壮肌肉，我在训练我的头脑。”他看了一眼Steve的身板。“你不会练成他们那样的，永远不会。”  
Steve没生气，他想了想：“你把自己困住了，Loki。”  
Loki瞪着他的表情更烦躁了。  
“我会试到成功为止，你根本没在试。”Steve说。

*

Thor击中机械臂上的皮垫子，电脑读出那力量的数值。  
“我得把这数据调整到不至于让人受伤的那个幅度。”Tony盯着屏幕自言自语。连Clint都下场和Thor试着打了一回，每个人的格斗风格都不一样，Thor相当开心，直拍着他们的肩膀说就算回北欧也要保持联系。  
Natasha和Peggy早就在健身房另一个角落聊些女孩的话题去了，Clint在格斗中肩膀上多了块淤青。  
“弟弟。”在中场休息时Thor和Loki有个小争执。“你总是不愿意参与。”  
“我更擅长偷袭。”Loki毫不羞愧地说，“我在力量上比你弱，你总得让我在别的方面强过你，比如脑子。”  
Thor一脸无奈。  
“我倒不介意对付偷袭。”Clint很不高兴地说。  
“你真是开不起玩笑，莱格拉斯。”Loki讽刺。  
Clint差点要冲上去，Steve及时阻止了他。  
“别拦着我，我要把他揍出屎来。”Clint威胁。  
“……又来。”Natasha翻眼睛，冲了过来。  
“你又干了什么？”Thor问Loki。  
“你不知道？喔太好了。”Tony插嘴。“也没别的，Loki在Clint最喜欢的甜点里加了辣椒酱，还差点把我的科学实验室毁了。”  
“弟弟！”Thor大声说。“你还阻止我约Jane出去！”  
“你只在这儿呆一个月，还想泡一个姑娘？”Loki反驳，看起来对这事烦透了。  
“都安静！”Steve大声说，所有人都安静下来。Bucky忍住一个微笑，抱着手臂。Peggy也一脸欣赏，这让Bucky的微笑消失了。  
“Loki，你必须向Clint和Tony道歉。”Steve站到了Loki和Clint中间，他比两个人都要矮，但他们都闭嘴了。  
“为什么？他蠢得根本没发现甜点动过手脚。”Loki指了指Clint，又看向Tony。“这矮子的实验室系统太容易黑进去了。”  
“我就知道不能相信学校的计算机老师。”Tony翻了个超大的白眼。  
“因为这是不对的。”Steve盯着Loki。“你不能这样对别人，别人这样对你的话，你也会很不高兴。”  
Loki上下打量Steve：“又一个矮子。”  
“你必须道歉。”Steve向Loki逼近一步。  
“别告诉我你也打算把我揍出什么来。”Loki不高兴地说。  
“不，我会把你对Clint和Tony做的事都在你身上重复一遍，直到你知道这是错的为止。”Steve大声说。  
“弟弟。”Thor也双手抱胸。“你不该这么干，我会告诉妈妈。”  
“我恨你。”Loki瞪他。“这招早就没用了。”  
“妈妈会伤心的，我知道你给她买了礼物。”Thor说，紧皱着眉。  
Loki沉默了一会儿，烦躁地耸肩。  
“好吧，好吧，对不起。”Loki挥挥手，“我会老实点儿，满意了吗？”  
“还不能阻止我约Jane出去。”Thor加码。  
“没门儿。”Loki用手指戳着Thor胸口。“我也要告诉妈妈这件事。”  
“Loki！”Thor生气了。“你不能这么干！”  
“我当然能。”Loki宣布了自己的意图，然后直接出手了——Thor措手不及，连着被击中了几次。Loki绝没看上去那么瘦弱，他的行动有力且灵活，而且他的偷袭极其有效。  
“我觉得我可以学两招。”Bucky在Steve身边低声说，“对付那些差距太大的对手就需要这些损招。”  
“干得好，Cap。”Clint拍拍Steve的肩膀，Natasha也对他微笑。Peggy愉快地看着他们几个，Tony也朝Steve比了一下拇指。

*

送别Odinson兄弟时所有复仇者都到了，大家都交换了联络方式，下午的班机时间刚好。Thor穿着深红色大衣，Loki穿着黑色大衣，看上去比Thor瘦得多，搭着一条长长的，深绿色的丝绸围巾。  
“你们俩穿得简直像漫画里那种命中注定的对手。”Tony开着玩笑，“正义与邪恶，红色和绿色。Loki，别再试着黑我的账户了，Bruce的编程无懈可击。”  
“我对你那些发明没兴趣，”Loki扬着下巴，成功制造出俯视的气势。“不过你那些小黄片可太无聊了。”  
Tony瞪他：“我们没完，伙计！”  
“我会看着他。”Thor大笑起来，伸长手臂把Loki一把揽过去。Loki一脸不高兴，但完全没挣扎。  
众人目送他们进入登机口，Thor从头到尾都没放开Loki的肩膀，而Loki伸手揽在他背后，两个人勾肩搭背的步伐完全一致。  
“兄弟兼敌人，谁能想到？”Tony下结论，在自己的手机上飞快输入着什么。“Loki那混球最好别把我的小黄片发给Pepper！”  
“他的入侵挺有创意。”Bruce说，“我觉得可以根据他的那些算法改进我们的防火墙。”  
“我倒愿意再和Thor练练，”Clint说，“Loki最好别出现在我面前。”Natasha拎着他的衣领拖走。  
Bucky搭着Steve的肩膀，跟着其他人走向出口那儿Jarvis的加长豪华轿车。  
“所以，Captain Rogers。”Bucky晃了晃Steve。“准备好领导一支小队了吗？”  
Steve用胳膊肘捅他。

*

Peggy的班机在晚上，一位年纪颇大的Philips将军是她家人的朋友，这回和Peggy一起登机去英国。  
“感谢你的招待，Jarvis先生。”Peggy和Jarvis握手。  
Jarvis在她手背下留下绅士的一吻。“我的荣幸，Carter小姐。”  
Bucky陪着Steve来送行，那幅打包好的肖像已经由Jarvis亲自办理了托运。  
“那么，Steve。”Peggy在Philips将军和Jarvis说话时转向Steve。“如果有机会，我们会再见面。”  
“当然。”Steve点头。  
Peggy看向Bucky，Bucky抱怨起来：“我可真想和你跳支舞，Peggy，这样你就不会老看着Steve了。”  
“我可不是你合适的舞伴。”Peggy对他说，拉过了Steve直接吻在他嘴唇上——Steve僵住了。Bucky心跳都停了几秒。Philips将军和Jarvis停下了交谈。  
她很快放开Steve，擦掉他嘴唇上的润唇膏。“OK，就这么一次，离别之吻。”  
“……噢。”Steve晕乎乎地说，茫然地看向盯着他的Bucky和Philips还有Jarvis。  
“别看着我，我可不会吻你。”Philips将军说。  
Peggy大笑，Bucky差点没忍住笑，刚刚那一刻终于消逝。  
“你得看着他别让他犯蠢。”她对Bucky说，Bucky机械地点头，直到Peggy和Philips将军消失在登机口还没回神。  
“多么优雅的小姐。”Jarvis低声赞叹。“你可真幸运。”  
“是啊。”Steve还有点晕，Bucky轻推着他，回去的一路上都没有交谈。


	10. Chapter 10

夏天开始的时候，Bucky又开始和每个单身的漂亮女孩儿调情，偶尔还包括不错的男孩儿。  
学校里倒没人叫他基佬什么的，不少人都觉得双性恋很酷……好吧，在Tony Stark带领下，整个学校都觉得双性恋很酷。  
但Bucky没和女孩有过牵手搭肩拥抱接吻以上的举动，也没被发现和男孩走得更近。  
Clint和他靠在美术室外面的墙上。“我以为你会迫不及待地摆脱处男。”Clint手里玩着他的安全弓箭箭头。  
Bucky只是耸耸肩：“安全套也有几率怀孕，更别提男孩了，我可不想第二天和约会对象中有一个人走路不对劲。”  
Steve正在美术室里面帮Natasha拍照，Natasha值得一张很不错的肖像画。  
“为什么你想当个坏小子？”Clint问。  
“因为有趣？我可不想像Cap那么正经。”Bucky毫不掩饰地打量一个走过的学校足球队员，“漂亮屁股，伙计。”  
“Barnes，这可太尴尬了！”对方缩了缩。  
“视奸帅哥又不犯罪。”Bucky冲对方比中指，“我的眼光可是一流的，没看到你周围的姑娘吗？”  
那个足球队员左右瞧瞧，走廊上的女孩们瞧着他偷笑，有个大胆的走过来捏了他的屁股一把。  
Clint目睹那个家伙在接下来十分钟和那个女孩儿交换了电话号码，Bucky已经转移视线看向其他穿着清凉的女孩了。  
Steve胳膊下夹着画稿包拉开门，Natasha跟着出来，脖子上戴着个小小的箭头项链。  
Bucky把手里那顶棒球帽盖在Steve脑袋上，就是上次科尼岛赢到的那顶。Steve把帽檐拨正，Bucky吹着口哨，一边走一边继续看别的漂亮女孩男孩。  
“他们俩怎么了？”Clint和Natasha朝另一个方向走的时候，他问。  
“他们俩都在犯蠢。”Natasha回答。

*

Bucky有好一段时间没跑到Steve这儿过夜了，他得在课程上加把劲攒学分，还得和姑娘们在短信上调情。  
Steve忙着画画，和Peggy互相发邮件，对付功课……他们的周末锻炼仍然保持了下来。Bucky和人约会从来不约在周末两天，不少女孩都因为这个原因不愿继续下去。  
暑假也一样，他们每天都锻炼半天，但剩下的时候各干各的，有时候Bucky嘴唇上带着口红印跑进俱乐部的时候还会被其他人打趣。  
“所以——”Steve冲着沙包又挥出一拳，Bucky在后面撑住它。“你找到那个对的女孩了么？或者男孩。”  
“还没。”Bucky双手撑住沙包。“嘿，这拳感觉有点歪了。但这让我的不少技巧得到了磨练。”他得意地说。  
“什么技巧？搭讪？”Steve这次击中得更稳。  
“我可不会在女孩面前说不出话来。”Bucky反驳。  
Steve用力击中沙包，Bucky用了更大力气稳住它。  
“你们俩要做障碍训练吗？”Natasha问。  
“当然。”Steve回答，反正他的沙包练习也差不多了。  
俱乐部有一块地板上铺了很多垫子，摔下来也不会出状况。Clint和Natasha已经能相当轻松地做到助跑——借助踏板攀上更高的箱子——从一人高的高度跳下而不扭到脚踝。  
“我们没有专业训练师，训练强度也比那些健身爱好者要小。”Natasha在开始前警告Steve和Bucky。“所以一开始，我们会用胸腹束带减轻你们的体重。”  
“就是那玩意儿？”Bucky解着拳击绑带，抬头看天花板，上面有加固的钢筋横梁，Stark风格的屋子总有些金属感，而那些横梁中间还有孔，足以扣上一些结实的登山环扣。  
她点头，Clint搬来梯子，爬上去组装那些安全装置，垂下长长的带子，一端绑在墙边的另外一些挂钩上。  
他们两个从胸口到背后都捆好了安全带，Steve试着跳了跳，比平时跳得高多了——那些带子运用物理定律分担了一半他们的体重。  
“现在试着跑过来，我会帮你完成一个后空翻。”Clint对Bucky说。“等你搞清楚就能教Steve了。”  
Steve看着Bucky做了几次，Natasha也小声告诉他一些技巧，很快他就能成功地完成助跑和空翻了。Steve跃跃欲试，Natasha和Clint后退让Bucky来做指导。俱乐部里有很棒的音响，他们锻炼时一直有相当不错的背景音乐。  
“注意呼吸。”Bucky伸出双手，视线专注。“跳起来之前记得深呼吸，我会接住你的。”  
Steve稳住呼吸开始跑。

*

Sarah Rogers晕倒之前毫无征兆。  
那天是开学第二周的晚上，Steve在二楼房间给画上补充细节，楼下一声重物倒地的声响突然出现。  
他放下笔和调色板下楼，妈妈就倒在厨房地板上，脸色惨白，眼睛紧闭。  
Steve差点哮喘发作，冲过去检查她的脉搏和呼吸，没能把她弄醒。他冲过去找到手机打给Bucky，两分钟内Bucky和Winifred就出现了。  
“我去开Sarah的车，你们尽量别挪动她，去找条床单来。”Winifred迅速下指令。“还有穿上你们的外套。”  
Steve冲进妈妈卧室里拖出来一条床单，Winifred把车停在门口，帮助Bucky和Steve把Sarah Rogers用床单小心谨慎地运上后座，一路飚车到医院——很多医护人员都认识Sarah，立刻开始进行检查。  
Steve浑身抖得厉害，Bucky用手臂紧紧圈着他，两个人一句话都没说，坐在等候椅上。Winifred打电话给Becca确认家里的情况，所有Bruce做的报警器全开，在医护人员问情况时帮忙填表，Steve还未成年，有些表格没法填。  
一个多小时后医生才有结论。  
“我给她做了个脑扫描，值得庆幸的是没有脑溢血。”医生告诉Winifred和Steve。“血压有点太高了。我看了她的排班表，最近Rogers夫人轮了太多班次，而且她没有得到足够的营养摄入。”  
“她总是告诉我一切都很好。”Steve低声说。Bucky搓着他的肩膀，额头抵着他的太阳穴。  
“她有时会咳嗽，”Winifred给出了另一个答案。“她把止咳糖浆和阿司匹林都藏在内衣柜里。抱歉，Steve。”  
Steve看起来更苍白了。  
“Shhh，”Bucky在他耳边轻声说，“你得镇定下来，Steve，她更不想你也病倒。”  
Steve急促的呼吸在这低语后缓下来。  
“我现在就安排一个肺部检查和X光透视。”医生说，“Sarah很坚强，她不会抛下你们的。”  
Steve手指上还沾着颜料，Winifred去买了热饮给两个男孩。Bucky没有松开圈着Steve的手，把热饮杯塞进他双手间。  
“Steve.”他低声说，声音里的担忧Winifred自己也有同样分量。“Steve？”  
“我没事。”Steve回答，嗓子有点哑。Bucky点点杯沿，Steve喝了点热饮，任由Bucky摸他的头发和后背。  
医生最终做完检查出来时，Winifred担心得要命，但一切都还好。  
“Rogers夫人只是过度疲劳。”医生解释，“但如果她再这么拼命工作下去，可能会引发肺炎，如果她继续靠药物克制，也可能更糟，就像转成肺结核那样。这两种肺部问题的发生经常都是从过度劳累开始的，她必须卧床休息，减少轮班。”  
“我会照顾她。”Winifred点点头。  
“她今晚可以住医院，我们会观察她的状况，重新排她的护士班次。”医生说，“我们对员工有点儿床位优惠。”  
“太好了。”Winifred松了口气。  
“你最好也做个检查，Steve。”医生说，“感冒也可能转成肺炎。”  
“我和你一起去。”Bucky说。  
Steve没反对，脸色仍然糟糕。Bucky揽着他跟医生去做检查时Winifred向他打手势“我会给你们俩请假”，Bucky回以感激的笑容。

*

医院给了Sarah一个角落的床位，和其他病人隔开距离，还借给Steve和Bucky一张折叠躺椅和毯子。  
Bucky摆好浅绿色的隔离屏风，Steve坐在躺椅边缘看着妈妈熟睡，Bucky把手机调成震动，抖开毯子，从空病床上偷了个枕头过来。  
“她一动你就能醒过来，伙计。”Bucky脱掉外套，自己在躺椅上找了个舒服姿势。  
Steve在一杯热饮后冷静了很多，他也脱掉外套，挂在躺椅椅背上，把手机设好震动，刚将它塞进衣服口袋里Bucky就把他拉倒在躺椅上，用毯子裹住他，上面再搭上自己的运动外套。  
“还没到秋天，Bucky。”Steve低声说，但没挣扎。  
“可你没法否认晚上比前几周冷。”Bucky在Steve枕在他胳膊和枕头上时反驳，另一只手圈紧他的胸腹防止对方摔下狭窄的躺椅。他们一起睡时最后的姿势总会变成面对面窝成一团，现在Steve面对着妈妈的病床，Bucky的呼吸轻轻落在他后颈上。  
Steve没再说话。Bucky在他身后也紧绷着，不熟悉的姿势和对Sarah Rogers的担忧让他们两个都又累又倦，半睡半醒。  
护士每隔一段时间就过来检查所有病人的状况，在Steve和Bucky这儿只调低了床头灯的亮度。  
Sarah Rogers一直在熟睡。  
半夜Steve猛地挣扎了一下，呼吸差点卡在喉咙里，Bucky立刻醒了，搭在毯子上面的外套滑掉在地上，好在毯子没滑下去。  
“Shhhhhh.”Bucky低声在他耳边说。Steve的呼吸声有点太大，好在他马上就意识到自己的状况。Bucky被他压在脖子下面的胳膊没那么麻，从枕头下面伸出手碰触Steve刚刚移动的脑袋——Steve额头上都是冷汗。  
他的另一只手感觉得到Steve胸腹剧烈起伏的呼吸，Steve紧紧揪着毯子一角，好一会儿才平静下来。  
“你妈妈可差点被你吵醒。”Bucky轻声说，用他最轻的那种耳语音量。  
Steve把一只手伸进毯子下面试了试温度，Bucky感觉得到他手指冰冷，他帮Steve揉揉手指好暖和一些——躺椅的位置让他们伸手就能触及Sarah的病床。  
Steve伸手塞进妈妈的被子下面，她睡得很平和，被子下面也很暖和，比Steve的手指暖多了。  
Bucky紧贴着他的背，感觉到他放松下来，手也重新撤回他们的毯子下面。  
“噩梦？”他轻声问。  
Steve非常小幅度地点头，金发在Bucky颧骨边滑动。  
“她没事，Stevie。”Bucky在毯子下面把他的两只手腕都松松圈住。“她只是需要休息。”  
Steve安静了一会儿，动了动自己直到他能在枕头上扭过脸，光线很暗，但还是足以看清周围。  
Bucky看着Steve转过脸，额角和眉骨那儿抵在一起，近得呼吸可闻。  
“我梦到了葬礼。”Steve轻声说。  
Bucky小心地将他圈得更紧一点儿。  
Steve的额头还有点湿，头发也黏在上面，Bucky移动了一下，让他们能抵着对方的鼻尖。  
“你怕死吗？”他问Steve，说话时嘴唇几乎能擦过Steve的嘴唇。  
Steve摇头，鼻尖上的冷汗也擦到Bucky鼻尖上一点点。  
“她不会这么早离开你，”Bucky低低地说，“至少她会撑到你大学毕业，然后变成一个失业宅家的啃老族，这样她就可以整天抱怨你有多没劲了。”  
Steve的笑变成了一声短促的气音，那底下埋葬着没能生长出来的哽咽，Bucky自己的眼睫毛古怪地感觉到又热又湿。  
“快睡。”Bucky在Steve发现异常之前移动脑袋，把嘴唇贴在Steve还有点湿的眉骨上。“我会陪你到最后，好吗？”  
Steve吸鼻子的声音很小很小，他们的脸靠得太近完全看不清表情，但Bucky感觉到他小小的微笑。  
Steve把脑袋扭回原来的位置，Bucky把鼻子埋在他脖子后面露出来的皮肤上，仍然圈着Steve还不够大块儿的身体。  
在仍然带着警醒的睡眠中，护士将掉地的外套重新盖回他们俩的毯子上面，帮他们和Sarah掖好边角。

*

“不，你得听我的，Sarah。”Winifred双手叉腰。“Rogers家的固执在我这儿没用。”  
“Wini！”Sarah半靠在枕头和毯子堆叠的床上，她的卧室比Steve整齐不少，但她还是太虚弱以至于下床走动都会头晕。  
“等你重新健康到能工作的时候，我要你的家传烤肉秘方做交换。”Winifred提出交涉，Sarah还想说话，她加了砝码：“还有派和曲奇的配方。”  
“但是——”Sarah犹豫地看向门外，Steve和Bucky给他们留出空间说话，正在打扫厨房。  
“别觉得你欠我的，”Winifred强调。“瞧瞧我，我挣得也不多，有时也得兼差，但我养了两个孩子还没生过重病。”她看向衣橱那儿。“我会把你的止疼药都搜出来，医生肯定允许你在恢复期来点儿锻炼，你看到Steve现在有多健康对吧？”  
Sarah最后妥协了，在床上休息。Winifred搜刮出了药物，全都放进浴室的药柜里。Steve在厨房切芹菜和胡萝卜，Bucky在旁边打着蛋液。  
Becca放学时带来了Natasha和Clint，还带来了几大包食物，Bruce捎来了放松心情的茶，Tony送了一堆营养片，Pepper送来了一整套毛茸茸的帽子围巾还有手套。  
“你家挺不赖，Cap。”Clint打量着Rogers家，把一大块巧克力扔给他们俩。“没什么比这玩意儿更能补充体力了。”  
Becca一来就把Steve和Bucky从厨房赶了出去。Natasha的纸袋里一只新鲜空运来的整鸡，Becca直接拿来开始炖鸡汤。  
Winifred驱赶两个男孩打扫卫生，还把客厅的电视搬到了Sarah的卧室里。Natasha和Clint在厨房帮忙（Clint用他良好的视力盯着烤箱里的肉）。  
“这些天我们会帮你带功课回来。”Clint说，“一切都没问题，Tony还能远程把课程传到你的电脑上。”  
Steve道谢，结果所有人都露出了“不不不别谢我们”的反应，两个Rogers都哭笑不得。

*

Bucky也请了一些假，复仇者中年纪最大的是Tony，他甚至不用考SAT进入大学，现在就有不少学校愿意免试加奖学金录取他了。  
Sarah在Winifred的监督和一日三餐下逐渐好了起来，医院也减少了她的排班。  
Steve减少了画画的时间，没在妈妈面前表现出来，但Bucky留意到了。  
“你不画画吗？”在一个晚上，他们一起在Rogers家的沙发垫（地板上，又一次）试着赶上功课进度时，Bucky问。  
“现在没时间也没那些灵感。”Steve低着头写作业。  
“别告诉我你打算放弃你的艺术天赋。”Bucky看着他前额垂下去，随着写字微微晃着的金发。“那可太蠢了。”  
Steve抬起头直视他的眼睛。“学艺术很贵，Buck。”  
“那又怎样？你肯定拿得到奖学金。”Bucky没有退让。“你还可以打工，艺术可不能和生活脱节。”  
“大部分艺术生毕业后都只能挣很少的钱。”Steve说。当然了，他们两个一起看过那些大学资料，就算现在还早也该做准备了。  
“你觉得你做不到？”Bucky说。  
“我——”Steve瞪着他。“见鬼。”他又回去写作业。“我他妈当然能做到。”  
“等等，刚才那句话再说一遍。”Bucky掏出了手机。“我要录下来，Tony指天发誓你从来不说脏话——”  
Steve丢下笔使劲揍了他一拳，Bucky笑倒在地板上。


	11. Chapter 11

Rogers和Barnes家做邻居的第二个圣诞节到来时，Sarah的身体好了很多，不过医院也没让她再排太多班。  
Steve现在严格盯着她的作息，Winifred也是，两家经常互相在对方那儿过夜，对此Becca高兴坏了，她经常跑过来借Rogers家的厨房试验厨艺，还能一个人独占家里的屋子放超大声的音乐。  
Steve和Bucky一起睡的习惯又回来了，不过Bucky已经快到六尺高，Steve似乎就停在了五尺四，单人床就有点不够用，但他们两个没问题，很快就找到了舒服的共眠姿势。  
Bucky半夜被Steve的僵硬蠕动弄醒了。  
“Stevie，”他睡得语调迷糊，摸到SteveT恤领口里一层汗。“Stevie？”  
“抽筋。”Steve脸埋在枕头里，显然被腿抽筋给搞清醒了。  
“腿伸直。”Bucky之前就对付过生长痛了，Steve没少半夜被弄醒过。“伙计，你的成长期总算来了。”  
“确定不是因为这几天没去锻炼？”Steve过了好一会儿才把脸从枕头里抬起来，房间黑得根本看不到任何东西。  
Bucky在枕头上蹭了蹭脑袋，一把把Steve的头按回去。“你觉得你会长得比我高么？”  
“不知道。”Steve枕回去，手臂重新搭回Bucky肚子上。  
“你还没画完那张画？”Bucky低声说。“我可每天都在镜子里看到自己的脸。”  
“画完Becca之前我也没让她看。”Steve回答，脸转向Bucky的颈窝。“我还没抓住你的特点和眼神呢。”  
“好吧，眼睛很难画。”Bucky又开始困了。“而我又有一双特别迷人的眼睛。”  
Steve用膝盖踢他，Bucky踢了回去。  
“你确定要搞双人约会？”在Bucky快睡着时，Steve低声问。“学校里根本没女孩喜欢我。”  
“老天，今天是圣诞节。”Bucky哀叹，“你和Peggy只有每周交换个邮件，这可不是在谈恋爱。”  
Steve没再说话，过了一会儿就睡着了。

*

事实上那很不成功，Bucky试着在学校Facebook页面上搭讪那些女孩儿，是有几个愿意和Bucky约会，但是双人约会的一个都没有。  
Steve把整个圣诞加新年假期都用在嘲笑这事上，直到Bucky宣布Steve找不到一个新女朋友（或者Peggy移民美国）以前自己都不交新女朋友时才让Steve对这个提议重视了一点点。  
复仇者中实质上的监督者Natasha对他们这个想法大笑了好长时间，最后只说了一句你们两个蠢货就不再管他们了——Steve提醒她别追踪每一个人的Facebook都没用。

*

“我讨厌那些摄像头。”Clint清理着他的箭头，一边还摸到什么小点心塞进嘴里。  
“什么？”Steve已经能完成一些空翻和借力攀爬的跑酷动作了（当然还是绑着安全带），尽管他还没明显长个子，但行动方式已经变得迅速灵活。  
“我和Nat的一个秘密地点被装了摄像头。”Clint把箭头擦亮。“你能想象约会到一半发现头顶上有个摄像机是什么感受吗？”  
“欢迎来到名人堂？”Bucky正在做俯卧撑。健身房暖气很足，圣诞假期后的第一个俱乐部聚会，每个人都到了，简直是个奇迹。  
“洞察计划。”Natasha刚刚冲完澡出来。“社区里一些容易出状况的地方都装了摄像头。”  
“最近的犯罪率确实低了很多。”Steve解开腰上安全装备的搭扣。  
“这又不是1984，”Tony和Bruce在机房给电脑升级，Pepper在外面测试电脑程序的效果。“也还没到POI那个级别。”Tony从一堆机器中钻出脑袋。“你们如果想要点儿隐私，我就黑进几个摄像头抹掉你们的存在。”  
“两个地点。”Natasha肩膀上搭着毛巾，头发还湿着，成为一种棕红色。“搞定我就帮你去弄那份俄罗斯的资料。”  
“那可棒透了。”Tony从机房出来，坐在Pepper旁边开始敲键盘。  
“我觉得我在看一场间谍行动。”Steve拿起运动饮料喝了几口。  
Bucky继续做俯卧撑，汗水从颧骨和下巴滴落到瑜伽垫上。  
Natasha报出两个地点，Tony问了一声在机房的Bruce，然后挥手让Steve和Bucky还有Clint挪点位置。  
“来瞧瞧我们的3D投影。”他按下一个键，整个二层健身房的空间被一大块建筑和街道的3D投影填满了。  
“这还不完整。”Bruce从机房里探出脑袋，把眼镜推上鼻梁。“只截取了摄像头的拍摄范围，剩下的就是航拍地图建立的模拟效果。这只是个大概。”  
“最终完成时，就会跟刺客信条那样，整个社区都能看的清清楚楚。”Tony宣布。“我黑掉这两个摄像头，你们俩知道死角在哪儿，对吧？”他指向Natasha。“等会儿发你们通关密码。”  
“别假装你还没有黑进所有摄像头了，Tony。”Pepper端着饮料杯。“那是违法的。”  
“那可不是，所有摄像头都是Stark企业出资安装，我只是检查一下它们的运转情况。”Tony挥挥手。“完全合法，甚至还写在合同里了。”  
“Tony.”Pepper警告。  
“好吧，没写合同里，但那又怎样？”Tony摊手，继续敲敲敲。  
Bruce终于从机房出来了，他拿起旁边的智能手指套在手上，开始操作那些3D场景，将它们缩小到大家都能看清楚的体积。  
“建立整个街区的模型至少需要两个月。”Bruce说，“现在的运算速度不够。”  
“我会给Jarvis打电话。”Tony继续编程。  
科学组聊他们的程序去了，Pepper走向健身同好们：“差不多到午饭时间了，别理他们。”  
“好极了。”Clint第一个响应，Natasha捏了捏他有点肉肉的脸颊。Pepper在门边的自助系统上选餐。  
Steve坐在他自己的地垫上给Bucky计数，Bucky完成了俯卧撑定额，一下子趴倒了下去。  
“我要一份超大块的牛排。”他喘着气说。“加薯条，加酱汁，加一切能加的东西。”  
Steve两只手撑着下巴，盯着Bucky的头顶看：“你还有两组沙包练习。”  
Bucky发出了一阵抱怨声。  
“快把这两个追求肌肉的家伙从我面前赶走。”Tony挥手。  
Pepper大笑，转过来问Steve午餐要吃什么，Steve要了和Bucky一样的，还多点了饮料。

*

俱乐部二楼的采光好极了，每个人各自找喜欢的位置吃东西。  
Bucky嚼着牛排，盯着对面的Steve往嘴里塞薯条。两人不时小声说话。Bruce一边吃一边看网页上的科技新闻。Tony卷起自己的意大利面塞进嘴里，Pepper小口啜饮着柠檬水。Natasha一直看着Steve和Bucky，直到Clint在她眼前挥了挥手。  
“你在想什么？”Clint嚼得一边腮帮鼓起。  
“你觉得他们睡了没有？”Natasha边吃边说。  
“那种睡？没有。”Clint摇头。“没那么多肢体碰触。”  
“没错。”Natasha同意。“他们俩真是我见过最奇怪的一对儿。”

*

Steve在Bucky第二次偷他薯条的时候拍开那只爪子。  
“你的薯条比较大。”Bucky用另一只手以极其迅速的动作抢走了一块手切薯条。  
Steve赶快护住自己剩下的薯条，Bucky露出得意脸。  
对面街道多了个穿着外套，用帽子遮住脸的家伙。Steve加快解决自己的食物，Bucky的注意力被那个家伙吸引了，咬着杯沿看着那个人左右瞧瞧，闪进了街对面一条巷子里。  
俱乐部的平板足够多，Tony也不怎么爱惜，总把它们随便乱放。Bucky在周围找找，拿了一个过来。  
“你能把一个摄像头同步到这里的每个平板上吗？”他问Bruce，Tony在和Pepper说话呢。  
“哪个？”Bruce问。  
“街对面的那个。”Bucky说，“我觉得有个家伙想在那边干点坏事。”  
Bruce想了两秒钟。“那算是公众场合，”他走过来看了一眼那个方向。“那儿就更是公众场合了。”他在Bucky手上的平板操作了一会儿，打开了一个黑白摄像头。  
“在搞涂鸦。”Bucky看着摄像头画面开始笑。“我就知道他衣服里不对劲。”他转给Steve，那个戴帽子的家伙就在摄像头底下给墙上喷漆。  
“所有的摄像头都在公共场合。”Tony插嘴，“而且这不算侵犯隐私，我待会儿写个程序给你们。”  
“好极了。”Natasha响应。  
“你越来越像间谍了。”Clint说。  
“我可没打算回俄罗斯。”她回答。“而且我能把消息卖给谁？只是满足好奇心。”  
Steve看着摄像头里那家伙在墙上涂鸦了点脏话，完成后就迅速跑了，Bucky趁机又偷走了一块薯条。

*

“这家伙吐得可真惨。”Bucky看着最近一段时间社区摄像头拍摄下的有趣画面，AI在慢慢切换一段又一段的小录像。“喔，他在冰上滑了一跤。”  
“这又不是搞笑视频。”Steve的声音紧绷，正在进行平衡练习——单手俯卧撑，两脚抬高在健身球上——保持了上半身连同骨盆的重量都落在撑地的右手上。  
“注意你的肩膀。”Bucky留意着他的身体姿势。“后背保持直线。”  
“我坚持这个的时间和你一样久。”Steve的汗已经湿透了T恤。  
“没错，而且你已经长了一英寸，才差不多——一个月？”Bucky半跪在他旁边，偶尔提醒他别因为支撑不住而软倒在垫子上，抬高脚部的俯卧撑本来就需要更多身体中部的力量，健身球增加了移动的滑力，单手又更加锻炼手臂肌肉。  
“我肯定会比你高。”Steve尽量保持着正确的姿势，上臂已经开始打颤，让下颚触及地面软垫，再撑起整个上半身。  
“难道你整天都想着要长得比我高？”Bucky开着玩笑，替他数着数。“十九，二十，好了，换手。”  
Steve换了左手，将之前到肌肉极限的右手背在背后。Bucky调整了他的姿势，继续回去看整个社区的监控摄像头：“明明到了春天还这么冷，每个人都裹得像个米其林轮胎人。”  
Steve开头几下都很轻松，随着次数增加间隔时间开始变长。Bucky突然兴奋起来：“嘿，我又看到那个涂鸦男了。”  
“等会儿告诉我他又画了什么。”Steve继续做下去，汗水几乎让他的手掌打滑。  
Bucky慢慢数着数，偶尔抬头看一眼屏幕，直到Steve左手完成了二十次单手俯卧撑。  
Steve在Bucky捞起一条毛巾擦他脸上和脖子上的汗水时看向屏幕——在Natasha要求下，Tony多加了几块屏幕随便她切换社区摄像头。Natasha在上周发现一起暗巷抢劫，匿名报给了警方，接警的正是Sam……在那之后再没人抱怨这是在侵犯隐私了，或者说，观看公共场合的非隐私监控录像。  
涂鸦男一边晃着喷漆罐一边看巷子外面是不是有人经过。Bucky把水瓶塞进他手里，Steve的呼吸比前两年好多了，但锻炼还是会让呼吸急促一些。  
“等等。”Steve突然说。  
Bucky把毛巾丢到一边，Steve盯着那屏幕。“刚刚有个镜头画面闪了一下，迟了两秒钟。”他困惑地眨眨眼。“也许是我看错了。”  
“Jarvis会查出来的。”Bucky说，过去在AI Jarvis的系统里输入这个问题，很快就校准了摄像头上的时间。“瞧，也许是系统故障。”  
“Tony总是说他设计的东西从不出故障。”Steve轻推他一下，Bucky伸展了一下肩膀，先在垫子上用两只胳膊撑起自己，再在Steve监督下把脚架在健身球上，球体晃动着，光要保持平衡就花了一会儿。  
“洞察计划这堆摄像头可不是他设计的。”Bucky开始做双手俯卧撑，然后换单手，Steve给他计数并保持姿势正确。

*

进入四月时天气总算暖和了起来，Steve长到了五英尺六英寸，衣服肩膀变紧，牛仔裤也变短了。  
“你得买再大一两号，或者最近就穿运动衫。”Bucky在服装店里等着Steve试穿新牛仔裤，Natasha和Pepper在女性服装那儿已经花了一个小时，Clint在他们旁边玩着自己的手机。“Steve？你在里面睡着了？你又不是姑娘！”  
“呃……这条长度够，但是裤腰太大了。”Steve的声音在更衣室里有点闷闷不乐。“我还是穿再大一号的运动裤好了，有系带的那种。”  
“好吧。”Bucky从更衣室旁边的镜子边把自己扯直，Steve拿着刚刚试的牛仔裤出来放回衣架那儿。  
“你们俩就是个短时版的女孩逛街。”Clint从手机屏幕上抬头嘲笑。  
“全部衣服都是Natasha喜欢的颜色还说我们。”Bucky嘲笑回去。  
“见鬼！我需要件T恤！马上！”Sam Wilson冲进了服装店，衣服上全都是咖啡渍，外套抓在手上。  
Bucky在Sam刚冲进来的时候就扯着Steve藏在了衣架下面，悄悄移动到Sam旁边——Sam刚刚在T恤衣架那儿随便抓了一件就准备去付钱。  
“在你左边。”Steve说。  
Sam跳了起来。“见鬼！见鬼！Steve！Bucky！你们两个小混球！”  
Steve和Bucky大笑，Bucky指指他身上的咖啡渍：“你怎么了？”  
“Rumlow那混球搞的鬼。”Sam翻眼睛。“好吧，不是他自己搞的。我上次和他在酒吧喝酒，他勾搭了个妞，那女孩儿我在戒毒所见过，肯定在截断期偷跑出来了，然后我就私下把她送回了戒毒所。”  
“你今天又碰见她了？”Steve猜测。  
“没错，”Sam付了钱，抓着那件新T恤钻进最近的更衣室开始换装。“我瞧见Brock和她在咖啡馆，八成是个约会，就想过去打个招呼，她就泼了我一身咖啡。”  
“让我猜猜，你之前没告诉Brock她的事。”Bucky跟着猜测。  
“没来得及，当时被几个案子给打断了。”Sam换好衣服出来，手里拎着脏衣服。“现在我得带着一身咖啡味儿去约会了。”  
“谁？”Steve窃笑。  
“Riley.就是那个去年圣诞节前搬到这里的前飞行员。”Sam压低声音。“别告诉别人，我们还没确定关系。”  
“这是个开放的社区，Mr.Wilson。”Bucky拍拍他。“我确定对方不会介意你这咖啡上瘾症的。”  
“我讨厌你们两个。”Sam一点也不真心地抱怨。

*

他们把Clint丢给了Natasha和Pepper当购物拎包小跟班，Steve穿着一件Bucky的旧外套，是有点儿大，但他穿起来也很好看。  
“Sam之前那个女孩吹了？”Bucky拎着一个购物袋，走路时偶尔踢到它。风还挺大，他紧了紧深棕色的围巾。  
“应该是，”Steve拎着另一个，裹着深蓝色围巾，脑袋上的金发比Bucky的头发乱多了，Bucky是那个会用发蜡的家伙。“Riley挺帅的，我在超市里见过他几次。社区的搬进搬出Jarvis都记录了，最近好像又要搬来几户新居民。”  
“我都不知道Sam认识他。”Bucky想了想，“Brock的约会有点儿倒霉。”  
“吸毒是不对的。”Steve低声说。  
两人走了一会儿。  
“那是Brock吗？”Bucky说。  
“没错。”Steve也看向那个方向。那是社区仍然有些混乱的一部分街道，住着一些警方登记在案的居民，包括了抢劫和勒索，还有些别的小案底——Natasha严格禁止复仇者们所有人靠近那里，尽可能绕道。  
他们两个的路线马上就要转向另一条街了，但Brock Rumlow在社区里最危险的街区那儿——  
“他在抽烟？”Bucky皱眉，有点儿意外。  
“其他地方都是禁烟区。”Steve特别清楚这个。  
Bucky搭着他的肩膀，两人已经走到这个拐角的末尾。  
Rumlow吐出个烟圈，向旁边打了个手势，接着和从另一个方向出来的两个陌生人闪进了一条巷子里。  
“也许……是和线人交换消息？”Bucky挠挠下巴。“电视里都这么演。”  
“他们那儿有摄像头。”Steve说。两人回到了通常的路上。“那可能会被当成证据。”  
“我们应该备份一下刚才那一幕。”Bucky说，“如果这是个卧底任务，这可能会是扳倒对手的关键。”  
“你真的不打算当FBI？”Steve歪着脑袋瞧他。  
“首先会有一大堆训练，伙计。”Bucky想了想，“还得当几年警察才能申请FBI——不，不了，也许我可以当个健身教练。”他上下打量Steve。“你就是我最好的广告。”  
“我不会浑身都抹上油给你当模特的。”Steve用手里的购物袋砸他。Bucky立刻砸了回来，他们一路用购物袋互殴直到回家。

*

“这不对劲。”Steve盯着屏幕。  
“而且这不可能。”Bucky也盯着屏幕。  
“你们俩在看小黄片吗？什么姿势都有可能——这啥？”Tony喝着他的绿色饮料走过来。“这就是个小巷，哪儿不对吗？”  
“我们没搞错时间。”Steve和Bucky看向对方，Steve又将时间向之前推移了十分钟，巷子里没人，连只老鼠都没有，只有偶尔被吹起的地上的纸片。  
“你们俩在盯什么？”Tony问。  
“这段时间应该有人进入这个巷子。”Steve说，“但是现在什么都没有。”  
“也许是谁黑进了这个监控程序。”Tony随便地耸肩。“这一整套监控可不是最好的，Pepper都能黑进去。”  
“你能找出这个程序的漏洞吗？或者被黑的痕迹。”  
“当然。”Tony放下杯子，活动了一下手指。“给我那个摄像头的位置编号。”  
Steve和Bucky又看了一会儿监控，Tony没几分钟就解出来了。  
“这里。”Bucky说，“刚才闪了一下，Steve？”  
“时间跳了——不，应该没到一秒钟，但我觉得时间卡住了一点点。”Steve说。  
“确切地说，这程序不是被黑了。”Tony读着那些代码。“这个程序有几个后门，很隐蔽，应该是给内部人员调试用……等一下。”他又敲了一会儿键盘。“电子设备的缺点就是能随意篡改细节，伙计们，PS出现后再也没人相信外星人了。”  
“你和我想得一样吗？”Steve盯着小巷里的纸片，不时被风吹起移位。“我刚刚一直在看这张纸，它之前在墙边——”他指向现在的位置。“中间跳过了一段，是一段重复的录像，对吗？”  
“对。”Bucky慎重地说。“老天，Brock可能被盯上了。”  
“找到了。”Tony说，“这儿被植入了一个触发程序，在特定指令下——说了你们也不懂，就是说，只要你有特定的程序，哪怕只是个App都行，输入密码和你想要的时间，就能把特定时间段的监控录像给洗掉。”  
“Brock Rumlow在这个时间段和两个有案底的家伙谈话。”Steve说，“就在这个地点，这段被洗掉了。”  
俱乐部门开了，Natasha和Clint拎着自己的运动包进来。  
“怎么了？”Natasha问。  
Steve开始解释，Tony听了两分钟就收起了嬉皮笑脸，抓起电话把Bruce给拎了过来。  
这天难得没人锻炼，Steve和Bucky把整件事梳理了一遍。Bruce和Tony找出了监控摄像头的漏洞，接着Tony用上了所有脑子开始黑进警局的洞察计划，它绝对被保密得很好，因为Tony Stark两小时还没破解。  
“FBI那儿有最好的加密技术。”Bruce提醒。  
“我们得找到证据才能提醒Fury和……那家伙叫什么来着？Pierce？”Tony继续敲敲敲。  
“三种可能。”Natasha说，“Rumlow和线人的谈话必须洗掉，这可能是案子调查需要。或者对方发现了他们所以黑掉了这段，这个警察正陷入危险。”她举起三根手指。“第三种，Rumlow特地把人带到那里，交换一些信息并且洗掉监控。”  
“Rumlow看起来人不错。”Clint说。  
“我祖父是克格勃。”Natasha说，“别忽略任何一种可能，我建议你们同时从好警察和坏警察两方面来看。”  
“我先找出所有被洗掉的部分，试试看能不能恢复它们。”Bruce说。  
“所有复仇者都在这儿，伙计。”Bucky拍拍他。“有最好的技术，还有最棒的间谍。”他示意Natasha和Tony还有Bruce。  
“嘿！”Clint抗议。“那我呢？”  
“你是个那个在高处的鹰眼监视员兼弓箭手。”Bucky说，“我是队长的副手兼狙击手Bucky。”  
Steve没忍住笑，“听起来有点像漫画情节。”  
“你可以想个口号。”Tony一边黑程序一边插嘴。  
“呃……复仇者集结？”Steve想了想，Bucky在旁边使劲憋住笑。  
“……Rogers，你可真没劲。”Tony冲他露出无聊脸。


	12. Chapter 12

“所有设备都装好了？各就位？”Tony戴着耳机，“测试，测试，Tony Stark有世界上最棒的脑子。”  
频道里一片抱怨声响起。  
“通讯正常。”Tony确认。“要不是这社区太小，我就把我的钢铁装甲拿出来玩玩。”  
“你会吓到一群小朋友。”Bruce在监控着那些摄像头，屏幕反光映在他的镜片上。  
“但是装甲很酷！”Tony抗议。  
“Stark，复仇者行动。”Steve在通讯里说。  
“好吧，好吧。”Tony继续干活，“你们的位置已经确定，我还能锁定每个执勤警察的位置。”  
“这是犯法的。”Natasha提醒。  
“定位他们的手机信号有什么错？通讯卫星也是Stark工业的。”Tony声音变高了。“而且我们在保护那个Rumlow，没错吧伙计们？”  
“今晚可真冷。”Clint在频道里打了个喷嚏。  
“你们非要在放学后跟踪警方巡逻可不是我们的错。”Tony说。“鹰眼的位置本来就漏风。”  
“都闭嘴。”Natasha威胁。  
所有人都闭嘴了。  
Steve和Bucky穿得够暖，Steve还戴了帽子遮住他的金发（Bucky和Natasha都坚持他的金发太显眼了，连Natasha都戴了帽子）  
“今晚Rumlow和Wilson的夜班巡逻路线已经基本确定。”Bruce说，“他们会经过两个危险街区，编号4和编号9。编号4那里上周被打破了半条街的路灯，编号9路口被垃圾箱和一辆破车堵住了，里面情况未知。”  
“两个街区有多少摄像头？”Bucky对着通讯耳机问。  
“所有摄像头只装到了街区最外层一两条街的路口。”Tony回答，“没人知道里面的情况，警方一直没能突围进入这些小街区拎出那些危险分子。”  
“就算这是和平年代也一样有武装冲突，警方不会轻易突入。”Bruce插进来。“这些街区住了些惯偷，毒品贩子和黑市交易员，里面肯定也有几个电脑高手，很多信号都被重置了，我现在还没法黑进去。”  
“你的脑子都在伽马射线那一堆东西上面。”Tony说。“洞察计划我现在的权限只能看到表层的玩意儿，解开那该死的算法还需要时间，我绝对要让老爸把那个编程的家伙给弄进Stark工业。”  
“Rumlow是卧底或者坏警察的几率各占一半。”Natasha声音平稳，“Cap就位？Bucky就位？”  
“India就位。”Bucky回应。  
“Rogers就行了。”Steve小声说。  
“Cap只要发两个音。”Natasha解释。“Delta就位。”  
“警局交接。”Bruce在警局门口的摄像头看到了Sam Wilson和Brock Rumlow接了同事的班，钻进巡逻车。  
“如果他们在两个街区停留，我们就把那些摄像头里的画面给切过来。”Tony说，“Jarvis有个程序能读唇语。”  
“真想来杯热巧克力。”Clint低声抱怨。

*

Bucky用红外夜视镜留意着那个路口，社区里的危险街区一到晚上就没人了，连车都很少。  
“我们可不一定会碰上他们和那些危险分子见面。”他低声说，“说不定我们今晚就得在这儿吹一夜冷风。”  
“我也这么觉得。”Steve紧挨着他的肩膀，两人在街区对面的三层建筑顶端做了伪装，蹲守在那儿，隐藏在一个烟囱的阴影里，天在慢慢变黑。“但Natasha说我们需要一个真正的行动。”  
“有时候我觉得她才是Cap，伙计。”Bucky抱怨。  
“不，Pepper才是。”Steve补充。  
“我们听到了。”Natasha和Tony同时发声。  
“我讨厌公共频道。”Bucky低声嘟囔。  
“给你们配上军用级别的通讯器就该知足而不是抱怨你们的军火商。”Tony说。“我本来还想给你们非法弄点儿枪的，Jarvis不让。”  
“AI Jarvis是你的好系统，管家Jarvis是你的好监督。”Bruce插嘴。  
“至少我所有被拒绝的要求AI都不会反对。”Tony在通讯频道那边似乎拍了拍电脑屏。  
“复仇者注意，”Clint突然说，“我看到他们的警车了。”  
“目标接近Delta地区。”Natasha补充，“Cap，Bucky，你们可以放松一下。”  
Bucky伸手调通讯器，变成单方面接收队友通话。Steve活动了一下肩膀，用自己的夜视镜看向街区里的建筑物。  
最高的屋子也只有四层楼加一个倾斜屋顶，多半是两到三层，平顶占一半。建筑之间的距离有大有小，有几幢房子顶上还有人工安装的铁制过道梯。危险街区的明显特征就是屋子都很破旧，墙壁上满是涂鸦与脏话，窗户永远紧闭，  
“这儿的地形有点像游戏里的巷战。”Bucky说，“真希望现在就是夏天。”  
“还有半个月。”Steve说，“你觉得里面住的神秘人会从窗缝里偷窥外面么？”  
“那我们早就暴露了。”Bucky回答，“警方一直没动作的原因就是这帮人几乎不在危险区内和普通居民起冲突，所以他们没法突围进去。”  
“如果他们冲Rumlow或者Wilson开枪，警方就有理由合法搜查。”Steve想了想。“感觉有点儿怪。”  
“至少看起来还算公平，人权法案什么的，没理由你不能闯进别人家里逮捕他们。”Bucky又看了眼对面的建筑和街道。“他们居然还把街道口给堵了，难道这帮人要在这二十几幢房子里开农场？我都不知道他们靠什么生活。”  
“也许他们屯了很多粮食？”Steve猜测。  
两人有一句没一句地聊天，通讯频道里Natasha和Clint寂静无声，当他们聊到明天Becca打算做什么菜的时候，Clint出声了。  
“鹰眼汇报，”Clint低声说，“目标在街区外停下了。”  
“我们需要知道他们的谈话内容。”Natasha同样低声说。  
“声音收集器准备。”Tony说。Steve和Bucky把通讯打开。  
Clint那边有一秒很小的风声，“声音收集器就位。”  
“那是什么？”Bucky问。  
“非常小的声音采集器，我做的，实验性质的玩意儿。”Tony回答，“莱格拉斯把它钉在警车车顶上了，只需要一点点胶。”  
“我射在隐蔽地方了。”Clint解释。“他们洗车时都不一定会发现。”  
“我好像听到了个黄段子？”Bucky说。Steve捂住嘴。  
“闭嘴，Barnes。”Natasha警告。  
“我恨你。”Clint抱怨。

*

“伙计，也不知道什么时候能拿到搜查令。”Sam开着车，警车在危险街区外绕了两圈。  
“除非里面有人拿着机关枪对外扫射。”Rumlow回答，“线人告诉我4号区内有个绰号红骷髅的家伙一直在非法制造危险爆破炸药，但我们一直没证据。”  
“我想不出他们怎么把危险品弄出去的，”Sam说，“查过地下水路了没？”  
“下水道不在管辖范围。”Rumlow回答。“Pierce派人盯过，没人走下水道运货。”  
“除非他们另外挖了地道。”Sam猜测。“9号区怎么样？那儿简直就是个小型自建战壕。”  
“没消息。”Rumlow回答。  
“我们就是在9号区看到他。”Bucky低声说，听着耳机里经过降噪提取处理的警察对话。Steve点头。  
“目标在Delta区没有异常。”4号区的Natasha说。“鹰眼汇报。”  
“Wilson配枪两把。”Clint在高清望远镜后迟疑了几秒钟。“Rumlow多配了一把刀，但我觉得他身上还有武器。”  
“Rumlow身上有秘密。”Tony说。“赌他是个坏警察。你们赌什么？”  
“坏警察。”Natasha和Clint说。  
“那我就赌好警察。”Bucky说，“说不定能翻盘。”  
“我也是。”Steve说。  
“我做庄。”Bruce插进来。“赌注是什么？”  
“输家无条件被赢家使唤两周。”Tony提议。“任何要求，除了上床和干坏事以及违法那部分以外。”  
“成交。”众人回答。  
“目标驶离Delta区。”Natasha说，“我们留守十分钟以防万一，然后与你们在India区汇合。寡妇完毕。”  
“收到。”Steve和Bucky回答。

*

“预计还有十分钟，目标抵达India区。”Tony说，“我真爱军方数字暗号。”  
“我们需要二十分钟才能抵达India区。”Natasha说，“Cap，Bucky，别暴露自己。”  
“谢谢提醒。”Bucky嘲讽。  
Steve和Bucky现在仍然趴在9号街区和10号街区交界的对面屋顶上，天已经完全黑了，两人还盖着基础伪装（Tony搞了个伪装网让他们躲在下面，那实际上有点儿蠢）  
Bucky握着Tony改装过的一把气枪，之前他们已经测试过它的精确度和后座力，用来发射小型窃听装置相当不错。现在他放缓呼吸，做好瞄准的准备。Steve用红外夜视镜等待着警车出现，呼吸同样缓慢而稳定。  
数分钟的沉默后，警车从8号与9号街区交汇的街道另一头驶进来，警灯没闪，正常亮着那红蓝两色。  
“你和Riley怎样了？”Rumlow问。  
“还不错。”Sam回答，“你怎么知道？”  
“你每天来上班的时候都一脸傻笑。”Rumlow说。随着警车逐渐驶进Steve和Bucky隐蔽的这幢楼房，采集音频的讯号也更清晰，还有车里的一点儿噪音没被完全过滤掉。  
Sam发出了一阵抱怨。  
“在这儿停一下，”Rumlow说，“我去买包烟。”  
“你真得戒了。”Sam抱怨。  
Steve的呼吸稍稍快了一些。Bucky仍然稳定，通过瞄准镜观察Sam把车停在离他们这幢楼还有一点距离的地方——这儿是个T型三岔路口，有家24小时小超市还在开门，位置离9号区有半条街，曾经被抢过好几次，最近一年内都没有新抢劫案发生。  
Steve这儿的角度看不到车里的情况，太暗又太黑，车停在那里半分钟，然后Rumlow走了出来，半靠在车门上。  
他点燃了一根烟。  
附近没有车经过，这个三岔路口的摄像头是个全景镜头，Rumlow站在摄像头的范围内抽了半根烟，然后掐灭了它，开门钻了回去，很快从Sam的驾驶座那边出来。  
“监控摄像头被切换了。”Tony低声说。“镜头里没拍到Rumlow从驾驶座那边出来。”  
“在监控里就等于Rumlow还在车里。”  
“目标进入India区。”Steve汇报情况。“寡妇，鹰眼，你们还需要多久？我看不到Sam Wilson的状况。”  
Bucky保持着瞄准，枪口缓缓跟着Rumlow移动。  
“目标即将脱离我们的视线范围。”Steve说，“他走得更深了，超出上次的距离。”  
“我们得靠近点。”Bucky抬起枪口。  
“将我给你们的那个摄像头打开，梯子现在用得上了。”Tony在另一边敲着键盘。“注意隐蔽。”  
“你们在干蠢事！”Natasha咬牙切齿地说。  
Steve和Bucky已经安置好了跟踪摄像头，Tony立刻切换了视角，Bruce看着他们两个在拍摄画面的一角将原本屋顶上的一架脏兮兮的梯子卡在了两幢建筑屋顶之间，都是三层楼且平顶的高度。  
“别冒险！”Natasha警告。  
“来不及了。”Bucky回答。Steve现在已经比以前灵活多了，他们很快就爬过了梯子，踩上了危险街区的楼顶。  
“幸好这条路是单向线，否则消防梯也不够用。”Bucky低声抱怨。  
“我们要跟丢了。”Steve提醒。两人无声地移动。  
Bucky将枪背在背后，Steve个子更小，在前面引路，一点都没迟疑。  
“你把这个街区的屋顶位置背下来了是不是？”Bucky在跟着他移动到这幢楼边缘，铁制消防梯就在屋顶边，隔壁是幢两层楼的房子。  
“当然，我知道你也背了。”Steve小声说，用他们的锻炼成果攀上对面的屋顶。“别说话。”  
Rumlow走得挺快，整个9号街区的屋子不少，间隔有疏有密，但Steve和Bucky的速度也不慢，直到Rumlow拐进一条巷子他们才暂时停下，重新隐蔽。  
“Cap，你身上的摄像头。”Tony提醒。  
Steve的摄像头扣在肩带上，背包里还有些别的东西。  
“亮灯了。”Bucky说，现在他们在一个斜角屋顶边缘，这里可站的地方不多，相当危险，好在只有两层楼加一个显然废弃的，窗户破裂又全是脏污的露台。他们都将一个登山扣扣在露台边缘的木头栏杆上。  
“我们一路走过来，整个街区晚上都没亮灯，就像个鬼城。”Steve低声说，在Tony提醒下调整摄像头的方向。  
“Rumlow进来的巷子直通这房子。”Bucky重新把枪架在肩膀上。“四楼第二个窗户，你的东西管用吗？”  
“打上那扇窗户边的墙。”Tony提醒。  
Bucky开枪了，消音器解决了大部分声响，但后座力让他后退了半步，露台嘎吱一声，在周围完全的安静里格外响。  
Steve立刻扯着他蹲下，迅速取下登山扣。  
两人后退到露台边缘，Steve的夜视镜大致判断了环境——这是个脏兮兮的空屋顶，但他们踩进去时地板就响了。  
那扇窗户打开了，声音在通讯频道里也很响。  
“这附近连老鼠都没有。”一个陌生男人说。  
“说不定是谁乱扔垃圾。”另一个人说。  
窗户关上了，说话声变小了，一阵小小声的吱吱调试后，说话声重新变得可辨认。  
“Pierce问你们的进展怎样。”Rumlow说。  
“差不多了，”第一个声音回答。“下周我们就会找个时间和那些住户发生点冲突，Pierce就能立上一功，赶走Fury，天知道他们两个干嘛闹成那样。”  
“不是我们该在乎的事。”Rumlow回答。“在那之后摄像头就会装进这几个街区，你们得适当制造点小混乱出来，以免有人起疑心。”  
“没问题。九头蛇的计划完美无缺。”第二个声音回答。  
“Zola的实验怎么样了？”Rumlow问。  
“人体植入定位器？排斥反应解决了，但还需要时间推广。”  
“好极了。”Rumlow说，“你们得加强巡逻，我总觉得有什么不对劲。”  
Steve向Bucky打手势撤退，Bucky点点头，两人继续隐蔽。过了一会儿，对面的灯光熄灭了。  
“寡妇与鹰眼已抵达India区，你们俩赶紧撤出来！”Natasha低声汇报。  
Steve和Bucky没法说话，只是轻敲了通讯器做为回应。  
“很好。”Natasha说。  
他们又等了一会儿，整个街区安静极了，钉在窗外的通讯器仍然在收讯号，Tony已经调整了接收频率，现在Steve和Bucky陷在危险街区里，等待时机撤退。  
楼下有一声开门的轻响，他们等了大概两分钟才开始撤退。现在没有光源了，Steve和Bucky只能靠摸索到对方手臂才能确定位置。  
废弃露台这回很不给面子地发出了更多嘎吱声，那扇窗户的灯又亮了，但他们已经攀上了对面消防梯的二层位置，有个男人举着一把枪在窗边瞄准。Steve和Bucky谨慎地躲在消防梯的一个角落里，直到那个男人警惕地关上窗户。  
他们尽量不出声地爬上四楼楼顶，但一上楼顶就立刻趴了下来。整个9号街区都亮起了大大小小的灯，尽管都是从窗缝里漏出一点点光线，也绝对是个巨大的隐患。  
他们有五个楼顶要攀爬。  
“见鬼！”Tony说，“寡妇，鹰眼，你们得去接他们！”  
“收到。”Natasha和Clint回答。  
Steve和Bucky用比潜入时慢了一倍的速度攀过三个屋顶。  
“已发现Sam Wilson。”Natasha汇报，“他被弄昏了。”  
“我不想知道待会儿Rumlow怎么解释。”Clint说。“你们安全吗？”  
他们俩又敲了通讯器表示安全。  
“楼顶的梯子真是个好点子，也够危险。”Natasha说，“Tony，给我他们的位置。”  
“还有两幢楼。”Tony靠通讯器定位他们俩的位置。“Rumlow已回到警车里，Wilson还没声音。我觉得他们已经被发现了，小心点。”  
Steve看向对面的消防梯，他们必须从这儿跳过去爬上三层楼顶，消防梯很旧又没有维护，他跃过去时差点没抓住，重重撞在铁架上。  
“Steve！”Bucky低声警告，周围又有窗户打开了。  
Steve拼尽全力爬了上去。  
“有老鼠！”有人低喊。  
Steve好不容易翻过去，他们马上就能从最后这幢楼的屋顶回到安全街区了。  
“Bucky！”他向Bucky伸手。  
Bucky在对面楼顶深呼吸了一下，周围更多灯亮了起来。他助跑了几步起跳。  
枪声响起，消防梯突然大幅度歪了一下。  
Bucky坠了下去，重重摔在两幢楼之间的垃圾堆里。  
“一级警报！”Tony大声说，“发生了什么？！”  
“Bucky摔下去了！”Steve的声音都变了。  
“好吧。”Bruce立刻开始敲键盘。警车突然响起了刺耳的警报声，  
“SHIT！”Sam惊醒，骂了迷迷糊糊的一句，Rumlow跟着骂了一句。  
“快爬回去！”Natasha大声说，震得Steve耳朵嗡嗡响。“我们去救Bucky！”  
Clint已经冲到了街道边的障碍物那儿，直接跳了过去，Natasha也一样。  
“……发生了啥？”Sam茫然地问。  
“有两个小鬼闯进9号区了！”Rumlow拔出枪冲出车。“嘿！你们两个！快回来！”  
Natasha和Clint已经迅速拖出了那个大号的垃圾箱，还盖着上面的箱盖，在路面磨出响亮的噪音。  
“去最近的医院！”她冲Rumlow大喊。“紧急情况！”  
Rumlow没放下枪。  
Bruce正在和Sam Wilson紧急对话：“Wilson警官，你的搭档有问题。我们需要你制服他。”  
“啥？！”Sam听上去清醒了一点。  
“警官，你最好放下枪。”Clint说，背后的弓弩没有亮出来。  
“Brock，放下枪！”Sam终于从警车里爬了出来，手里不稳地端着枪。“搞什么？你买个烟我居然就睡着了？你干嘛用枪指着这两个孩子？”  
“你现在可连枪都拿不稳。”Brock的脑袋偏向他。“告诉我你们在这儿干什么？”  
“Brock！放下枪！”Sam吼过去。  
“你不会想知道的，警官。”Natasha说。  
“放下枪！”Sam第三次吼。“你现在的行为就能被剥夺警徽！”  
“有人需要医疗救助！”Natasha对Sam说，。“身份必须保密，Wilson警官！”  
Clint的手慢慢移向背后的弓弩，Natasha伸手制止了他。  
街对面，Steve喘着气从三楼冲了下来，楼顶上的梯子也藏好了，他在Bruce示意下藏在了阴影里，卧底行动不能被发现。  
9号街区大部分的窗户都亮起了灯。  
“Jarvis在路上了。”Tony说。  
Sam抓起无线电向局里汇报了情况，枪口仍然指着Brock。  
“你干了什么？”Sam问他。“现在你在这儿干嘛？这儿是危险区，你惹上大麻烦了，Brock。放下枪。”  
Natasha瞪着他，Brock看向9号街区里的某个方向，慢慢放下枪，跪在街道上，Sam冲过去把他的双手拷在背后。  
救护车赶来了，医疗人员和Jarvis迅速立起遮挡屏风，将伤员从垃圾箱里运进车，开往医院。  
“你们两个得给我个解释。”Sam一边把Brock Rumlow塞进车里，一边对跑出危险区的Natasha和Clint说。  
“没问题。”Natasha说，和Clint坐上了警车。  
“Steve？”Bruce问。“现在打一辆出租车去医院，Jarvis会做好保密措施。”  
半分钟的沉默后，Steve低声确认了好，关掉了通讯器。


	13. Chapter 13

“他很走运，”医生看着Bucky的身体检查数值，“只是撞到了头导致严重脑震荡，左臂骨折很快就能恢复。待会儿他就会醒了。”  
Winifred和Becca在Bucky的病床边守着，从Bucky一被送到医院她们就赶来了，另一侧坐着头发乱糟糟，身上衣服也脏得一塌糊涂的Steve。三个人都守了一整夜。  
“这不是你的错，Steve。”Winifred安慰他。  
Steve摇头，手里捧着咖啡杯。Winifred和Becca都以为Bucky在俱乐部锻炼时意外摔伤，Jarvis找了个好理由隐瞒了真相。  
Natasha和Clint做为匿名的警方证人，保证了Steve和Bucky的身份安全。  
Pierce被停职调查，洞察计划被撤下，FBI让Fury接管了当地警局着手调查，Brock Rumlow一直是个双重卧底，或者说，雇佣兵，给警方和犯罪组织间互相传递消息。  
Sam Wilson得到了奖彰，医生在他体内检测出一种混合麻醉剂，使用后还会有短暂的失忆状况。九头蛇——洞察计划的那个组织里，也就是他们窃听到的Zola是这种麻醉剂的发明者，Rumlow用它混过去好几次，没引起任何怀疑。  
现在电视每天都在报道九头蛇的阴谋，FBI下面的一个组织，在Fury手下的神盾局参与了调查。  
危险街区在事情爆发后迅速被搬空了，直到Fury和FBI发现了他们利用自己挖的地下通道转移了不少成员，追踪仍在持续。  
Bucky动了动，迷迷糊糊地发出难受的哼哼，眼睛睁开得似乎很痛苦。医生用手电照了照他的眼睛，问他除了头还有哪儿疼。  
“就是头疼。”Bucky虚弱地说，茫然地盯着天花板。  
“Bucky？”Steve挤到病床前。  
“谁他妈是Bucky？”Bucky困倦地反问。Winifred和Becca互相看看，医生也有点儿惊讶。

*

“日常生活记忆没问题，”医生在一堆检查后宣布。“他知道怎么吃饭穿衣服，可以把他的作业拿来让他看看自己还记得多少。”  
“但他不记得任何人。”Winifred担忧地说，Becca正在告诉Bucky他爱吃什么爱干什么房间里有什么，Steve沉默着坐在椅子里，盯着自己的手机发短信。  
“可能是暂时的，也可能是永久的。”医生说，“在他这个年纪永久失忆的可能性很低，只要让他放松，保持心情愉快，带他去以前常去的地方或许能激发记忆，但别给他压力。”  
“我们会的。”Winifred点头。  
“如果今天他能起来走动而不觉得头疼，明天就可以出院了。”医生解释。“一旦有任何不适请立刻回来，Jarvis先生已经安排好了一切预约，不用担心你们的医疗保险。”  
Winifred道了谢，转向Steve：“Steve？”  
Steve看起来像被揍了一顿，有点惊慌地看向她。  
“你能多和Bucky聊聊吗？”她说，“你们总在一起玩。”  
Bucky的视线越过Becca看向Steve，看上去很震惊，脸上一片空白，Steve也看回去。  
“Becca，你要在这儿陪你哥哥还是回去找两件他的衣服来？我去处理出院手续。”Winifred对Becca说，“告诉Bucky小时候的事情就够了。”  
“我知道，”Becca同意，同样担忧地看向Steve。“你没事吗？”  
“我没问题。”Steve解释，对她笑了笑。  
“别责怪自己。”Winifred提醒。  
“我知道。”Steve回答。  
Winifred和Becca也离开病房，Steve的手机响了，他低头读了一下，回复了一消息。  
“我觉得我被忽视了。”Bucky慢吞吞地说。  
“你还好吗？”Steve立刻放下手机，但他坐得还是有点远。  
“妈妈和Becca，她们两个我觉得很熟悉。”Bucky完好的右手指了一下病房门，护士早已把他的病床抬高，让他半躺半坐。“而且镜子里的我和她们很像。”  
Steve看起来不知道怎么回答。  
“好吧，不是每个人醒过来都会发现自己脑子里一片空白的。”Bucky挠挠自己头发，仍然看着Steve，有点手足无措。“Steve，对吧？”  
“Steve Rogers.我们是邻居。”Steve点头，脸色因为一夜没睡好很糟糕，眼睛里满是血丝。  
“她们刚才没介绍你。”Bucky说。  
Steve耸肩，这又是个没法回答的句子。  
“所以……”Bucky试探着抛出球。“我们？”  
Steve刚张开嘴，门就被推开了。  
“你们两个蠢货！”Natasha冲了进来，“告诉你们只要靠近那儿就行，然后直接撤退，Rogers你这个蠢货！”  
“嗨。”Clint向Bucky挥手。“医生说你没问题，除了记忆那部分以外，”他皱眉观察着对方。“你怎么样？”  
“除了我现在没衣服穿以外一切都好。”Bucky身上就穿着医院那种后面系袋子的病号服，冲他晃晃左手，上面打着厚重的石膏。“你们俩是不是该介绍一下自己？看在我一片空白的脑子的份上？”  
Bucky的眼神紧盯着Natasha上下打量，Clint警惕地跨前了一步，Bucky脸上立刻出现了理解的表情。  
Natasha把Steve拽起来冲进了病房里的厕所。  
Clint介绍了他们两个，还有复仇者小酒馆和健身俱乐部，以及一点昨晚的“意外事故”真相。  
“这部分Nat认为你没告诉Barnes夫人和妹妹。”Clint说，“我们几个还有Stark都在警局呆到现在，Jarvis气坏了。”  
“所以我们这个俱乐部破坏了一起阴谋？”Bucky努力理清事情走向。  
“严格来说不是，”Clint坐在床边晃着两条腿。“是你和Cap意外发现了Rumlow那个警察，我们原本以为他是和线人联络，监控又被洗掉了——如果一个好警察被灭口可不是个好事。”  
“结果这事走向了反方向。”Bucky盯着他。“Rumlow才是那个线人，还用九头蛇的试验药物把搭档Sam Wilson搞晕了？”  
“没错。”Clint摊开手。“你接受得很快。”他看了眼Bucky的左臂。“你可是个神枪手，伙计，在你胳膊好之前不准摸打靶用枪。”  
厕所里Natasha的声音越来越高，盖过了Clint解释前因后果的声音——“你没告诉他？Rogers，现在可不是上世纪四十年代，他应该知道这个！”  
“Natasha！”Steve声音也变高了。  
“看来吵完了。”Clint说。Natasha跟一团火球一样冲了出来，直接坐在Clint旁边。Steve脸上的平静比平时更严肃，Bucky在他出来后就一直看着他，茫然地眨着眼，直到Steve坐回那张椅子上。  
Clint告知了他这部分的真相，Natasha哼了一声，继续补充：“我们都未成年，现在在Fury那儿记成匿名线人，这事不会记在我们的档案里。”  
“Tony怎么样了？”Steve问，从厕所出来后就一直没有看向Bucky，现在他盯着Natasha和Clint。  
“Jarvis没告诉他老爸，感谢老天他老妈现在在法国，Tony得到了个强制反向禁足。”Natasha说。  
“反向禁足？”Steve和Bucky同时问。Bucky仍然看着他，就像他没法移开自己视线，Steve努力不在那种目光下在椅子里扭动。  
“把Tony和一台电脑关在一起他能宅到世界末日。”Clint愉快地说，“Jarvis把他拎去了一个纯自然原生态农场，没有电视，没有电脑，没有手机。他得每天工作好几小时，打扫牛棚，跟着放羊什么的。”  
“Tony的噩梦。”Natasha评价。  
“想象得到。”Steve笑了笑。“Pepper监督他？”  
“今晚的飞机。”Natasha说，“还有Bruce也一起去。估计待会儿他就要打电话抱怨了。”

*

“我们只挖出了洞察计划的一角。”Natasha解释Clint没说到的细节，正在吃着他偷渡进来的汉堡薯条。“九头蛇才是背后真正的组织者，不管怎样，神盾接手了我们的调查。”  
“还有匿名线报奖金，给我们所有人。”Clint也在大嚼。“Fury不是还问你要不要加入神盾？”  
“我还在考虑，”Natasha想了想。“如果神盾能搞定我祖父的克格勃身份问题，我不介意。”  
“我觉得我可以当个FBI或者CIA。”Clint说。  
Steve咬着汉堡，Bucky只能吃病号餐，一大坨土豆泥和煮得烂乎乎的西兰花还有紫甘蓝，但他还是舀起它们全都吃了下去。  
病房里的电视一直开着，新闻播报着洞察计划的调查进展，Fury在接受采访，在镜头里他看上去也严肃得要命，还特别感谢了这次的匿名线报。  
“所以……我们都是朋友？”Bucky说，叉起一坨土豆泥塞进嘴里。  
“你还想要什么关系？”Clint条件反射地问，挪得离Natasha更近了一点儿。  
Bucky对他这个反应只是略微睁大了眼睛，又叉了一嘴土豆泥。  
Natasha看着Steve继续吃他的汉堡，Bucky的视线在Clint说完那句抱怨后又悄悄回到Steve那儿。  
“我快被你们两个蠢货搞死了。”她放下手里的食物。“你们两个是一对儿。”  
Steve猛然看向她的惊呆脸和Bucky松了一口气的放松脸同时出现还挺好笑的。  
“不，不，Bucky，我们只是朋友。”Steve使劲摇头。  
“我就知道，你绝对是我喜欢的型。”Bucky又看了一眼Natasha然后转向Steve：“我们不是一对儿？”  
Clint抗议的“嘿！”被Natasha打断了。  
“每个人都知道你们是一对。”Natasha翻白眼。“但我猜你们还没上床。”  
Steve无奈地试图劝阻她：“Nat——”  
“闭嘴，你们两个把事情给我理清楚。”Natasha拖起Clint就冲出病房还关上了门。  
“我还没吃完！”  
“快回去拿。”  
“好吧。”Clint冲回来拿走了食物又冲了出去。  
他们俩的声音消失在门外。Steve瞪着关上的门，Bucky瞪着Steve。  
“别这么盯着我。”Steve继续吃。  
于是Bucky也继续吃。  
“反正你刚才要说的时候被打断了。”Bucky说。  
“我们不是。”Steve挥手强调，红晕开始从颧骨蔓延到脖子，他整个儿变成了粉红色，汉堡剩下的部分连同包装纸摊在膝盖上，Bucky忍不住盯着他看。  
“相信我，我绝对知道自己的感觉是什么。”Bucky放下叉子。Steve看起来很愧疚，整个人缩在椅子里。“妈妈和Becca？没问题。我对医生不感兴趣，然后我看到了你，第一个感觉就是见鬼，我好像是个同性恋。”  
“你喜欢女孩。”Steve强调，同时表现出退缩和勇敢也很好笑，至少他现在和Bucky对视。“你刚刚在打量Natasha。”  
“Clint差点掐死我，你看到他的眼神了。”Bucky说。“所以我知道我是个双性恋。”  
“不，你只是——”Steve试着解释。“失忆。如果其他人站在你面前，你也会有感觉的。”  
“Clint也很帅，可我对他没任何想法，除了他很爱吃。”Bucky耸肩。“你能坐得近点儿么？我现在可没法对你怎么样——等等，你是纯异性恋？我吓到你了？老天，我很抱——”  
“别道歉。”Steve立刻摇头，Bucky刚刚脸上涌现的“卧槽我搞砸了”表情糟透了，他立刻否认了。“我不——我对同性恋和双性恋都没意见，事实上——”他犹豫了一下。“我觉得我也是双性恋，我是说。”  
“别告诉我你有女朋友了！或者男朋友，你这么可爱！”Bucky哀叹。  
“我不——”Steve又一次卡住了，蓝眼睛睁得大极了。“我不可爱。”他小声说。  
“别害羞，伙计。”Bucky微笑，他就是忍不住这个。“我们真不是一对？”  
“好吧。”Steve叹气，“我们接过吻，但是——”  
“真的？”Bucky打断他，“求你告诉我我们至少是朋友。”  
“最好的。”Steve想了一下，承认了。“那只是实验的吻，并不是说——你知道的。”他红得更厉害了。  
“大概能猜得出来。”Bucky放松了，右手挠着头发。“抱歉，我真不记得你，但我觉得我认识你。”  
Steve低头看了看自己膝盖上还剩一点的汉堡，又抬起头发还有点乱糟糟的脑袋，肩膀显而易见地放松了。  
“老天，我真想摸摸你的头发。”Bucky小声说，继续挠着自己的脑袋。“这股味儿是我身上的么？”  
“你摔进了垃圾堆里。”Steve小声回答。  
“恶。”Bucky挠挠脑壳，“难怪我总觉得头皮痒痒。”  
“等医生确定你没事就能回家了，那时你就可以洗澡。”Steve解释，把剩下的汉堡解决掉。Bucky也已经吃得差不多了，看着他把包装纸和Bucky的餐盘都收拾好，在厕所里呆了半分钟，出来的时候已经梳好了头发，将一把梳子递给Bucky。  
“谢了。”Bucky用梳子挠自己的头毛。“Natasha之前在里面对你吼，为什么？”  
Steve看起来又开始不自在了，在椅子里缩成一小团。  
“你掉下去了。”他低声说，看着自己放在膝盖间的双手。“那个距离你绝对没问题，但有人冲那儿的消防梯开了一枪，你没能抓住它，你掉下去了。”  
“意外总会出现。”Bucky继续挠着脑袋。“我们可不是专业间谍，所以我们为什么会半夜跑进一个危险的地方去探听消息？”  
“是我。”Steve的语调听上去很疲倦。“在Tony坚持要黑进整个社区的监控摄像头时我没反对，我们一直追踪Rumlow和Wilson的执勤路线……前几天我们决定跟着他们看看危险街区里的情况。”  
“之前Clint提到了Cap，是你，对吗？”Bucky问。“好士兵会听从指挥。”  
“Bucky——”  
“Steve，”Bucky继续推进，把梳子放到病床边的床头柜上，那儿还有湿纸巾，他拽出一张在手指间揉了揉。“那时候你安全了吗？”  
Steve停住了，抬起头。Bucky看着他充满愧疚的眼睛。  
“是的。”他承认。

*

Steve的手机响了。他们对视的平衡被打破。Steve接起电话，“Tony？”Bucky对他打手势按共放，Steve照做了，将椅子移近了床边，让Bucky能看到Tony Stark在手机上的大头照。。  
“Jarvis待会儿就要把我捆上飞机去一个原始世界！你能想象吗！去干农活！还不如杀了我！”Tony那照片还挺赞。Bucky对他的大嗓门恨不得塞住耳朵。“你和Barnes在一块儿对不？我们的神枪手脑子怎么样？”  
“那么你就是Tony Stark。”Bucky打招呼。“抱歉，我什么都想不起来。”  
“我已经看到医疗报告了，只是脑震荡，无数人受过比你重得多的伤都恢复了记忆。”Tony在那边说。“Natasha发消息跟我说你们两个是蠢货，要我推你们一把，你们俩怎么了？”  
“Natasha说——”Steve试图解释，Bucky一把抓过那个手机——这动作让他后背有点拉扯的疼。“她说我和Steve是一对。”  
“Bucky！”Steve冲过来要按呼叫铃。  
“没事，是后背疼，不是脑子。”Bucky嘶嘶吸气。Steve靠得很近，检查他系带病号服遮不住的背后。  
“噢，你们当然是一对儿。”Tony用某种Bucky确定他肯定在那边翻白眼的语调说。“而且我还是你们的丘比特，你不相信？我还存着你们第一次接吻的视频。”  
“Stark！”Steve在Bucky背后抗议，对Bucky的音调低了好多。“你后背上都是淤青，应该是摔下去时的碰撞，没有破皮。”  
“我们第一次接吻还有视频？”Bucky挑高眉毛。  
“Cap，跟他解释——嘿，Pepper，我在问候伤员，别抢我手机——”一阵响动后对面换成个温柔的女孩声音：“Steve，Bucky，我是Pepper Potts。”  
“嘿。”他们打招呼。Steve的手离呼叫铃不远，Bucky闻得到他身上脏兮兮的灰尘气味，昨晚他们俩肯定在那个危险地方遇到了相当倒霉的事。  
“Bucky，你肯定没问题。”Pepper说，“我为Tony的行为道歉，还有Steve，Fury在这之后想和你们俩见个面。”  
“好的。”Steve回答。他们三个互相聊了几句，Pepper结束通话。  
Bucky把手机递给Steve，并且在Steve想溜回椅子那儿前先抓住了他的上衣下摆。  
“视频？”Bucky好奇地问。  
“……这又是一个很长的故事。”Steve想把脸埋在手里。  
“呆在这儿。”Bucky拽着他让他坐在床边。  
Steve的脸红看起来短时间内不会消褪了，Bucky盯着他看。  
“我很抱歉。”Steve说，看着Bucky的眼睛。  
“别这种表情，”Bucky在能阻止自己之前手指就碰到了Steve的下巴，Steve一点没躲。“你之前坐在那儿和我妈妈说话的时候就这种表情，我就知道我完蛋了，你一这样我就想亲你。”  
Steve的脸没法更红了，Bucky的脸也红得厉害。  
“你真好看。”Bucky小声说。  
“老天，”Steve低声抱怨。“姑娘们都喜欢你。”  
“从Natasha吼你这一点来看，确实有可能，她可不是个好士兵。”Bucky的右手手指轻轻碰触Steve的颧骨和脸颊，Steve在这碰触下不自觉地更倾向对方的手指和身体。“她为什么吼你？”  
“她想让我告诉你昨晚发生了什么。”Steve眨眼的时候睫毛很长，Bucky想碰碰它们。“我本来不想告诉你的。”  
“我有权知道我自己干了什么导致现在这样，伙计。”Bucky说，“但我知道你刚才没说谎。”  
“我不会对你说谎的。”Steve回答。Bucky的手指滑到Steve的下唇上，Steve的呼吸变急促了。  
“神盾会追查那个开枪的人。”Bucky说，“谁没有几回运气不好的时候？”他已经靠得足够近，“我要继续了？你可以待会儿再揍我。”  
Steve露出一个非常小的微笑，眼睛里的悲伤仍未消褪，但Bucky已经靠过去把他们的嘴唇按在一起了。  
门被打开了，他们俩立刻推开对方。  
“哦，别介意我，你们继续。”Becca毫不在意地说，提着一个纸袋进来了。“看来你今晚就可以出院了，我拿了你的衣服过来。”  
“Becca——”Steve试图解释。  
“等一下，你们以为我不知道？”Becca眨眨眼。“两位妈妈早就知道了，我知道得更早，没有几对最好的朋友像你们俩这样整天黏在一起。晚上医生要是说没问题，Rogers夫人就来接你们。”她挥挥手关上了门。  
Steve呆了一会儿，Bucky想了想，“至少我们用不着出柜了。”他拽拽Steve的衣服，这次Steve两只手捧住了他的脸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注：  
> 吧唧失忆后这个反应的部分灵感来源于这条新闻↓现实比小说更浪漫XD  
> 新闻 http://www.s1979.com/news/world/201310/11103211011.shtml  
> 视频 http://www.56.com/u37/v_OTg2NjM0MjY.html


	14. Chapter 14

“挺乱的。”Bucky对自己的房间下结论，胳膊上吊着吊带。床铺根本没整理，书架上的小说也没放整齐，拳击手套和锻炼装备倒是整洁有序。  
“你的衣橱可不乱。”Steve说。  
Bucky拉开了衣橱，所有衣服按季节和颜色都分类整齐，连鞋子也一样。  
“我是个punk？”他拉出一件小皮衣在身上比了比。  
Steve在门框边憋笑，“你就是个punk。”  
“你们两个都给我下来吃晚饭！”Winifred在楼下喊。  
Bucky关上衣橱门和Steve下去吃饭。Sarah也在，两个妈妈一边吃一边聊着工作上的事，Becca一边吃一边看手机。Steve刚开始还有点不自在，Bucky也是，不过三位女性都没有什么异常反应。  
吃到一半Bucky悄悄问他：“以前也这样？”  
Steve点点头。  
“那就没问题了。”Bucky说，“顺便说一句，这可真好吃。”  
Steve指向Becca，Becca露出个得意的坏笑，和Bucky失忆前那种笑法一模一样。  
“晚上你睡Steve那儿还是你自己房间？”Winifred边吃边问。  
Bucky茫然了两秒钟。  
“我们一起睡？”他转向Steve。  
Steve现在想把脸埋在盘子里了。  
“经常一起睡。”Becca坏心眼地补充。“我已经想不起来你们有哪些时候是单独睡在两张床上了。”  
“Becca！”Steve抗议。  
“而且你们俩相当安静，不管发生了什么。”Becca单手回着短信。“我觉得你应该睡Steve那儿。”  
“我知道你有两门课有点超前。”Sarah说，“你这几天打算请假？”  
Steve确实请了假，Mr.Coulson在电话里立刻批准了。  
“你觉得没问题就行。”Sarah接受了。“我可从没担心过你的成绩。”  
“谢谢。”Steve说。  
“我觉得Bucky可以睡Steve那儿。”Becca说，“我讨厌和你们俩抢浴室。”  
“我没问题。”Rogers夫人立刻点头，“Bucky的胳膊不能碰水，Steve，你得在他洗澡前把石膏包起来。”  
“我们可以来个女士之夜。”Winifred提议，朝Sarah挤眼睛，“男孩们肯定有很多话要说。”  
Steve和Bucky没意见。众人继续吃饭。

*

“我喜欢这儿。”Bucky说，盯着墙上的……“那是弹孔吗？”  
“这儿之前出了个凶杀案，所以价格很低。”Steve说，找来了小号垃圾袋。Bucky甚至还收拾了几件衣服和鞋子搬到了Steve家里。“Tony黑进了警局档案，我们没权限看到更多细节。”  
“我也不太想知道细节，不过这屋子很棒。”Bucky靠在浴室门框边。“我们一起睡了好几年？”  
Steve打开了热水，Bucky试着把自己的T恤往上拽，不过只有一只手就有点困难。Steve走过来帮他脱掉，让他坐在浴缸边缘，把垃圾袋套在左臂石膏上（Sarah还借了他几根橡皮筋）。  
“什么都没发生。”Steve还是有点脸红，“我妈妈是护士，老早就告诉我们青春期会发生什么了。如果我们中的一个睡醒后发现有个勃起问题，只要去浴室解决或者放着不管就行。”  
“你说勃起这词就像个医生。”Bucky说，开始解牛仔裤。“我们有一起洗过澡吗？”  
“俱乐部锻炼后的冲澡？伙计，我们真的什么都没干过，除了接吻。”Steve翻眼睛，把Bucky脱下的裤子内裤袜子丢进洗衣篮。Bucky坐进浴缸里，被热水泡得舒出了长长一口气。  
“那我们以前一直在干嘛？”Bucky看着Steve拿起海绵团儿，朝上面挤了一堆沐浴露。  
“锻炼？直到几个月前我还是个小个子。”Steve想了想，“帮女士们买东西，上学，你给我当绘画模特？”  
“听起来是挺没趣。”Bucky在Steve坐到浴缸边，就在自己背后时评价。“我的背怎么样？”  
“不算太严重。”Steve盯着那些淤青，“医生给了一管药膏。我要碰你一下，疼痛度一到十，由低到高，给我个数字。”他按了一下一块发紫的淤青。  
“嗷。”Bucky缩了一下，“三或者四？”  
“知道了。”Steve开始用海绵团在他背上揉圈儿，一只手按在Bucky肩膀上。  
Bucky用另一块海绵团儿洗着自己右手够得着的地方，浴室里很热，水温也很舒服，他的左胳膊搭在浴缸边缘，Steve完全没弄疼他。  
“说点什么。”一段只有擦洗和水声的沉默后，Bucky要求。  
“我不知道说什么。”Steve老实承认。“以前都是你在说，各种笑话或者看到的有趣东西，作业，看到的漂亮女孩，或者锻炼。”  
“我是个话特别多的家伙？”Bucky扭头看他，“真的？你没被我烦死？”  
“当然。”Steve被他在浴缸里的扭动逗乐了，把海绵团拍在他脑袋上。  
“我觉得我一只手没法洗头。”Bucky用夸张的眨眼和哭哭脸对Steve说。  
“你这个懒鬼。”Steve抱怨，T恤和牛仔裤都沾湿了不少地方，但还是伸手去拿洗发露。  
“伤员有特权。”Bucky得意地宣布，闻了闻海绵团儿。“我喜欢这个香波。”  
“你撞到头前也这么说。”Steve开始揉他的脑袋，把Bucky的头发揉出各种形状。

*

Steve给Bucky讲了天窗的由来，房间里家具的来源，角落那些堆叠的画布，已完成和未完成的作品上都搭着防尘布。  
“我能想到我为什么老喜欢待在这儿。”Bucky抬头看着头顶上那一片夜空，星星不算多但仍然很漂亮。“不过为什么这儿有个超大号猩猩？”  
Steve安静了一会儿：“你赢到的奖品，一直放在这儿当成椅子。”  
“它的肚子绝对被坐了很多次。”Bucky看着猩猩肚子那儿不平整的凹陷，“我可以吗？”他问。  
“它是你的专属座位。”Steve耸肩。  
Bucky直接坐了进去，毛绒玩具软绵绵的填充物可不会弄疼他的背。  
“你这儿赞极了。”他宣布。  
Steve坐在了旁边的地板上，盘着腿，两只手撑着下巴看着他。  
Bucky在猩猩肚皮上半坐半躺了几分钟，转向Steve，看着他在灯光里更浅的发色和更亮的眼睛。  
“这么说可能很怪，”Bucky想了想，“但我就是觉得你棒极了，以前我肯定也这么觉得。”  
“你失忆了。”Steve有点儿尴尬地在旁边缩成一小团。  
“那又怎样？我的感觉可没错，过来一起坐？”Bucky戳戳他。  
Steve爬进猩猩的胳膊范围里，Bucky试着找了一下合适的姿势，很快就发现了：“我们以前这么干过。”  
“对。”Steve承认。  
“Becca和Natasha说得一点都没错。”Bucky叹气。“我以前到底为什么一直没说？你身边都是女孩？或者男孩？”  
Steve的脑袋和他靠在一起，正好可以看到天窗外的一部分夜空。  
“没有人。”Steve说，“你倒是成功约过好几个女孩，我一直觉得你是异性恋。”  
“没人喜欢你？他们疯了！”Bucky抱怨。  
Steve这次的安静时间有点长。  
“但是——你喜欢我？”最终他小声说。  
这不知怎么的还挺让Bucky脸红，他都不敢去看Steve的表情，点点头：“对。”  
Steve紧挨着他的右半边身体，现在他们两个的心跳都大声得够呛。  
“我现在超级紧张。”又一段沉默后，Bucky也小声说。  
“你对女孩调情可从来不紧张。”Steve反驳。  
“调情是技巧训练。”Bucky说，“不过这显然没什么用，我觉得我现在完全不知道该干什么。”  
“在我们的屁股坐疼前去睡觉。”Steve提议。  
“好吧。”Bucky说。

*

结果他们倒床上就睡着了，直到第二天睡到快中午才醒。  
Bucky醒来就发现Steve睡在他右胳膊上，而且很巧妙地没压麻那只完好的手臂。他们爬起来的时候乱成一团，奇迹般地没摔下床。  
“白天的光线真是棒级了。”Bucky盯着天窗投下的光柱说。“我能看看你的画么？”  
“当然，除了没完成的都行。”Steve揉着眼睛，指给他两部分作品的位置。“妈妈现在肯定上班去了，我们有几天假期，你想吃什么？”  
“什么都行。”Bucky回答。Steve噔噔噔地跑下楼去找吃的。他从床上下来，揭开那些完成作品的防尘布。  
第一张是Natasha和Clint，两个人的脑袋靠在一起在说着什么，姿态很亲近，画得很像，捕捉的神情也很传神，色彩鲜艳明快。Steve画得很棒。Becca和Winifred房间也有一样风格的人像，很明显出自Steve的手笔。  
接下来是街角一景，社区的一只狗狗，一家杂货店的货架，一些Bucky不认识的油画或水彩人像，还有些是素描。  
他把防尘布盖回去，Steve在楼下声音很小，他探头看了看，还是没忍住好奇心，揭开未完成的那部分作品。  
画到一半的素描，一些草稿，上色上了一部分的风景……有两幅画体积很大，在那些画的最里面，多加了一层防尘布靠在墙壁上。  
Bucky把它们抽了出来，只有一只胳膊这有点困难，但他还是成功没让其他作品都砸在地板上。  
防尘布包裹得很好，显然里面还装好了画框，阻隔了防尘布直接贴在颜料或者炭笔痕迹上。  
其中一幅画的防尘布上几乎没有灰尘，应该最近包裹起来的。到底难看到什么程度Steve才会把它们藏起来？  
Bucky小心地揭开布，简单木制框包裹着一片景色，像过度曝光的照片，就是那种被太阳晒得眼前发晕时会看到的东西，模糊的云霄飞车，色彩混杂却仍能辨认出是些摊贩的轮廓。  
这幅画和那些完成的作品完全是两种风格，但Bucky认得出Steve的笔触，这张画上的笔触比那些完成品细腻得多，Steve肯定花了很多很多时间想要画出这么一幅看起来不是那么漂亮的风景。  
……科尼岛？  
医生说过他的记忆恢复的可能性相当大，这张画里的场景是科尼岛，他一定去过那儿。  
Steve努力想画下来的这一幕也许有什么别的意思。  
“Bucky？”Steve在楼下叫他。  
“我马上就下来！”Bucky回答，揭开那块灰尘有点厚的防尘布。  
那是他自己，看上去更年轻（没有现在手臂上小块儿的肌肉），坐在地板上望向画框外，表情放松又开心。上面有一束光照亮了画里Bucky的脸和肩膀——天窗的光，  
这幅画上的颜料感更厚重，但笔触几乎辨认不出。如果说拿刚才科尼岛的风景和这张Bucky相比，科尼岛简直就像未完成。  
“Bucky？”Steve跑上楼梯。Bucky来不及把画弄回原位——“哦。”Steve盯着他腿边的画。“你看到了。”  
“抱歉。”Bucky小声说。  
“没什么。”Steve有点遗憾。“我本来想再完成一点就给你看的。”  
“它们绝对已经画完了。”Bucky说，“科尼岛，对不对？我们去过？”  
Steve点点头，“你想起来了？”  
“我只知道这是科尼岛，看来我的记忆正在回来。”Bucky在Steve过来重新把两张画包裹好，放回原位时帮忙一起搬动它们。“科尼岛发生了什么？”  
Steve躲开了他的目光。“你会想起来的。”  
Bucky发誓Steve跑下楼的时候耳朵都红了。

*

“我觉得那张画是，你知道。”Bucky在和Steve一起吃早午餐的时候说。“以前的我。”  
“那是你第一次给我当模特。”Steve解释。“我拍了很多照片做参考。”  
“你画得超级赞。”Bucky说。“你能画个现在的我吗？”  
Steve看向他的左臂。  
“也许以后我再也不会打石膏了。”Bucky用叉子戳Steve盘子里的鸡蛋。“你还能在石膏上画点什么有趣的东西。”  
Steve想了想，摸摸Bucky左臂硬邦邦的石膏。  
“也许我可以画个金属胳膊。”他说。  
于是Bucky耐心坐了一个小时，让Steve调色，在石膏上用笔刷抹来抹去，最终他有了个很酷的金属手臂。  
“这颜色就像冬天。”他举着胳膊做出开枪的动作。“既然你是个Captain，那我就是Winter Soldier。”  
“你的脸一点也不吓人。”Steve举着手机拍了些动态照片，不时提醒Bucky怎么移动四肢好得到更好的角度。“至少该有个面具，或者墨镜。”  
“我可以遮住脸，”Bucky用右手盖住脸，“或者留长点儿的头发。Winter Soldier出现在目标面前，对方就死定了。”  
“世界上最强的杀手？”Steve看着手机里的照片。Bucky躺回猩猩肚子上，继续往下编：“Captain听起来就像个正义的角色，也许我们会成为死敌。”  
“我不会和你打的。”Steve说，举起手机又拍了几张Bucky躺在毛绒猩猩身上，吊着一个金属手臂的照片。  
“Winter Soldier接到了任务，必须干掉Captain Rogers。”Bucky想着情节。“他们曾经是最好的朋友，但Winter Soilder被邪恶反派洗脑成了杀手，装上金属手臂，忘记了过去的一切。”  
Steve想了想，“他们俩肯定得狠狠打上一架。”调色用的颜料板就摊在二楼地板上，颜料管在他们脚边到处都是。“但最终Winter Soilder会停手的。”  
Bucky看着他收拾那些颜料。“你觉得Winter Soldier会因为什么原因停手？”  
“也许Captain说了句在他们俩的过去都很重要的话？电影里都这么写。”Steve把颜料管放进他的一大堆颜料里，用湿纸巾擦手指沾上的颜色。  
“这都可以画成一本漫画了，超级英雄和他的宿敌兼前好友。”Bucky摸着看上去就像金属的石膏。“是不是有点基？”  
“超级英雄不是都有点基？”Steve挪到他旁边，Bucky伸展两条腿把他往自己这边拐，直到Steve翻翻眼睛，和Bucky一起靠在猩猩肚子上，还被那只完好的右手给圈住。  
Steve枕在猩猩胸口，Bucky看着他，Steve已经从昨天的各种脸红过渡到了非同寻常的镇定，一只手放在Bucky的石膏上，那比说出来的任何话都安慰。  
“你觉得我恢复记忆后，会忘记这段时间的事情吗？”Bucky说。医生昨天已经把各种可能性都告诉他们了，也有可能恢复后会忘记中间这段空白。  
Steve在这个问题下微微睁大眼睛，从Bucky看到那两张画之后他就没再微笑过，肩膀在Bucky手指下紧绷起来。  
“不知道。”Steve最终说，声音里有Bucky绝对能辨认出的恐慌，“这没关系，Bucky。”  
“记得提醒我我们在这段时间里搞上了。”Bucky尽量用玩笑的口吻说，Steve这回笑了，但他没看向Bucky的眼睛。

*

那位FBI兼神盾的Fury在他们的休假第三天打来了电话。  
Bucky有医生的证明确认失忆，当晚发生了什么绝对是一片空白，所以只有Steve会和Fury谈谈。  
“我会给你录像，明白吗？做为证据提交给神盾局，但你与Barnes的身份会保密。”Fury设定好摄像机，和Steve在那个警局审讯室里面对面坐好，隔着一张桌子和两杯饮料。“你明白那些保密文件的意思，对吧？”  
“明白。”Steve平静地说。  
隔着那块审讯室常有的双向玻璃，Natasha和Clint都在另一边，包括Bucky（医生认为他旁听也许能想起什么来），连Jarvis也在场——Bruce和Tony都已签署保密条约，现在在那个农场里干活。Jarvis做为他们这帮未成年的保证人也必须知道所有人对当晚状况的陈述。一位神盾局特勤人员Hill陪伴着他们。  
“那么告诉我当晚你们所有的行动。”Fury的态度就像Steve是个大人。  
Steve双手握着杯子开始陈述，从他们发现问题，Tony未成型的街区三维模型，黑进警局值班表（这完全不算秘密），制定计划，根据每个人的特长安排观察位置，Tony的高科技小窃听器——直到他们看到Rumlow在那个街区，而Tony又发现街道监控被洗掉替换后才确定真的有问题——接着是他和Bucky的跟踪，攀爬过五幢楼顶，他也不知道为什么对方对声音特别敏感，被发现后的那声枪响，消防梯在Bucky绝对能抓住的位置下滑了一个角度，Bucky摔了下去。  
Bucky在玻璃后面听了全过程。Steve说得足够仔细，在他们被发现时握紧了杯子，重现Bucky摔下去的那一刻时，停顿了足足半分钟。整个房间里非常安静，Fury完全没催促。  
“老天。”Hill特工捂住嘴。  
Natasha和Clint各放了一只手在Bucky肩膀上。  
直到Steve情绪足够镇定，才继续下去——Natasha当时的紧急判断，Tony的应急预案，Bruce提醒Steve必须藏起来，否则可能遭到那些危险分子的报复。而Natasha和Clint却作为突然出现的陌生人藏起了Bucky并向Sam Wilson求助。  
“一个完整的行动预案，执行良好，应急策略相当有效。”Fury在Steve结束时评价。“现在我明白为什么他们管你叫Cap，我的经验早就告诉我不要用外表和年龄判断一个人。”  
Steve只是露出一个难过的微笑。“没有Tony和Bruce的科技，这绝对不可能成功，还有Natasha他们的反应。Bucky的枪法帮了大忙。”  
“9号街区的大部分居民都藏在屋子深处，一些人在靠近门窗的位置巡逻，任何闯入者都会被发现。”Fury说，“你们之前并没预料到这种情况，真正的FBI特勤人员也不一定会完成得比你们更好。”  
Steve看着手里的杯子。“Bucky受伤了。”  
“任何人都会遇到意外。我读过医疗报告，你的朋友恢复记忆的可能性很高。”Fury说，关掉了摄像机。“在你们的年龄完成这样的潜入行动，我非常想替神盾局招揽你们，成为真正的特工。”  
Steve有点惊讶。玻璃后的Bucky也很惊讶。  
“我打算接受。”Natasha说，Clint也点头：“这很酷，我想要更多的专业训练。”  
“Stark企业原本就和军方合作，Mr.Banner的父母也一样。”Jarvis解释。“但我认为你们足以自己做出选择。”  
Bucky盯着Steve，当然，Steve去哪儿他都会跟着。  
“你们谁知道怎么解锁手机？”他掏出自己这三天都没法用的手机。“我忘了我手机的密码，Tony和Bruce又禁足了。”  
“0704.”Natasha立刻说，露出她黑寡妇风格的笑。“我知道你们所有人的密码，我天生就是这块料。”  
“Steve的生日。”Clint补充。  
“谢了。”Bucky输入密码，的确解了锁。“我得去个洗手间，等Steve决定加入的时候告诉我一声就行。”  
Natasha盯着他跑走的背影，让Clint盯着Steve，自己跟了上去。  
Jarvis和Hill还有Clint等着Steve做出决定。  
Steve的杯子已经喝空，Fury取下了摄像机里的存储卡，装进自己的西装口袋。  
“Mr.Fury，”Steve说，看向Fury。“这是个很好的机会。”  
“但我听到了这句话下面的‘谢谢，但是不’。”Fury在非工作状态时就没那么严肃了。  
“对。”Steve笑了笑，完整陈述了一遍事情经过后他也轻松了很多。“如果Bucky现在恢复了记忆，也许他会同意，那我也会同意。如果他说不，我也不会。”  
“前提是‘他恢复了记忆’。”Fury抓住了重点。“你似乎没考虑自己，Mr.Rogers。”  
“我知道成为特工会很棒，可以去做正确的事。”Steve回答，“但正确的事不一定需要成为特工也能去做。”  
“我同意这一点。”Fury点头。  
“我不想再把Bucky一个人丢在危险的地方，”Steve语调平稳镇定，直视Fury的眼睛，然后他笑了。“也许你可以问问Bucky。”  
“我想我已经知道他会说什么了。”Fury说，向Hill做了个手势。  
Jarvis和Clint在门口等着Steve走出来。“嗨，Cap。”Jarvis对他微笑。  
“Jarvis，别告诉我你也跟着他们一起这么叫我。”Steve哀叹。  
Natasha和Bucky一起回来了，Natasha看起来眼睛有点红，Clint没问。  
“你答应了没？”Bucky一把揽过Steve的肩膀，现在Steve长高了些，但Bucky还是能拽着他到处跑。  
“没。”Steve说，“我还想试试其他选择，比如画画，或者继续锻炼？”  
“Bucky这手臂酷毙了。”Clint说，“你能给我们搞点人体彩绘吗？”  
“我想没问题。”Steve回答。


	15. Chapter 15

Bucky在第七天半夜惊醒的时候差点把Steve勒死，他们俩都吓了一大跳，手忙脚乱地爬起来。  
Bucky喘得就像哮喘发作，Steve检查他发现没事，把床头灯拧到低亮度：“Bucky？”  
“我的左手怎么了？”Bucky瞪着他的左臂，在昏暗光线下那金属外壳跟真的差不多。  
Steve的一只手正平放在他肚子上，“你想起了什么？”  
“我们去跟踪Rumlow了，对吧？”Bucky问。“为什么我们在睡觉？这是石膏？”他敲敲左臂。“我骨折了？”  
Steve一脑袋磕在Bucky肩膀上，发出一连串郁闷的声音。  
“Stevie？”Bucky戳他。  
“好吧，你记得的最后一件事是什么？”Steve问，从Bucky肩膀上抬起脑袋。  
“我们跟着Rumlow进了9号街区，我开枪把窃听器打到墙上。”Bucky回想。“我们被发现了，你跳了过去——操。”他僵住了。“我摔下去了？我还以为在做梦。”  
“左手骨折和脑震荡。”Steve抓起手机看了一眼时间。“已经过去——现在是第八天，看来你没问题了。”  
“什么问题？”Bucky怀疑地问。“等等，我知道你这表情，这几天我怎么了？”  
“你差不多把什么都忘了。”Steve一脸困得不行的表情。“你是现在去给医生检查还是明天？”  
“凌晨三点半。”Bucky看着手机时间。“绝对不要。”  
“好吧。”Steve倒回了床垫上。  
Bucky的呼吸已经几近平稳，T恤被冷汗浸湿，Steve马上就要再次睡着了。  
“Steve，Steve？”他艰难地脱掉睡衣T恤，擦擦身上的冷汗。Steve半睁开眼睛，顺手捞过那件T恤擦了擦Bucky后背。  
“我干了什么？告诉我最关键的。”Bucky说，“我没去到处惹麻烦，对吧？”  
Steve用力拽他的胳膊，把他拉倒在枕头上，下一秒Bucky就跟着放松了。  
“你没惹麻烦。”Steve打了个大大的哈欠。“除了把我当成你男朋友以外。”  
然后他睡着了，脸埋在Bucky肩膀上，胳膊还搭在他肚子上。Bucky困惑了五秒钟，但睡眠马上就把他搞定了。

*

“真的？”Bucky问，医生还在搞他的大脑扫描成像。  
Steve的回答是抬高了两条眉毛。  
“你可真镇定。”Bucky看着他，Steve站在病床边无聊地等着扫描结果。  
“我这辈子的傻气都在你问我有没有男女朋友时用光了。”Steve说。“还有这辈子份额的尴尬。”  
Bucky用右手捂住脸。  
“你还对Natasha说她是你的菜。”Steve说。  
Bucky在手掌下面发出一阵呻吟。  
“我再也不能面对Clint了。”  
“嗯哼。”Steve回答。“我完全不知道该直接给你一拳还是按医生说的‘千万别给失忆病人压力’配合演戏。”  
“让我猜猜，你演戏了。”Bucky从手指缝里看着Steve。  
Steve用那种“你很清楚”的表情看着他。  
Bucky这回加上左手石膏一起捂住了脸。  
“扫描成像没问题。”医生说，“中间这几天的记忆也可能会回来，别担心。”  
“我倒希望它不要回来。”Bucky小声说。  
Steve的手机响了，Natasha发来个消息：“等Tony回来，我们开个庆祝派对。你男朋友脑子怎么样？”  
“Natasha也这么觉得？”Bucky偷看他的手机屏幕。  
“Becca知道了，妈妈们也知道。”Steve回复消息。“没一个复仇者觉得奇怪，我们以前真的有那么基？”  
“两个女孩儿整天黏在一起也没人说她们是蕾丝边。”Bucky抱怨，“性别歧视？”  
Steve收到了新消息，“Natasha叫你查看手机里的视频。”  
Bucky穿回了外套。两人走医院楼梯向下，Bucky检查自己手机，只有一个“Natasha备份”的视频在里面。  
“嘿，你。”里面的Bucky大概是在一个安静的走廊拐角里，拍摄得也不是很稳定。“好吧，我就是你，失忆版本的Bucky Barnes。我们现在在警局，Steve在和Fury谈话。”  
Bucky和Steve脑袋凑在一起看这段视频。  
“那天晚上受伤绝对是意外，一群学生去干FBI的调查？有高科技装备也不够。”失忆Bucky对着镜头说，“我录这个本来是要留个提示，之前那些记忆肯定能恢复，对吧？”镜头外传来一声模糊的什么。“我被Natasha逮到了，别催我。”他对镜头外说，又转回来继续。“以防万一我又把这段失忆的部分给忘了。反正我也不记得之前怎么回事，但是你——也就是我，之前不管什么原因没说，你绝对喜欢Steve喜欢得快溢出来了。”  
Bucky瞪着视频，Steve在旁边发出一声小小的声音。  
“我可没那么多理由，所以就这么简单，在失忆这段时间里，我和Steve搞上啦。”失忆Bucky冲镜头眨眼。“别催我，Natasha！”他又说。“还有，我被Natasha威胁了，答应了她一件事，无条件的那种，这个视频就是证据，Natasha还有个备份，完毕。”  
失忆Bucky冲镜头敬了个军礼。  
“操。”Bucky瞪着手机。  
Steve瞪他。  
“这至少值得我骂一句脏话。”Bucky抗议。“谁知道Natasha会让我干嘛？”  
Steve停下了，Bucky的脸正以肉眼可见的速度变红。两人站在医院楼梯间，Bucky懊恼地转身面对墙壁，把脑门抵在冷冰冰的水泥墙面上。“给我几分钟冷静一下。”  
“没问题。”Steve靠在旁边的墙上。  
“……你怎么能这么冷静？”Bucky郁闷地对着墙说。  
“惊慌失措的那部分也用完了。”Steve回答，声音也没那么平稳。Bucky悄悄瞥他，Steve的脸颊和耳朵还是红的，尽管他的表情还是尽可能地保持着镇定。  
“噢。”Bucky对着墙咕哝。  
有个护士走下楼梯，对Bucky以头抵墙，Steve在旁边背靠着墙的状态一脸困惑，不过她什么也没问。  
“所以我们现在是男朋友了？”Bucky小声问。  
“暂时的。”Steve冷静地回答。“失忆是特殊情况，如果你想在大家面前分手的话，我没问题。”  
“向每个人解释我因为脑震荡把脑子撞坏了？”Bucky反问。  
Steve看着楼梯间的天花板。  
Bucky脑门抵着墙想了一会儿。  
“你喜欢Peggy。”他低声说。  
Steve转向他，Bucky就着这个姿势看向他。  
“……Peggy在英国？”Steve没搞明白。  
Bucky的肩膀垮了下来。  
“所以……我没机会了？”他小心翼翼地问。  
Steve茫然了一会儿，Bucky的心越沉越低。接着Steve突然明白过来，一拳揍过去，Bucky本能地用右手挡住，他们对练有好一段时间了，彼此的格斗招数都很熟，现在少了一只手臂的力量，Bucky很快就被Steve打败了。  
最后他们俩在墙边挤成一团，Bucky不得不用右手和左臂的石膏把Steve固定住，Steve已经长高了两英寸，肩膀也比以前宽了一点点，但他的脸仍然能埋在Bucky颈窝里。  
“你这个Jerk。”Steve低声说，声音在Bucky脖子那儿闷闷的。  
“所以你不喜欢Peggy？”Bucky自己也被Steve固定住了，Steve在他胳膊里轻微地颤抖个不停。  
“我当然喜欢Peggy。”Steve抗议。“你从来没问过。”  
“你也没问过。”Bucky抱怨。Steve的双手紧紧抓住他的外套里面的T恤，他们紧贴在一起的心跳都快得有点过。  
“我失忆的时候是不是对你一见钟情了？”Bucky问。“我觉得我会这么干的。”  
“没错。”Steve在他脖子那儿点头。“过程简直可怕。”  
“哦，谢谢评价，”Bucky翻眼睛，右手抚摸着Steve的肩膀和后背，又回到他的领口边。Steve后脑勺短短的金发和颈后发际线那里细细的绒毛看上去可爱极了，Bucky的手都能握住他后颈突出的颈椎骨节。“那么我可以……？”  
“什么？”Steve抬起头，Bucky抓住了机会，Steve在他的嘴唇下张开嘴，他们亲吻的次数足够多到马上就能找到感觉最好的角度，但这次Bucky转移了方向，用鼻子和嘴唇磨蹭Steve的脖子，Steve发出一声接近呻吟的喘息。

*

他们从医院坐车回家的路上几乎没法把手从对方身上挪开，在需要走回去的最后一段路上互相推搡，Bucky一路都在脸红，Steve也没好到哪里去。Bucky时不时就会用右胳膊挤一下Steve的肩膀，或者戳戳他的脑袋，Steve就会推挤回去，要不就揍他一下。  
“这几天我还干了什么？”在他们俩最终回到Rogers家的时候，Bucky问。  
“让我画了那个。”Steve指指他的石膏胳膊。“偷看我没完成的那堆画，让我拍了一堆新的参考照片。”  
“我一直想问你那两张用防尘布盖起来的画里是什么。”Bucky在Steve打开冰箱拿出橙汁时说，自己打开Steve家厨房的柜子，拿出一大包薯片。“看起来失忆也把我的好奇心给解放了。”  
“Fury问了你什么？”Bucky跟着他上楼，Steve的房间和前一晚一模一样，天窗投下的光柱形成一个漂亮的角度。  
Steve靠在猩猩身上，大致解释了一下过程和细节，打开橙汁倒了两个杯子。“你想成为特工吗？”  
“在出任务的时候再撞到头？绝对不要。”Bucky费力地用右手和石膏左手撕薯片包装袋。“说不定下次我就对Natasha一见钟情了，Clint会干掉我。”  
Steve帮他撕开袋子，Bucky眨眨眼：“你答应了？”  
“没有，”Steve回答。“我还想试试别的职业。”  
“如果你去了，我绝对得一起去。”Bucky抓薯片吃，Steve看向他，眼睛因惊讶而显得更蓝。“这次行动绝对是因为运气你才没事，否则你大概会和我一样被那些危险份子搞得到处是伤。”  
“你打算盯着我？”Steve好笑地问。  
“平均每个月卷进五次校园欺凌事件，伙计，我脑子里有个你惹麻烦的记录表。”Bucky拿起自己的杯子喝了一口橙汁。“如果你没加入俱乐部，肯定早就被揍出屎了。想象一下你变成特工后会惹上多少麻烦。”  
“我能打赢他们。”Steve抗议。  
Bucky用那种意味深长的表情看向他，Steve泄气地耸肩，倒回猩猩肚皮上。  
Bucky从自己的位置挪过去，将石膏胳膊撑在猩猩身上，Steve看着他慢慢靠近，没有露出一点拒绝。  
“你脸红得像在发烧。”Steve在Bucky慢慢挪到他上面的时候小声说。Bucky的额头抵着他的，鼻尖蹭在一起。Steve亲亲他的嘴唇，他们找了个舒服的姿势半躺在猩猩肚子上，互相好奇地摸索T恤下面的肌肤。  
“我再也不要早上爬起来去浴室来一发了。”Bucky在Steve的手指下弓起背。  
“你真喜欢被摸肚子。”Steve惊奇地说，手指沿着Bucky开始成型的腹肌和人鱼线慢慢向下。  
“你还喜欢被摸脖子和后背。”Bucky反驳，Steve的T恤被掀高到整个后背都露了出来。“你想做吗？”  
“我很好奇那是什么感觉。”Steve轻轻拉拽Bucky的牛仔裤腰，Bucky小小声地吞咽。“你和女孩做到什么程度了？”  
“摸到了她们的胸，女孩的胸很软，有一次得到了个手活。”Bucky回想，“她把我弄疼了，大家都没经验。”  
“我们需要点参考。”Steve说。

*

Tony Stark的两礼拜禁足总算结束了，他拖着Bruce回来，两人都晒黑了点儿，Tony看上去明显健康了些。  
“我要醉死在派对里，我要吃各种好吃的东西，我还要一头扎进我的实验室永远都不出来！”Tony在俱乐部里举着酒杯大声宣布。  
“你还没到喝酒的年龄。”Pepper大笑着提醒。  
“法律是不对的！为什么18岁就能做爱，21岁才能喝酒？”Tony抱怨得超级大声。“我要让Jarvis去修改法律！”  
Steve和Bucky窝在俱乐部沙发上窃笑，Natasha和Clint一点也没客气地分享一大份披萨，Bruce端着他的饮料坐在Steve旁边，悄悄问他们：“你们俩没事了？”  
“怎么了？”他们俩一起问。  
“之前你们有点……不对劲。”Bruce说。他没参与Bucky的失忆一周，说的肯定是更早之前。“有段时间你们俩看起来很尴尬，但你们现在又好起来了。”  
“我们有那么明显？”Bucky问。  
“天空是蓝的，就那么明显。”Bruce回答。  
Steve的左腿搭在Bucky的右腿上，他们俩互相看看对方，Bucky摊开双手：“所以——那又怎样？”  
Steve想了想，“没错。”他回答。  
“再给我片披萨。”Bucky朝披萨盒子努下巴。  
“自己拿。”Steve用胳膊肘戳他。  
“Steve？”Bucky伸手要挠他痒痒，Steve窃笑着躲闪，两人在沙发上挤来挤去闹成一团。  
“我要屏蔽他们两个，Natasha和Clint已经够闪了，他们俩看得我要吐了。”Tony喝了一大口饮料，Pepper拍了他一下。

*

“……看上去很疼。”Bucky向下撇嘴，整张脸都皱起来了。“他的家伙也太大了。”  
“……他们大部分都超过了正常尺寸？”Steve也一脸难以接受。“高潮脸看起来有点傻。”  
屏幕上的GV男演员正在努力表现，被操的那个张大嘴，他身上的男人抓住他的头发强迫他把脸抬起来被摄像机捕捉到。  
“一定要刮掉体毛吗？”Bucky歪着头观察两个男演员继续在那张大床上动作。“好像没人有体毛。”  
“那些匿名帖子里都说需要足够的润滑剂。”Steve看了一眼另一台笔记本上面的性爱网站讨论版，男女/男男/女女，幸好没有人兽，不过倒有个SM普及知识的版块。  
“网络时代就这么赞。”Bucky看着男演员们换了个姿势，“还得感谢Stark的匿名搜索引擎，否则我们可能要被警察盯上了。”  
“关于体毛……有的人喜欢，有的人讨厌。”Steve读那些帖子。“不过大部分都推荐把下面毛茸茸的部分修剪一下，不小心扯到的时候会很疼。”  
“所以，润滑剂，安全套，剪指甲，还有剃须泡沫？剃须泡沫在楼下浴室里，这些东西都齐了。”Bucky刚拆石膏没几天，他们拍了张金属胳膊的照片做纪念。“你觉得Natasha和Clint做了没？”  
“我尽量不去想他们俩在床上的样子。”Steve把下巴卡进Bucky肩窝里，和他一起看GV里的男演员动作。“他们看起来……我觉得他们不怎么享受。”  
“我也觉得。”Bucky看着屏幕，Steve的手指在他的左臂上轻抚。“可能会很爽，也可能不，还有很多人的第一次非常糟糕。”  
“我同意这一点。”Steve说。  
Bucky怀疑地扭脸看向他，Steve的脑袋就在他肩膀上。  
“你第一次亲我的时候够糟的。”Steve说，。  
“我当时紧张得要命！”Bucky反驳，“你还僵硬成一根柱子！”他扭过来抓住Steve，Steve大笑，他们在二楼地板上扭打，差点把笔记本电脑踢翻。Bucky挣扎着把两个笔电都给关了，Steve拽过一只掉在地板上的枕头殴打他，Bucky抢过另一只枕头揍回去。很快这升级成了战场，Steve把那只角落里的猩猩拖出来当防御，Bucky抓住了一只猩猩胳膊，在Steve试图从猩猩背后冒出脑袋时揍他。  
在Steve用猩猩的另一只胳膊打回去的时候Bucky抓住了他，他们俩扭倒在地板上。刚刚到夏天，天窗投射下来的光柱也很热，Steve找到了个空隙，把爬起来还没站稳的Bucky绊倒在猩猩肚子上。  
Bucky趁机把他拽倒在上面，阳光在Steve脑袋边缘形成一个光圈，逆光下的蓝眼睛颜色更深，中间黑色的瞳孔也扩大了。  
“我感觉到某人很兴奋。”Bucky坏笑着说。  
“我还没到九十岁。”Steve在他身上扭动着要下去，Bucky按住他的屁股，Steve不动了。“你也很兴奋。”  
“来试试？”Bucky的拇指搭在Steve裤腰上，Steve一点也没犹豫，低头把他们的嘴按在一起。Bucky在下面努力把他们的衣服都给拽掉，下面那只猩猩在地板上蹭出怪怪的摩擦音。  
“上面还是下面？”Steve顺着Bucky已经有了形状的胸肌到腹肌一路落下小小的亲吻，Bucky硬得阴茎前端都抵在小腹上，弄湿了一点点周围的皮肤。  
“都行。”Bucky喘着气，本能地把Steve的脑袋往下推。“操，这可比小黄片里拍出来的爽多了。”  
“真的？”Steve问，手指环住Bucky的阴茎，好奇地观察它，偶尔上下滑动手腕。Bucky的大腿肌肉绷紧了，一只手臂遮住眼睛。  
Steve尝试着把它放进嘴里的时候Bucky差点跳起来，不过Steve皱眉了，“味道怪怪的。”他诚实地评价，口水几乎黏出一条细线，然后他再次尝试，这次吞得更深了一些。Bucky不得不抓紧猩猩的一只胳膊才能控制住自己别朝他嘴里戳太深。  
Steve试了一会儿口交，Bucky没能坚持多久，只来得及警告一声。Steve呛住了，咳嗽着用手背擦嘴。Bucky差点从猩猩软绵绵的肚子上翻下来，手忙脚乱地擦着Steve脸上沾到的精液。  
“这可比我想象得难多了，”Steve声音都哑了，脸颊潮红。“女孩们怎么——”Bucky舔着他的嘴唇，把后半句话堵住了，两只手从Steve的脸颊滑下去，沿着后背一直爱抚下去直到握住髋骨，这让Steve发出一声长长的叹息。  
“是怪怪的。”Bucky舔舔嘴唇。“要操我么？”  
Steve睁大眼，嘴唇比平时更红也更湿润。Bucky拉开Steve书桌最下面一格抽屉，润滑剂和安全套就在里面。  
网上有足够详细的教程，Steve用了很多润滑剂还有手指来准备，天窗的光柱晒得他们出了很多汗，手在肌肤上都有些打滑。Bucky在适应了手指之后感觉就好多了，Steve找到前列腺之后他的声音大到估计把外面的鸟都能给吓飞。  
Steve把阴茎戳进Bucky屁股里时有点不能自控，Bucky也一样，不断地告诉他一点也不疼还有继续，以及Steve的金发在这该死的天窗下面有多亮，他看起来有多惊人。Steve整个过程几乎没法说话，汗水滴下来，Bucky的皮肤在光线里也像深金色，那些汗珠让泛红的肌肤看上去漂亮极了。  
“我要把这个画下来。”最终他们俩都累摊在猩猩肚子上。Steve的左侧脸颊贴在Bucky胸口说，努力平稳呼吸。  
“你刚才还说高潮脸很傻的！”Bucky抱怨，四肢摊开。他们的汗水都把猩猩毛绒绒的皮肤给弄潮了，但谁都没动。“你这个色情画家！”  
“高潮的时候我什么都看不到。”Steve小声说。“和网上说的一样，眼前一黑或者一片白光，反正我那时候根本没法睁开眼睛。”  
“那你要画什么？”Bucky的后脑勺枕在猩猩脸上，凹凸起伏的猩猩脸枕起来可不怎么舒服。  
“不告诉你。”Steve从他胸口抬起脑袋，金发已经被揉得一团乱，冲他露出个大大的笑容。  
“我失忆了！那段时间我看了你的画！”Bucky抗议。“现在我可不记得内容是什么了，你还不让我看！”  
“画完之前不给看。”Steve的脸还有点儿红，笑得更大了，Bucky忍不住用拇指摩挲那一片红晕。  
“等我能爬起来你就死定了。”他宣布。  
“地板硌得我膝盖疼。”Steve又倒回Bucky胸口，Bucky继续抚摸摩挲他的脸。“床以外的地方太不科学了。”  
“以后别人问我第一次在哪儿没了，我说在一只毛绒猩猩的肚子上，”Bucky的手指揉揉Steve的耳廓。“他们大概会觉得我有什么奇怪的嗜好。”  
“还有天窗，可以算半个户外。”Steve补充。  
“总比在什么明星演唱会的洗手间里要好。”Bucky想了想，“或者某个酒吧的洗手间。”  
“你绝对有洗手间情结，我不会让你在洗手间操我的。”Steve又抬起脑袋，Bucky掐了一把他的脸，Steve更大力地掐回来。  
“浴缸行不？”Bucky想了想，“小黄片里有这个。”  
“硬邦邦的瓷砖浴缸？膝盖淤青？打滑？”Steve回答。  
“好吧，床。”Bucky的手指开始顺他的头发。“你刚才干的事情可没什么说服力。”  
“闭嘴，Bucky。”


	16. Chapter 16

Bucky睡醒的时候Steve还在睡，光线从拉严的窗帘缝中透进来，Steve毛茸茸的脑袋挤在他肩窝里，闻起来一股颜料味儿。  
手机在床头柜上嗡嗡震个不停，Bucky摸到它的时候几乎把床头柜上的水杯绊到地上去。  
按掉早上八点半的震动闹铃，Steve在他肩膀上蹭了蹭下巴——胡渣有点儿痒痒。Bucky半边胸口都被Steve结结实实地压着，还有一条腿挤在他两腿间，幸好没抵着他每天早晨都很兴奋的部位。  
Bucky拨了拨头发把它们从Steve脑袋边拯救出来，从他开始留长发后Steve就偶尔会不小心压到它们，不时就得重新协调他们好几年来的睡眠姿势，特别在Steve长得超过六英尺之后。  
他把Steve的胳膊和腿从自己身上挪开，打着哈欠下床，中途Steve只是蠕动了一下重新抱住了枕头，还挪到了Bucky这边床垫的凹陷里继续睡。  
这间公寓在整幢建筑里不算大，两个房间中大的改成了Steve的画室和Bucky的锻炼室，小的成为了卧室，窗外一片高高低低的屋顶都在脚下。Bucky拉开窗帘让阳光照亮整个房间，现在Steve发出了抱怨，脸往枕头里埋得更深。  
“你昨晚又画到几点？”Bucky捡起搭在椅子上的T恤套上，把头发在脑袋后面绑成一个小辫子。“再熬夜你就得向Natasha借遮瑕膏了。”  
Steve从枕头下面伸出两根手指。  
“那就是两点半。”Bucky确定，穿着T恤和四角短裤去了厨房，顺手还把音乐打开，节奏控制在不会嘈杂也不会太慢的程度上。等他把橙汁，酸奶拌水果还有煎蛋香肠一起弄好的时候Steve还没出现在厨房门口，于是他丢下食物，只拿了那碗酸奶水果晃回卧室。  
Steve绝对还没清醒，只穿了一条短裤趴着继续睡，毯子缠在腿上。  
Bucky坐在Steve这半边床垫上，朝嘴里塞了一块水果，伸手拍拍他的屁股。  
“起来，你绝对睡够了六小时。”Bucky边嚼边说。  
Steve发出了一连串不情愿的声音，脸全埋进枕头里了。  
“不起来我就操你。”  
“请吧。”Steve抱怨，用第二只枕头盖住了头。  
Bucky差点没笑翻过去，又吃了一块水果，把碗挪了挪，自己跪在了床垫上。先把毯子解救出来，接着握住Steve的髋骨把他挪到合适的位置上。Steve继续埋在枕头下睡，在Bucky拉着他的短裤往下拽时也完全没反抗。  
Bucky愉快地跪坐在Steve两腿间，低头用舌尖在对方屁股上方的腰窝里舔了舔，冰箱里刚拿出来的酸奶让他的舌头温度比平时低，Steve立刻就绷紧了。  
“清醒点儿了？”Bucky用手指沾了点碗里的酸奶，滴在Steve腰窝里，舔掉手指上剩下的那些。Steve完全不动了，枕头下面传出来一声绝对被挑起兴趣的哼哼：“那是什么？”  
“早餐。”Bucky拣了一块水果塞进嘴里。  
“我恨你。”Steve抱怨。  
“来恨啊。”Bucky挑衅，低下去舔掉那点酸奶，又淋了一些在Steve的脊柱上，慢慢地舔上去，Steve的背已经练得宽阔漂亮，肌肉在他舌头下改变着形状。Bucky咬了咬Steve的后颈一侧，用牙齿适度增加一点儿压力。  
“Bucky.”Steve蠕动着，Bucky更用力地压住他，拿开那个枕头，在金色的后脑勺上亲了一下。  
“来点健康早餐？”Bucky把那个碗挪到Steve脑袋边，Steve已经睁开了眼睛，Bucky的嘴唇和牙齿转移到了他的耳廓上。  
Steve的反应更像是鼻子里冒出来的舒服的小哼哼，要伸手去拿碗里的水果。Bucky一把按住他的那只手。  
“啊哦，颜料可不能吃。”Bucky舔着他的耳朵，让Steve的手指展平在床垫上，手指上确实还沾着颜料。Bucky捞起一块塞进他嘴里，Steve咬住手指，舔掉那些酸奶。  
Bucky在他脖子后面吸出一个吻痕，前额的头发没绑好滑了下来，Steve痒得缩起肩膀。Bucky继续玩儿，双手顺着Steve肩膀和手臂的肌肉起伏爱抚。  
等他的手滑到Steve的胸肌还有腰侧的时候，Steve笑出声，躲了躲两只骚扰的手，“我觉得我的屁股有麻烦了。”  
“没错。”Bucky撑起的裤裆就抵在Steve屁股上呢。润滑剂就在床头柜上，Steve把它递到Bucky手里。  
“有多久了？一星期？”Bucky动作够快又足够小心，Steve抓紧床单，Bucky握着他的胯骨挺进，残留的酸奶痕迹顺着Steve的背肌下滑滚落。“我要嫉妒你的画板了。”  
“别以为我忘了你和健身馆姑娘小伙们调情的事，”Steve喘着气，呼吸频率逐渐和Bucky一致，又因为Bucky弯下来撩他，头发弄得他脖子和肩膀后面都痒死了而忍不住笑。“你没吃饱，对不对？”  
“我可没忘你去次咖啡馆能收到多少电话号码，”Bucky反驳，因为Steve在憋笑而喘得有点大声。“还只是咖啡馆，不是酒吧，Stevie，如果去酒吧他们能把你给生吞了。”  
“现在这是我的错了？”Steve在枕头上扭过脑袋，Bucky只脱了短裤。“老天，这T恤你穿了三天？”  
“在你忙得要死的画画时间里还有空注意我一件衣服穿了三天？”Bucky坏笑。“你的画板能多存活一礼拜。”  
“敢动画板你就等着被揍昏过去。”Steve抗议，在特别强烈的前列腺刺激下弯起背。Bucky的手沿着他的身侧抚摸，手指动作轻柔又满是喜爱。  
“做梦吧你。”Bucky咬上他的肩膀。

*

老实说，在Stark企业资助的大学里感觉有点怪怪的，Natasha和Clint还有Bucky在一个学校，Steve和Bruce还有Pepper在一个学校，只有Tony在麻省理工。  
“因为我需要点新鲜灵感。”Tony在他们一群人填大学申请表时说，那会儿他已经在麻省理工读了一年。“而你们？别忘了Jarvis的算法，这两所学校有最全面的课程，在你们感兴趣的领域里完全可以尝试最多的选项，不去试试怎么知道你们不行？”  
“我倒没想到FBI和神盾的特工培训课程也设在里面。”Natasha读着那长长的课程表。“表面上就是个政治学学士学位，政治学有什么用？学得好的又不会当总统。”  
“你确定你要念社会学？这专业看起来不知道在干什么。”Clint看着Bucky申请表上的选项。  
“我想试试各种不同的东西，社会学在选课范围上弹性最大。”Bucky说。  
Pepper念了商务管理与金融，Bruce仍然是理科，同样覆盖了更多选课范围。Steve选了艺术学位，但在商业插画和艺术设计上有点摇摆不定。  
两所大学距离居然还挺近，间隔不到三英里，隔着一大片球场，各种类型的球场，两所学校的学生经常混在一起运动，连校运动队都是友情队。  
“知道Mr.Coulson辞职的事吗？”Clint填着自己的表格。Steve和Bucky都抬起头，还有Bruce。  
“他加入了神盾。”Natasha解释。“我都不知道Coulson有两个博士学位，他干嘛要当高中老师？”  
“大概就是为了试试不同选项。”Tony摊开手。“以你们的成绩单绝对没问题，Cap还能拿到奖学金。你们要住宿舍还是外面？我有个点子——”  
于是Tony Stark搞了一幢楼。  
好吧，Howard Stark买了一幢楼，中心地段，老建筑，就在他们为最后一年高中学业焦头烂额的时候将整幢楼重建加高，未来有很大一部分科研设施会放在这幢楼里，中间一部分楼层是办公区，顶层是Stark的地盘，中间和顶层之间还空着不少层——Tony把自己的钢铁盔甲设计给了老爸，换了大概二十层楼的自主控制权。  
Tony甚至还给Odinson兄弟留了个地方，因为Odinson老爹和Stark企业合作研发一种蓝色的能源，再过段时间Thor和Loki也会跑到这儿来玩。  
Steve和Bucky只选了个小些的公寓套间，隔壁是Natasha和Clint，不过他们两个的训练课程更多，时常就在学校宿舍对付着。这层楼只有Steve和Bucky在用。  
后来Natasha和Clint回来时撞见好几次他们俩在电梯或者走廊或者门板上亲热，在那之后AI Jarvis给了他们一个触发系统，一旦他们两对中的其中两个人体温升高黏在一起开始一些活动，会自动发消息警告即将抵达现场的另一对。

*

Steve在高中毕业这年长到了六英尺高，也因为从不间断的锻炼有了个好身材……然后他开始收到各种眼神和小纸条，高中毕业舞会邀请简直快把他烦死（特别在他们这群人申请大学的过程中，忙得每个人都很没耐性）而且Steve完全不知道怎么处理，最后只能一概拒绝，好几次Bucky都看到女孩儿失望地跑走，Steve还一头雾水。  
Bucky原本会比Steve早一年毕业，但Steve老和他一起做作业，结果倒赶上了Bucky的课程进度，当高中最后半年Steve所有的课都和Bucky一起上时（除了美术课）Bucky收到了无数女孩儿的眼神威胁，还有一些男孩儿的。  
“这绝对值。”在一个找茬揍Bucky的恶作剧结束后，Steve在洗手间把Bucky的脸抬高，下巴那儿有一处擦伤得处理。“大部分人都是靠外表决定一个人的价值，特别是高中，不漂亮简直就没救了。”  
“快闭嘴。”Steve好笑地擦掉那一点点血迹。Bucky坐在水槽边，双手握在他腰上，最近他们俩没少被挑衅。  
“所以毕业舞会就我们俩了。”Bucky宣布。“我不会去租一套蠢兮兮的西装的。”  
“Tony大概会强迫我们去订一套，”Steve的手指梳梳Bucky开始留长的头发。“我听说他开始设计复仇者标志了，草稿其实有点丑。”  
“别让他听见。”Bucky快速看看周围，洗手间里没人，外面也没人经过，他抓住Steve的脸给了他一个快速的吻。“你跳舞烂死了，伙计，我们还得练习。”

*

Bucky抱着一包食物打开公寓门，纸袋顶端上的一盒饼干差点滑下去，他赶快接住。  
公寓里很安静，Bucky放下食物。卧室已经被Steve整理好了，堆积的脏衣服Steve也扔进洗衣机洗好了，晾在落地窗边。桌子上还放着脏衣服口袋里的零钱或者收据什么的，Bucky把它们处理好，将他们的衣服都收下来挂进衣橱，内衣叠好放进内衣抽屉。  
晚饭大概就是一些烤土豆和芝士通心粉，他们俩都在学着做菜，不过还停留在简单的食物上。  
工作室的门没关，Steve最近在赶着第一次个人展的作品，经常画到很晚，连他们的做爱次数都减少了。  
画架上是一幅街头景色，是Steve在下雨时拍摄的一系列照片中选取的素材，已经完成了大半，画面上成功地表达了那种下雨天的湿润感，行人都有点模糊。  
“Natasha和Clint？这小聪明他们肯定看得出来。”Bucky在行人中辨认出了Natasha和Clint特有的发色和身型，尽管它们只占据画面的一点点空间。画面中还有几家店铺光线温暖模糊，其中还有顾客Becca的影子。  
“伙计，你就从来不把我画进去。”Bucky盯着画面自言自语。Steve画了很多Bucky的素描和速写，包括裸体素描，可以说Steve大部分的人体结构练习都是从Bucky这儿得到的第一手教材，但上了色彩的正式的Bucky画像？没有。  
Steve也没有自画像，Bucky提过一次这个点子，那时候Steve还是那个小个子，他坚定地拒绝了，于是Bucky就用拍照来代替。他洗了很多Steve的照片和他们俩的合影，从那个瘦弱还有哮喘的小家伙逐渐变成六英尺的帅哥。Bucky第一次跑Steve家过夜时那张手机合影照片是最早的，AI Jarvis进行了修片，放大挂在公寓墙上。  
工作室属于Steve这一半放满了完成的画和未完成的，Bucky摔掉几天记忆那时候有两幅画小心地裹着防尘布，而到他们上大学，两幅变成了四幅，被包裹得非常仔细，仔细到Bucky几乎没法完美地把它们拿出来再完美地裹好放回去。  
Bucky是很好奇，不过他没动（失忆那会儿他已经看过了，忘记了也没差别）他也问过Steve，但Steve只会故意保持神秘或者推说还没完成，为这事他们至少争执到滚上床五回，所以Bucky才不会在Steve没允许的情况下偷看，反正结果都很不错。  
他翻看那些完成的作品，人像与风景，Tony和Bruce捧着咖啡一脸睡眠不足，Pepper咬着笔帽对付作业，Natasha和Clint因为加入了特工生涯，所以没法在作品展里展出单人画像，但Steve画下了Natasha缝着芭蕾鞋带的样子，还有Clint无聊时在高处发呆的表情。还有一幅相当大的群像，Bucky大学运动队里的“咆哮小分队”队员们勾肩搭背地讨论战术，各种肤色都混在一起大笑，满是欢乐的调调。  
门边传来一点响动，Steve的声音在客厅响起：“Bucky？”  
“你还有多少没画完？”Bucky问。  
Steve手里还抱着一些新买的颜料，身上出了点汗，看上去充满生气。“这幅画完就足够了。”  
“我记得得展出至少二十幅作品。”Bucky扫视了一下那些完成的画板数量。“除去Natasha和Clint那两幅……这回你终于肯展出那几幅秘密作品了？”他示意那四幅裹着防尘布的画。  
“会展出里面的三幅。”Steve回答，脸比刚才更红了点儿，把颜料放在颜料堆里。  
“里面到底画了什么？”Bucky不怀好意地接近他。“裸体？性幻想？SM？”  
Steve大笑着推开他靠过来的脸，Bucky圈着他的腰背，一路把Steve抵到了墙上。  
“下周就要展出了，伙计。”Bucky用鼻尖蹭他的脖子。“至少给我点暗示。”  
Steve躲着那些挠痒痒，投降了：“好吧，只有一点点剧透……你到时候可能得伪装一下自己。”  
“画的是我？”Bucky怀疑地盯着他，掐了一把Steve的屁股。“你真画了我的裸体？我再也没法面对你们学校的所有人了好吗！”  
“不！没有裸体！”Steve说，在他们的磨蹭中兴致勃勃，各种意义上的。“就只是……任何人都能认出那是你，就像认出Tony他们一样。”  
“我是不是该留点胡子？或者戴个眼镜？”Bucky想着点子，把Steve按在墙面上，双手沿着他的胸膛一路摸下去，迅速把Steve的牛仔裤解到膝盖。“实际上，我现在就有个点子。”他把Steve的短裤也拽到了膝盖。  
整个过程里Steve的眼睛瞪得可大了。

*

结果Bucky那天下午有个考试，等他走出教室匆匆往Steve学校那儿赶的时候把手机打开，短信提示音响个不停，一大堆咆哮小分队那些伙计们发来的消息。  
Monty（Falsworth）：伙计你现在别来画展，你会被撕碎的，姑娘们都疯了！！！  
Jim（Morita）：幸好你们早搞上了，Cap快被那些搭讪搞死了，我勾搭上了一个漂亮妞  
Dum Dum（Dugan）：Cap被亲了！  
紧跟着后面还有一条Dum Dum的：哦没事，Cap快尴尬死了。要不是姑娘个子太小Cap差点都得把她扔出去，你们俩平时是不是都在练摔跤？  
Gabe（Jones）：伙计我可不想知道你和Cap在卧室里干了啥……  
Jacques（Dernier）：浪漫，Barnes，浪漫（后面跟着一串小心心）你的祖先肯定有法国血统哈哈哈哈哈  
Bucky把棒球帽扣在头上迅速回复他们，特别还问了Dum Dum有多少姑娘（没错还有小伙儿）试图搭讪Steve。  
Bucky（Barnes）：站那儿用你的胡子迷倒他们！  
Dum Dum（Dugan）：收到了副队长！  
他打给了Steve，等了好几声提示音Steve才接起来，“Bucky？”听上去还有点喘。  
“发生了啥？”Bucky的布鲁克林口音都冒出来了。“画展上怎么了？”  
“呃……”Steve那边还有点嘈杂，混杂着姑娘们的笑声和赞叹“太棒了”之类的话。“我也不知道，现在人真的很多，你考得怎样？”  
“至少我能过关。”Bucky回答。“有人向你约稿不？”  
“我收到了一些名片。”Steve说，突然吸了一口气。“噢！等等——刚刚有人摸我屁股，人太多了我不知道是谁——”  
“好吧，我晚上到。”Bucky叹气。“Nat他们到了没？”  
“她也说晚上到，在上次那家土耳其烤肉店？”  
“没问题。”Bucky回答，“多攒点儿名片。”

*

七八点的时候大部分人都去吃晚饭了。Bucky在一面玻璃幕墙边整理了一下自己，压低帽檐，头发都拨到耳朵后面。  
Natasha和Clint已经到了，还发消息说“这儿有个大惊喜”。  
Bucky在展览馆附近观察了一会儿，从里面出来的学生和社会人士都不多，进去的人几乎没有，才溜了进去。  
展览馆分两层，非常大，十来个优秀艺术生的作品在展出，进门还有作品介绍的小册子。Bucky拿了一本翻了翻，Steve的画展在二楼，配上的本人照片笑得还有点羞涩。  
“瞧，是他对吧？他可真可爱。”  
“没错。好男人都有男朋友了。”  
上楼梯时有几个下楼的女孩儿偷偷打量他还笑成一团，Bucky摆出他最酷的表情慢慢从其他学生的作品展那儿一路踱步过去。很多非常漂亮的作品，雕塑，绘画，摄影——有个金发女孩儿拍的照片特别棒，黑白彩色照片都有种干净利落的感觉。  
等一下——Bucky差点就要错过那张了，那是Steve和他自己吗？在他们常去的一家咖啡馆窗前，桌上放着两杯咖啡，平板和Steve的速写本，取景很巧妙，Steve和他似乎在争执着什么，Bucky只拍到了大半个绑着小辫子的后脑勺。  
照片里的光线让他们两个身上的颜色都格外鲜明。Bucky读了一下标签：咖啡馆一角。摄影者Sharon Carter。  
“噢。”旁边有个声音响起，“你一定是Bucky Barnes。”  
Bucky看向她，她挺眼熟的——哦对Sharon Carter，有一头卷卷的金发和看上去非常聪明的笑容。  
“我想起来了，你拍了这张照片后就过来和我们说话。”Bucky认出了她，和她握了手。  
“我问你们能不能把照片用在别的地方，Steve同意了。”Sharon微笑，“那天你一直在瞪我。”  
Bucky有点儿尴尬，和Steve一起出去时他们俩总会被各种搭讪，他不得不冷着一张脸才能减少点儿麻烦，但Steve顶着张好脾气的脸于是得到的搭讪就更多，他还老是没法很顺利又不尴尬地拒绝对方。  
“我和Steve一起上摄影课，”Sharon解释，“你们俩是我见过的最好玩儿的一对了。”  
Bucky正在脑子里回想Steve的课程表，不过Clint及时拯救了他。  
“嘿Barnes！”Clint朝他挥手，“你总算到了。”  
“嘿——”Bucky刚看向他就被Clint背后那两个正在说话的人给抓住了注意力，见鬼的那是Steve和Peggy！  
“Bucky.”Peggy也发现了他，现在Peggy更漂亮了，就像当年Steve画的一样涂了红唇，还有线条优美的卷发。  
Bucky握住她的手吻了一下，Steve在旁边好笑地瞪着他。  
“Sharon和我是亲戚。”Peggy介绍，“Howard Stark邀请我父母来美国合作一个神盾项目。”  
“未来的特工13号。”Sharon冲Bucky敬了个礼。  
“我以为特工只需要上格斗和枪械课。”Bucky好奇地说，Peggy大笑，拖着Sharon到旁边说话去了。Clint早就溜走去找Natasha了。Steve站在那儿还有点不自在，脸也比平时红。  
“别告诉我你对Peggy旧情复燃了。”Bucky拖长调调，双手抱胸。  
Steve脸更红了，“你这混球。”他轻轻给了Bucky胳膊上一拳。  
Bucky溜达进了Steve的个人作品展区，精心布置的灯光让每幅画的色彩都比在他们工作室里看起来更鲜艳。  
其他画作Bucky都看过了，除了最后三幅。  
“我的老天。”Bucky瞪着它们，同样大小，以系列作品呈现。第一幅是——十五岁的Bucky Barnes，在Steve卧室的天窗光柱下，一脸开心地呆在那儿。颜料感比Bucky看过的其他作品都要厚，一定被反复涂抹修改过，用笔没有Steve其他作品那么灵活轻巧，呈现效果还有点中规中矩。  
“原来它不是这样的，”Bucky想起来了，“你重新画了光柱周围的房间摆设？我记得的是不是失忆那几天看到的画面？”  
Steve点头，比之前更不自在了，缩着肩膀站在Bucky左边。  
第二幅差不多是十七岁的Bucky，靠坐在Steve房间里那只猩猩上，左臂打着石膏，上面画成了金属效果，冲画面外的笑容还有点害羞。这幅画里Steve的用笔与色彩都熟练多了，Bucky的五官呈现比第一幅更成熟细致。  
Bucky看了一会儿画里的自己，那些参考照片他看过，但Steve画出来的效果比照片更好。画里的Bucky还有一点点婴儿肥，但他在画里的眼神……第一幅看起来就是个快活的男孩儿，第二幅的Bucky看起来有点犹豫不安，尽管在微笑，眼神却有点不同，就像面对Steve不知道该怎么办才好，那几乎是在害羞地展现出小小的，不知所措的爱意，肢体语言也有点儿内敛。  
“你那个时候就知道了，对吗？”Bucky转向Steve，Steve盯着它，像已经迷失在画里Bucky的眼神里。  
“我不确定。”Steve低声回答，语调轻柔。“但我想要那样。”  
Bucky看向第三幅，喔他现在明白为什么咆哮小分队反应那么大了。这幅画的绝对是他们刚上大学，搬进Stark大楼公寓那会儿（那段时间他们俩都拍了一大堆照片）。Bucky那时已经留长了头发，在画里……他趴在他们那张足够结实的床上，面前摊着IPAD和书本笔记，毯子搭到腰间，上半身什么也没穿，Steve（绝对是邪恶地这么干，人们都被他的脸骗了）选了那个Bucky斜着占据了床垫对角线的角度，不光画出了Bucky上半身肌肉在床头灯光下的质感，还画出了Bucky毯子下面的屁股和大腿的线条。  
“你还说你不是色情画家。”Bucky拍了一下Steve的后背，沿着腰向下摸，掐他的屁股。  
Steve被Bucky动手动脚的时候可不会被吓到。“我本来不想展出第三幅的，”他摸摸鼻子。“但是Natasha坚持应该把三幅一起展出。”  
“现在你得打倒一堆我的追求者了。”Bucky憋着大笑，不然他的笑声肯定要传遍整个展览馆。“我就知道你画了那么多我的裸体是有目的的。”  
第三幅里的Bucky有漂亮的身体，床头灯散发出黄色的光，将整张床和Bucky的边缘都微微模糊得柔软起来，床垫枕头和毯子看上去都舒服极了。Bucky在画里也很放松，就好像Steve刚洗完澡走进房间，Bucky从课本和作业上抬起头，长发还有点乱，就那么冲Steve抬起脑袋，嘴角的微笑很小，但眼睛已经弯了起来。Steve捕捉了Bucky笑起来时眼角的纹路，眼神比第二幅画里更加柔和，任何人看到这幅画都能感觉到Steve描绘Bucky时的感觉，还有Bucky看向画外时的那些情感。  
“人们绝对要为了这三幅画爱上我，Rogers。”Bucky靠近Steve的耳朵。Steve直直盯着第三幅画的样子有点儿傻，颧骨浮现浅浅的红，嘴唇微微张开。“你看上去都要跟床上的我来一发了。”  
“有好几个人想买它们。”Steve悄声回答。“除非干掉我。”  
“我倒是想让我英俊的脸出现在博物馆里，Stevie。”Bucky的嘴唇亲上他的耳朵。“出价超过一百万了没？低于一百万我可不卖。”  
Steve看上去想揍他了，Bucky堵住他的嘴。  
旁边响起的闪光灯声音可没能阻止Steve在这儿把Bucky给亲到差点在地板上来一发。

*

“下回你们俩照片被展出的时候，大概要打上马赛克了。”Natasha嚼着玉米卷。“Sharon可是狂拍了你们一通。”  
Steve脸红得快缩进桌子下面了，Bucky笑得太大被Clint评价成傻蛋，然后Bucky在桌子底下踹了他一脚。  
“对了，Stark打算在假期开个疯狂派对，就在复仇者小酒馆里。”Natasha说，“他和Pepper打算订婚。”  
“为什么你们一个个都是那种维持了好几年的关系？”Clint读出Bruce的短信，模仿Bruce有点沮丧的语调。“我们的绿射线博士最近才遇到他的漂亮姑娘，好像是个将军的女儿。现在就差他一个了。”  
“单身派对？Stark肯定会搞得能多疯就多疯。”Bucky往嘴里塞土耳其烤肉。  
“我现在打算用掉你欠我的那个了。”Natasha说。  
Steve有点困惑，Natasha冲他眨眼。  
“什么？”Bucky咀嚼着，接着反应过来了。“我失忆那几天答应你的那个？你要干嘛？”他摆出惊恐脸。“伤害我之前我会把Steve当成盾牌的！”  
Steve好笑地拍了他一下，Natasha宣读了Stark的派对计划——每个人都要穿成“别人认为他最不可能会穿的衣服”。  
“听上去不太糟。”Steve看着Bucky和Clint都开始惊恐，还没明白Tony这个恶趣味的点在哪儿。  
“你负责说服Steve。”Natasha说，“搞定。”  
“Cap？”Clint插嘴，“你的衣橱一向就那样，我想不出有什么是你绝对不会穿的。”  
“我倒知道有一堆衣服是Steve不会穿的那种。”Bucky的脸埋在桌子上。“我完蛋了。”  
“你要把我当成娃娃打扮？”现在Steve开始惊慌了，他看向Natasha，Natasha一脸你懂的表情。  
“说到那个视频，我一直想知道你们当时聊了什么。”Clint继续吃，“就是Bucky失忆那几天，之后有好长一段时间你都在瞪我。”他转向Natasha。“我怎么了？”  
现在Steve和Bucky一起看向Natasha，她看了看周围，示意Steve他们凑过来。  
“那会儿Cap你正在和Fury聊洞察计划。”她低声说，“失忆的James突然问我们能不能手机解锁，那几天他也没法用手机。”Bucky想了想，点头同意。  
“如果我失忆，我也会用手机录个视频或者音频来提醒自己一些事情。”Natasha继续说下去。“所以你出去的时候我跟了上来。”  
“回来的时候你哭过了。”Clint低声卖队友。  
Natasha掐了他一下，Clint没出声，她的语调变得柔和。“我问当时的你，”她看向Bucky。“你确定在记忆回来后还会像现在这样吗？也许你看了自己的视频，但不会照着做。”  
Bucky想了想。“确实有可能。”他看向Steve，他们的手在桌子下面握在一起。“可能我还会想办法给Steve找个女朋友。”  
“你们两个蠢货。”Natasha评价，“所以我问你是否明白之前你们没在一起的原因。”  
“你们之前没搞在一起？”Clint低声问。Natasha塞他嘴里一个玉米卷。  
“我当时肯定不知道原因。”Bucky回想在那之前发生过的事，“但我失忆后根本没犹豫，对不？”  
Steve看着他，眼里也有一点点悲伤。  
“你也是这么告诉我的。”Natasha的声音有点哽咽。“你当时说‘只要Steve那么看着我，我就想答应他任何事。我失去记忆前肯定也是这么想的，可不能让我自己忘了这个’。”  
Steve没出一点声音，Clint停下了咀嚼。Bucky想了一秒钟：“有什么不对吗？”  
Natasha眨了眨眼睛，“我得去补个妆。”她从桌边站起来直冲洗手间。  
“我恨你们，”Clint抱怨，跟着站了起来。“我再也不能给Natasha搞点浪漫惊喜了！”他也冲向了洗手间。  
“哪儿不对吗？”Bucky看向Steve。  
Steve只是看着他微笑，那表情绝对是知道了什么Bucky自己不知道的东西，他拿起一个玉米卷饼开始吃，完全没管Bucky在旁边一脸茫然。  
五分钟后Natasha和Clint回来了，看上去完全恢复了正常。  
“我想到了。”Natasha坐回椅子里，Clint继续吃。“Cap，你介意在Stark的订婚派对上穿女装吗？”  
Steve手里的食物掉到了桌上。“啥？”他的布鲁克林口音也冒出来了。  
“星条旗制服，短裙，高跟鞋。”Natasha看向Bucky。“你的任务。”  
“绝不。”Steve瞪他。  
“你是我的任务。”Bucky叹气。

*

从餐馆回Stark大厦的路上，Clint拖着Natasha走了另一个方向，大概是要去逛逛商场满足Natasha的购物欲。Steve和Bucky慢慢走回去。  
“到底哪儿不对了？”Bucky还是没忍住，“我对女孩的经验在Natasha身上可没用。”  
“没什么。”Steve微笑，两只手插在口袋里，街上行人并不多。“我还从没问过，你从什么时候开始的？”  
Bucky只有一只手插在口袋里，时不时会拽拽Steve的胳膊让他们的随意散步换个方向。  
“什么？无药可救地迷上那个九十磅的小个子？”Bucky笑出声。“让我想想……反正在Peggy之前。”  
“Peggy有男朋友了。”Steve被他拽向另一条街，商店橱窗在晚上仍然很亮，女士时装，皮包，男士西服，漂亮家具。“你居然吃Peggy的醋？”  
“闭嘴，在Peggy之前可没女孩喜欢你。”Bucky踢他一脚。“还要更早——应该是那个欠揍的抢劫。”  
“真的？”Steve放慢了脚步，Bucky也慢了下来。  
“我听了整个过程。”Bucky撇嘴。“要不是我差点在你眼前脸着地，你那天大概会被我抱到哮喘发作。”他回想了一下。“见鬼，当时我就没救了。”  
“噢。”Steve又有点脸红了。“是有点早。”  
“那三幅画可没证明你是个纯洁的家伙。”Bucky用胳膊肘捅他，Steve的肩膀挤回来。转过弯就是Stark大厦了，这条商店街的末尾是家珠宝店。“Tony大概会给Pepper买个超大的订婚钻戒。”他盯着橱窗里闪耀的钻石还有其他颜色的宝石。  
Steve也看向那些宝石首饰，Bucky看向他们在橱窗里的倒影，Steve正在看一对镶嵌一颗小小蓝宝石的戒指。  
“嘿，”Bucky搭着Steve的肩膀把他朝Stark大厦的方向带。“你又是从什么时候开始的？”  
Steve从睫毛下面看向他，Bucky坏笑，把他的肩膀揽得更紧了点。  
“那就是第四幅画的秘密了。”Steve微笑。

END


End file.
